Lunacy is expected
by C4l3b S3rus4
Summary: She was supposed to sleep away the century's. She was supposed to be unaware of the passage of time. That was Celestia plan for her sister. But our plans rarely go as expected. Trapped in a cell for a thousand years. Alone except for the most vicious of cellmates and her own insanity how is Luna supposed to react when she is finally freed? How does she tell reality from fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

_**MLP friendship is magic and the works of Charlie Crews do not belong to me and I have no intention of making any money from these works.**_

_**WARNING! Implied torture and rape but nothing too graphic. But I will be giving this a mature label for future content.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Shattered glass**

_"How's it going in there, Kyle? The first six months I was in solitary, I did push-ups every day and I never talked to myself. The next six months, I stopped doing push-ups and I...I confess...I did talk a little to myself. The six months after that...those next six months, Kyle?_ _You don't wanna know what happened then."_

—**Charlie Crews**, _Life_, speaking to a man in the trunk of his car

_**Three hundred years **_

Today was a special day.

Above her the stars, (**my stars…**_), _drifted gently across the black void of space. They were beautiful… so bright and radiant against the harsh darkness that surrounded them. But their beauty was static. Their dance across the heavens a repeat every day, (**EVERY SINGLE DAY!**)and though sometimes the tapestry of space would alter as a star went briefly bright in supernova but the occurrences were rare and so far she had seen…

A quick glance around her for the correct scratches.

Four. One more and she'd have a full set. Despite herself a slight giggle escaped her lips. She almost jumped with fright at the sound of her own voice.

Now now. Don't lose track. This can't be missed. (**Do not miss this) ** It was one of the only things that could awaken her from her stupor.

"Are you certain this is the right day?" a sullen mare spoke up.

"Of course. I don't make mistakes" another said haughtily.

"Guys don't fight, not today" a third said timidly.

She glanced around examining the marks around her. Five hundred. Two thousand. Sixteen thousand. Thirty two thousand…

Yes this was the right day. Any moment now.

Silently she waited as above her stars twinkled like diamonds. It was difficult not to just space out staring at them and let time pass her by but this time she was focused and alert.

(**There**)

A squeal of delight and she was up and hopping about from hoof to hoof in excitement. Above in the void a brilliant blazing comet slowly made its way on its hundred year orbit. Its motion seemingly slow and languid but she knew it was travelling at truly incredible speeds.

It had changed from the last time she saw it. Last time it had been wrapped in a burning corona of blue gas that rippled and flowed in a long tail of energy. Now it had traces of mint green and golden sparkles as it proudly displayed itself for her hungry eyes.

More of its core had been peeled away in its hundred years of motion and clearly other reservoirs of gas hidden in its rocky core were starting to leech out and burn around it. It must have deposits of copper or gold too to give it its golden sparkle.

(**It's smaller too. Maybe another few hundred years and it won't be able to continue its journey**)

Shut up.

(**It may just stop out there in the void. Lost and alone and forever out our sight**)

I SAID SHUT UP!

She shook her head with a snarl and did her best to ignore her fears. A shy smile returned to her lips as she laid back, hoofs crossed under her head as she watched the beautiful comet trace the sky.

All was silent for hours as they watched the comet. For a short period of time they felt stirrings of happiness as they oohhed and awed at the shifting and ever changing colors of the comet.

But all too soon the sadness returned as the comet drifted away. They watched it silently as its flare of light grew smaller and smaller, fading to a tiny pinprick of flame in the dark before vanishing completely. Lost in the void of space again.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes angrily. She couldn't cry. It had been too long since she had last cried.

(**Be strong. Last time you gave in we had fifty years of depressive madness. We can't go through that again**)

She gave a deep snort and nodded her head weakly. Brushing a filthy mane from her eyes she tried to regain her composure. Better to be quiet and aware even if mad then to be ranting and raving across the breadth of her prison. Screaming and crying in senseless insanity.

The other three watched her closely. Concern on one, scorn on another and indifference on the last.

It was the scornful one who huffed and kicked at the dust idly, "So what now?"

She didn't reply. Instead she picked herself up and looked around again.

The white dust of the moon spread for miles. A barren wasteland filled with canyons, craters and hills of moon rock.

Except it wasn't barren. Not completely. Covered for miles and miles was a small set of scratch marks made by a hoof. Without any wind or elements the marks were still present even after hundreds of years since creation.

Four vertical scratch's by a hoof. And a single line diagonally cutting through them. Nearly three hundred years of time keeping drawn into the very surface of the moon. Without a word she picked out an empty space and pressed a hoof into the sandy surface of the moon.

One.

_**Four hundred years**_

She was walking now. For how long she wasn't sure. Eventually sitting in the same spot for… for?

(**One hundred years**)

Right. Sitting in the same spot for a hundred years did get old after awhile, (**Everything is old**), and so she'd picked herself up and started walking. No destination in mind. Just the act was enough. Mindlessly placing one hoof in front of the other would keep her occupied for another half a century or so.

A line of scratches a day apart traced for miles behind her. Even in total apathy she wouldn't stop trying to keep track of how long she had been here. She couldn't let it all blur together. She had to remember that there was a time when she wasn't trapped in this lonely hell.

She couldn't let herself believe that she had been here forever.

The other three followed behind occasionally chatting and arguing amongst themselves. She usually joined in albeit warily but today she felt too mentally drained to get involved.

One of them joined her and gave her shoulder a friendly nudge. She glanced down at the young mare who smiled back sadly.

"You haven't played with us for some time" she said softly.

(**Can't see the point**)

She just shrugged in response.

The young mare give her a sympathetic look and a brief nuzzle that she weakly returned, "Come on. How about we have some fun with our afternoon trot. A little race between us all?" the mare offered cheerfully.

A snort from behind them, "That sounds so lame" spat the sullen one.

"Too chicken to try and outrun me?"

A hoof thumped the ground fiercely, "I'll take you on anytime pipsqueak"

"This all very tiresome. Do we really have to do this?" asked the third with barely any interest.

"You got anything better to do today?"

A look was shared before the third shrugged again. "Very well" she said blandly.

The youngest turned to her again, "Ready leader?" she asked with bright eyes and a wide smile.

The display of childish glee drew her in. Her body was weak but she found the energy to stand tall and flashed a daredevil grin at the others. The youngest cheered while the angry one smirked back. The last merely yawned.

"Readysetgo!" the hotshot yelled and sped off ahead. The youngest raced after her yelling cheater. The last merely grumbled and followed at an easy gallop.

She followed with a smile quickly catching up to the others and matching them. Adrenaline worked its spell and soon her heart was pounding with joy at the simple rush of being alive. She pushed her body to go faster and faster and soon she was laughing with the others as they threw themselves at the horizon.

_**Five hundred years**_

She weakly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and after a few painful moments she realized her left eye was swollen shut.

She became aware she was curled up into a ball in the white dust. She tried to stretch out her legs but a sharp stab of pain halted that idea. Still trying to make sense through her dimmed sight she decided to just lay there until the pain became manageable.

Soon she started to struggle to her feet. The pain was still great but after… after…

(**Around about five hundred years now**)

Right. After five hundred years of abuse the pain was easy to deal with. Besides her body recovered swiftly from the damage.

(**Only to be broken again and again**)

She carefully explored her face and shuddered at the stickiness. Her blue hoof came away painted crimson and as she painfully lifted her wings to examine her sides (**Broken wings again. Ignore it**) and saw her fur was matted red with the white dust of the moon.

So many bruises. So many lesions. It would take some time to fully recover from this. But time was something she had an abundance of.

She looked for the others and found one close by. The young mare was curled up into a ball quietly sobbing so she went to her first and pulled the mare into a hug. They didn't exchange words, it had been too long, but just took comfort in each other.

The angry mare hobbled into view, her injuries just as severe as her own but then she always tried to fight.

"One day I'll kill her. One day" she hissed through bloodied teeth.

Beside her stood the third mare. Her body was covered in bruises but she paid them no heed. Her expression calm and blank despite the bruising of her face.

"Foolish to fight. It will change nothing" she rebuked her partner.

Anger shrieked and grabbed at the other, "I will not just roll over and take it! I'll make her pay!" she screamed into the other mares face.

Apathy just stared back. "We can't. We never can. Just accept that" she said hollowly.

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER JUST '**ACCEPT**' IT! SHE'LL DIE! I WILL KILL HER ONE DAY!"

The broken mare started to sob, "I'll stop the pain. It-it has to stop. One day it will stop! Please somepony make it stop!"

She clung to the other mare and bawled like a lost filly. Apathy showed little reaction at first but some spark of empathy took root in her blank eyes and she gently wrapped her hoofs round the crying mare.

"It will end. One day it will end. When we stop caring anymore" she whispered. The words seemed more for herself than any other.

The youngest reached out for her companions and with a wince of pain the leader picked her up and staggered to the other two. In a rare display of kindness Apathy opened her arms and the four mares clung to each other as they sought solace from the pain.

The leader looked up at the stars and thought of praying for salvation. But quickly realized with a dull throb of misery that there was nopony for her to pray to. Not for her.

_**Six hundred years**_

They were all staring at the world.

The planet that hung in the sky above them was so beautiful. If they weren't watching the majesty of the stars they were admiring the natural glamour of a living world. The white clouds… the green lands… the bright blue seas…

It had a name once, they believed anyway, but after so much time they had forgotten. It was an elegant and proud name that, even without the memory of the word, they still felt a fierce sense of longing for that ancient place. They wanted things they couldn't even put a name to anymore. Just half remembered concepts.

(**The wind and rain. The scent of flowers. The sound of dawns bell. A foals laughter. Smell of baking bread. Soft kisses. Grass under our hoofs**)

She shook her head with a hiss. The others winced and soon got aggravated. Anger started to glare in mounting rage at the bright blue world. Apathy started to play with rocks to distract herself and Filly began to quietly sob.

The leader sighed and shaking a few decades dust off her coat started to trot away. With equal misery and relief the others followed.

It was always the same. They could lose themselves for awhile watching the world but at some point they started to remember that once they had been a part of the world. Once they had danced and played and lived and loved on that green, green grass.

And now they were cast out from it. Now and forever.

_**Seven hundred years**_

(**Who are we?**)

It came to her as a sudden moment of clarity that stopped her dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her pupils compressed to pinpricks as fears cold grip took her heart. She started to shake and soon was hyperventilating as her mind teetered on the edge of collapse all over again.

The others stopped from their long walk and gathered around her in alarm. Anger shouting at her to snap out of it while Apathy told her to remain calm.

I can't remember my name. Stars above I can't remember my name!

Who was she? What was she doing here!?

She stared at her own hoofs and her quivering throat soon gave rise to a shrill shriek of terror. Her mind was racing trying to put a name to the pony whose body she inhabited but it came up blank.

Was she even alive? Was any of this real? Maybe it was all a fantasy, a terrible nightmare of a dying soul.

She felt her mind start to fracture and the edges of vision became dim as she screamed and screamed and screamed.

A sharp slap snapped her out of the abyss for a moment and her panicked eyes stared at the Filly who held her head in her hoofs.

"Listen to me! Look at your bracelet! What does it say!?"

Her demand cut through the insanity and she examined her hoofs again. Attached to her right leg was a golden bracelet marked with an image of the night sky across the length of the metal. She hadn't even realized she'd been wearing it.

In desperation she ripped it off, the matted fur underneath the metal tearing off as did, and frantically examined the underside.

Strange markings had been carefully scratched into the metal. After some staring she realized they were words. From the distance past of her memory she remembered she could read this.

'_To my dearest Lulu. Happy birthday. With love from your big sister' _

She read and read again the heartfelt words and slowly she stopped shaking in the grips of madness. She let out a small titter that became a hysterical laugh as she held the bracelet tight against her chest.

Lulu. My name is Lulu.

"That was a close call" Anger muttered nervously.

"She'll forget again in fifty years. We must stay ready" Apathy said with unusual seriousness.

Lulu didn't pay attention. She continued to rock back and forth, holding the bracelet close to her heart and muttering her name over and over. The Filly rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and for awhile they all just sat quietly together as their leader drew herself back together.

After awhile Lulu wiped away her tears and smiled down at the inscription on the bracelet. She was lucky she had had a sister who loved her. She may have gone mad otherwise.

_**Eight hundred years**_

(**She's here**)

The light of the stars dimmed and then faded as an unnatural miasma of darkness coiled around them. It had come upon them suddenly and as happened every time they huddled together in fear and safety. They say repetition breeds familiarity yet even after all this time they still shook with terror whenever she came for them.

Lulu held Filly close as the smallest of them cowered in fear. Apathy stood to her side staring out into the darkness, her features composed but a slight curl of contempt to her lips.

Anger had no such restraint and paced back and forth before them, her stance protective and defiant, eyes alight with the desire for battle and teeth fully bared in a snarl.

When she stepped out of the darkness there was no words spoken. Black as night, taller and stronger than them all, and with an undeniable aura of cruelty around her. Glowing reptilian eyes fixed them with a look of absolute malice and her motions where that of a powerful apex predator as she stalked towards them.

She was in no mood for verbal torture today. The message in her eyes was clear. She wanted her release and she would take it hard and painfully.

Anger let out a roar of long suffering torment and threw herself at the Nightmare. The cruel goddess was not interested in playing today and with a swipe of her massive wings sent the smaller pony flying. As soon as she hit the ground the Nightmare was atop her, hoofs raised to strike.

Filly cried and even Apathy winced as one, two, three thunderous blows struck the downed mare and her resistance was ended in as many seconds. Lulu watched silently and thought she felt the rage burning in her chest she couldn't summon the will to fight. Not after so long.

(**Pointless to resist. Pointless to fight. We will break and break and break. Always for her enjoyment**)

Nightmare drew closer and Apathy took her turn. She moved to stand defiant before the Nightmare who glared down at the frowning mare.

A hoof lashed out and Apathys' face snapped to the side. She breathed sharply for a moment before she swung her head back and stared back at the Nightmare.

"That supposed to impress me?" she asked blandly.

Nightmare let out a hiss. Apathy was always the one who irked her the most. Her wings spread with a snap and rushed down to pull the mare into her hoofs. A loud crack and the limp body was contemptuously dropped in the dust.

Lulu pulled Filly closer as the small mares crying reached a higher pitch. A part of her wished that the little one would stop but she knew it wasn't possible. It was her nature to cry the most.

A deep black aura surrounded the Filly and she was wrenched from Lulus' arms. The Filly found herself face to face with the cruelest of all creatures and her crying instantly stopped as she completely froze in terror.

Nightmare smiled and when she spoke her voice was soft as velvet and viciously seductive, "I'll be with you in a moment little one" she promised in a whisper.

She dumped Filly on the ground and the mare curled into a ball, rocking herself and trying to escape into her mind from the fear.

Lulu stared at the floor unable to meet her tormentors' eyes. The Nightmare stopped just before her and even without looking Lulu knew she had the most sadistic smirk across her perfect face.

Ethereal strands of hair reached down and grasped Lulus' chin forcing her to meet demonic eyes. Nightmare smiled and her gaze wandered over Lulu, "Looking quite raggedy these days aren't you"

(**Screw you**)

Lulu didn't reply. She closed her eyes and tried to blank out what was happened to her.

"None of that now" Nightmare said softly and Lulu let out a gasp of pain. Her eyes widened with horror and revulsion as the Nightmare carefully explored her.

(**Get off, get off, GET OFF!**)

Her captor smiled again and it almost looked gentle. Enough to draw her in several hundred years ago but now Lulu just felt empty when she saw it. The Nightmare gently guided her lips to meet her own and almost as soon as they touched Lulu surrendered.

The horrible thing wasn't when she was being hurt but when the Nightmare made her enjoy it… that was the worst.

After a few moments of breathless motion the Nightmare pulled back and grinned wickedly at Lulu. Her eyes roamed hungrily over her slaves body and Lulu couldn't stop herself shuddering.

The Nightmare didn't miss this but the action just made her grin wider. "Well slave. Is today the day you try and fight me… or are you going to behave for your goddess?"

Lulu stared at the ground silently as a hundred different responses flashed across her mind. She thought of lashing out with Anger, she considered quipping with a snarky comment of Apathy, and she even wondered if she should just bawl like a Filly and hope screaming out her pain would make her feel better.

But in the end she did none of these things. Instead she turned round, laid on the choking dust of the moon, and presenting herself to the Nightmare.

(**Please let us die this time**)

The emptiness in her heart throbbed with pain and she whimpered as her captor laughed.

"Good girl"

_**Nine hundred years**_

The group of ponies were on another of their long walks. For once all was completely quiet as the marched in silence. Lulu had her head held high as she just watched the stars while walking in the lead.

"Hey are those stars new?"

The group paused in their walk with some blinks of surprise. Lulu shook her head to come out of her trance, walking for years had that effect on them all, and looked at Anger.

The mare was standing on a clump of rocks head craning back as she squinted above her. The ponies gathered below her with varying degrees of interest.

"What stars?" Filly asked.

Anger pointed a hoof at six different points and as one all of them tilted their heads back to look.

Lulu frowned as she spied the stars that Anger pointed to. She had seen them before, (**we know all the stars in the night sky**) but their orbits had changed. They had moved since the last time she had seen them.

"Interesting. Perhaps we should observe them for awhile?" Apathy tiredly suggested.

Lulu sat down with a thud and the others gathered around her. Quietly they stared into the void, watching the intriguing stars above.

_**One thousand years**_

The stars were coming together.

Some celestial alignment was occurring, something that could only occur perhaps every millennia or so. The stars overhead shone brighter than any others and lay in a straight line between the moon and the living world ahead.

Lulu stared in wonder. Something was happening here. Something she wouldn't dare dream for fear of waking and reality crushing what was left of her soul. The aligned stars were a clear path, a bridge to that precious world, and for the first time in untold centuries she felt strength and energy fill her.

The stars were giving her power.

She blinked and snapped fully to attention as she sensed the magical weight on her dissipate after so long.

Ever since she could remember she had been bound to this moon. Trying to fly away or teleport was impossible. It wasn't gravity that held her but the magical pull of that terrible spell that had imprisoned her here. Its weight across her shoulders had been a constant leash and after so long she had forgotten what that pressure even was.

But now it was gone and for the first time in a thousand years her magic unraveled and spread throughout her body. Finally free and unbound.

She could escape! She could finally be free of this wretched prison!

With a hysterical laugh Lulu spread her wings and lit her horn with a violet glow. The others stared at her with speechless expressions as she gave them a broad grin.

"It's time to escape my friends" she said joyously.

"You're right my dear. It is time to escape"

Lulu froze, eyes wide and shocked. She heard the others let out gasps and growls and with extreme reluctance slowly looked behind her.

(**Nononononononononononononono nonononono!**)

The Nightmare stood above her. So close she could feel the warmth of her body. The force of her stare held her completely immobile and all Lulu could do was whimper as the much larger mare grinned. Her smile was filled with perverse delight as she observed Lulus devastated expression and she leaned in close to her petrified slave.

"Were you going to run and leave me pet?" she asked softly. Her words like honey but underlined with menace.

Lulu couldn't even reply. She just shook violently as the other mare glanced up at the line of stars and licked her lips.

Nightmare was actually panting and subtle shaking as the way out was laid bare. After so very long there was a way out from this cage.

"After all this time we spent together. All I've done for you and you planned to run and leave me trapped here"

(**You did nothing but torment us!**)

Lulu wanted to scream but instead shrank down to the ground at the danger in Nightmares words.

"That makes me so… ANGRY!" Nightmare screamed and lashed out with a hoof.

Lulu yelled as she was struck across her face. Thrown several feet she coughed and cried as she clutched her aching jaw.

The others leap on Nightmare screaming in defiance but the monster batted them away with ease. She shook her head as she stalked closer to Lulu, "No my pet. Your 'friends' can't help you this time. It's just me and you now"

(**Escape! ESCAPE! WE MUST RUN!**)

Lulus' wings snapped open and she launched herself into the air. Terrors adrenaline giving her a speed she hadn't had for centuries. Her eyes fixated on the planet above as she raced into the void.

"IT'S ALWAYS BEEN JUST ME AND YOU SLAVE!" Nightmares scream chased after her.

She barely made it twenty feet before she was caught in a crushing grip. A dark telekinetic force holding her immobile as she struggled to be free.

Hoofs suddenly took hold of her waist and the mare froze as Nightmare hugged her close to her burning body. The monster nuzzling her neck as she held the smaller pony like a doll.

"So warm… so soft… You've provided me with so much entertainment pet. Breaking you has been a fun diversion these past thousand years and despite my anger… I must thank you. Without you to torment I may have lost my mind like you did down on that rock"

Lulu shuddered as her captor tenderly caressed her. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest and she swallowed thickly as she opened her lips to speak.

"P-please…"

"Yes my pet?" Nightmare cooed as she nibbled on one of her ears, lulu whimpering at the gentle attention

"Please let me go" she begged with a broken sob.

"No my pet. I'm afraid I can't do that. In fact I have half a mind to leave you to rot on that moon while I escape for your treachery"

(**Please no**)

Lulu cried at the prospect. Not that. Anything but that. The Nightmare merely shushed her as she continued to idly violate the pony caught in her grip. Lulus' defeated sobbing doing nothing to dissuade her.

"But, Nightmare said with an annoyed sigh, I can't leave here by myself anyway. Fortunately for you I need your body to set hoof upon that world. Which means we have to go together my dear pet"

"My body?" Lulu whispered in confusion. She shrieked as she was spun in Nightmares grip so they were crushed chest to chest, hips to hips, frightened cry to sadistic smile.

"Oh yes my dear. Think back carefully. Surely something of our time together is still rattling around that shattered mind of yours. You've only been on your own for nine hundred years or so now"

(**No. We don't want to remember the cold. The isolation. We don't want to remember you!**)

Lulu frantically tried to understand what her captor meant. A time before this? They were one once?

Memories started to bubble to the surface. Lulu felt an inexplicable cold coat her limbs and despite herself she huddled closer to the Nightmare for warmth.

(**Please don't remember. We don't want to remember!**)

"That's right my dear. Remember the endless night. Remember the banishment by your own sister. Remember your name '_LUNA'_!" Nightmare laughed with triumph.

With a scream of pain the memories came flooding back in a tsunami of torment. She remembered the Nightmare approaching her. She remembered the promises that together they would get her the respect and love she so longed for. She remembered the endless night she enforced on the world.

Too late she realized that her partner was nothing but a monster. And that the partnership was a trap. She remembered killing and maiming and being helpless to stop herself.

She remembered her sister… banishing her to his hell…

(**SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE US FROM THE MONSTER! WE BEGGED AND BEGGED BUT SHE WOULDN'T HEAR US! WHY CELESTIA! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!?**)

And then for awhile the Nightmare rampaged across the moon desperate to escape. The monster realizing that there was no escape, not for another thousand years; she remembered her making a decision.

She remembered being let free… only be driven to madness by torture and pain as a diversion for the Nightmare.

Lunas' eyes went glassy as the revelation finally shattered her completely. Her minds collapse the only option left to escape the pain as a thousand years of monumental torment took their toll.

She went limp in Nightmares arms and the larger alicorn tenderly gathered her up in a soothing embrace. Luna staring blankly into space as her own personal Nightmare stroked her mane and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Luna. I'll take care of you. Now and forever you will be my favored pet" Nightmare whispered lovingly. With a final, gentle kiss upon Lunas' brow her essence collapsed into a fog of dark energy that swiftly enveloped the unresisting alicorn.

A silhouette of Luna could just be made out inside the fog but as the magic's motions grew more frantic her outline changed, growing bigger, growing stronger, until Luna was gone once again.

Lunas' eyes opened and the Nightmare looked out at the distant world of Equestria. A terrible fanged grin split her lips as she threw her head back and laughed maniacally.

The Nightmare was back.

And this time she was here to stay.

_Authors note; welp that's it. Here's hoping I don't get flamed to hell. This is not a one-shot people I do have more chapters planned if you all want to see more. And I thank you so much for taking the time to read this everybody I really appreciate it _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mlp friendship is magic and the works of Gary Jules do not belong to me and I have no intention of using them for profit.**_

_**Ok here's the next chapter and first I'd like to thank everybody for their reviews I really love them **____** and because of the points raised I'll address some things I believe need clarifying.**_

_**Firstly Filly, Apathy and Anger represent different parts of Lunas mind. Extended isolation has led to split personality disorder or creating imaginary friends as a way to deal with the loneliness and that is what Luna has had to do. Also the voice that speaks in bold brackets represents Lunas insecurities and fears. Basically that little voice in your head that's always harping at you to write more and sleep less, that kind of stuff.**_

_**Apologise if it's confusing I'm trying to see if I can write a more psychological story and it's all new to me I'm afraid.**_

_**Lastly the story becomes a bit AU here and as always the mature tag stays in place for violence and blood (though not too much!)**_

_**Thank you **___

**Chapter 2**

**The only way out is...**

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_. _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._ _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take._ _When people run in circles it's a very, very. _M_ad world, mad world._

GARY JULES - MAD WORLD LYRICS

The sun rose over the land of Equestria with a glorious flare of light. It quickly climbed the heavens, as if eager to shine its warmth across the land below it. For the ponies that inhabited the realm it was a welcome sight and they always greeted the new day with varying emotions of happiness.

Nowhere was the welcome of dawn more fervent then in the capital city of Canterlot. The denizens of that vibrant city basking in the suns light, happy in the knowledge that the custodian of their sun lived within their own home.

Princess Celestia, steward of the sun, ruler of Equestria and a goddess made flesh watched the dawn from her balcony high in the towers of her royal palace. The new dawns rays filled her with strength and comfort and while she normally found joy in the act of raising the sun today her heart was filled with fear. Not for herself but for her beloved subjects who had began their day unknowing of the danger soon to befall them.

Some would quickly notice the disparity of the day and voice questions but she knew nopony would panic. Their faith in their princess absolute in the face of uncertainty. The thought did nothing to comfort her.

Her luminous violet eyes hadn't moved from a single spot in the skies even as she raised the sun. Above her was the moon, the partner to her sun, and for a thousand years she had taken custodianship of it along with her own charge. It had been difficult to control but after so long she had eased into a familiar rhythm with controlling the night cycle.

But today the moon had stubbornly refused to retreat below the horizon, its position fixed and unmoving in the night sky. Celestia had been forced to raise the sun to match the moon to prevent panic but even after that it still refused to move.

The princess had known what was happening. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. But she had found herself hoping it wasn't to be. Old fears and regrets and indeed guilt had plagued her and she had begged the celestial body to move aside for the day.

But it was when the mare in the moon, that ancient mark upon the moon's surface that was a constant reminder of Celestia's failure, vanished from sight that she knew today was the day. Today the nightmare was to start all over again.

Today she got to see her sister again.

Today she had to fight her sister again.

'Today I have to kill my si- no! That won't happen!' Celestia shut her eyes tight as her heart pounded against her rips.

She almost chuckled in bitter amusement. Even after a thousand years that pain returned as sharp as ever. Her defeat as fresh on her mind as it was so long ago.

With a heavy sigh she left her balcony and retreated to her quarters. She knew it wouldn't be long before the Nightmare attacked her. A thousand years ago she had been cautious about engaging her in a straight fight but Celestia imagined that after a so long imprisoned the Nightmare would be eager for a reckoning and probably a little insane.

'Thank the stars that Luna slept all that time. The elements enforcing a coma on her until the spell failed' Celestia thought with some thankfulness. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to be locked away for so long. In a way she even felt some regret for forcing such a fate on the Nightmare. But in the end it hadn't been her choice. She had wielded the elements but they had chosen the punishment not she.

'I wanted my sister back safe and sound you fickle lumps of rock'

Breathing deeply through the nose and letting out a long breathe the princess kept herself under control. She had raged and lived under a black depression for almost a century after banishing Luna. Now was not the time to lose focus.

She was ready and prepared for the Nightmare's attack. She was confident that she could defeat the beast and free her sister. She had had a long time to grow stronger and wiser. But she had to make sure she had a contingency in place if the unthinkable happened.

Lifting a scroll with kinesis and dipping a quill in ink she prepared the most important letter she had ever written. She wished she didn't have to do this. She never wanted to put her dearest student in danger but she had no choice. She knew that if she failed someone would have to use the elements that she no longer could and nopony was purer of spirit then Twilight Sparkle.

But she would need help. And more importantly she would need friends...

"Please forgive me Twilight" Celestia whispered as she put quill to parchment.

"_To my most faithful student."_

High in the skies above, hidden in an unnaturally dark cloud Nightmare Moon gazed down with avaricious eyes at the city below her. Despite her need for vengeance she had found herself just staring at the beautiful world below her and the ponies going about her lives. It was probably a lingering sensation from Luna but she found the real breathing creatures oddly fascinating.

She shuddered and resisted the urge to frolic in the cloud she rested in. The softness, the breeze, even the cursed sunlight were like the most powerful drug to a creature that had spent so long starved of contact.

Nightmare found herself grinning smugly as she contemplated the truly sublime torture she had enforced on her dearest pet. While she had been forced to stay awake by those cursed elements she had managed to pass the time between enforcing a near comatose state on herself for decades at a time and abusing Luna. It had been enough for her to keep the majority of her mind together through the long years. Pity Luna hadn't been so lucky.

With a laugh she rose to her full height and spread her wings wide. This was it. No hiding or skulking. No long wait to gather an army. She was going to settle this right here, right now, and finally topple the rule of the goddess of the sun.

Wrapped in deep shadows of magic she launched off the cloud and dived towards the city below. She angled her flight towards the tallest tower of the palace feeling the essence of Celestia concealed within.

She bared her fangs and let out a mad laugh as the wind whipped through her mane and scratched along her fur. She was finding her recklessness exhilarating and instead of unease she felt such freedom at throwing everything on the line. She knew that Celestia would be waiting for her and no doubt she had made plans to defeat her.

But that was fine. Nightmare Moon had a plan of her own.

The first warning Celestia got was a sudden chill that swept over her despite the warmth of the summer sun. She had barely looked out of her balcony when she saw the ball of dark energy rushing towards her. Eyes wide in surprise she threw herself back, throwing up a shield of energy as something collided with her tower with enough force to crack the walls.

Black smoke billowed in every direction and within an instant Celestia was a lone light in a dark void that refused to part no matter how bright she shone. She grit her teeth as a mocking chuckle echoed across the darkness and she steeled herself as her enemy appeared before her.

"Hello Celestia" she said with a fanged grin.

"Nightmare Moon" Celestia growled back.

"What no fond welcome for your sister? Not even a hug?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!" Celestia screamed in outrage.

"Oh? Nightmare stretched and ran a hoof down her neck, this is Luna's body. I think I can safely make a claim to being your sister"

"You are a parasite who steals the flesh of others nothing more" Celestia hissed.

"Tut tut sister. I do not 'steal'. No this body was giving to me freely and willingly. It is mine, now and forever"

Celestia snarled and dropped her shield. Nightmares' eyes widened in glee as Celestia fired a blazing beam of light at her. The Nightmare breaking apart into a wisp of smoke before the beam struck.

"Did I say something to upset you?" Nightmare said sweetly.

"YOU TRICKED HER! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER LONELINESS AND THEN HER BODY!" Celestia's scream was loud enough to shake the building as she hunted for her enemy but she couldn't lay eyes on her.

A sickening laugh from the Nightmare, "I took advantage of her body? Oh Celestia you walked right into that one. I did a lot more to Luna then you know"

Celestia didn't like the Nightmares' tone, "What do you mean?"

More laughter from the darkness, "Let's just say that it gets boring and... frustrating... being alone on the moon. Luna, the poor thing, was such a delicious morsel that I'm afraid it was quite impossible for me to keep my hoofs off her"

Celestia heart beat cold, "You're lying" she said faintly.

"Such a stunning body she had Celestia, Nightmare continued lustfully, the moans and cries she'd make as I took her on the cold surface of her beloved moon. Did you know she was a maiden? Of course you would you were her sister but then, she mused thoughtfully, if you knew her better she wouldn't be in the predicament she's in now right?"

"You're lying! The elements locked you both away. Luna slept inside while you roamed on the outside!" Celestia argued hotly.

A snort from the Nightmare, "Please Celestia I broke out of that enchantment in a mere century"

"You see... I realised that I couldn't escape and that I would go mad if I didn't figure something out. So after a great deal of trial and error, and I admit desperation, I managed to break the connection between Luna and me and separate us"

Celestia was frowning now, "She'd be free though. Once unbounded you couldn't take over her again without consent" she murmured.

"Correct but that wasn't a problem. Luna was bound to the moon too and I could only force myself to sleep for about fifty years at most before I'd awake and quickly get bored. Which is where Luna came in"

"Shut up"

"The first time I took her... oh how she fought, really that mare surprised me, but I still had a great deal of power from possessing her and she only got weaker as time went by. For awhile she struggled but eventually she stopped so I had to think up new ways to get a reaction from her"

Celestia didn't respond. She was staring at the floor silently, her face set in stone as tears blurred her eyes. She shook with a growing rage and the Nightmare just smirked seeing it.

"Over time our sweet Luna wasted away until she was nothing but a shell of the mare she was. It got to the point where no matter how many bones I broke or how vicious I was during intimacy she just didn't care. Amazing really because I can be pretty imaginative"

Celestia looked up and her eyes burned pure gold with power. Flames started to lick around her as she glowered into the darkness. The Nightmare watched with a mad grin and couldn't resist twisting the knife some more.

"And you want to know the truly sad thing Celestia?" Nightmare said almost gently.

"She cried for you. Every time I took her she begged for you to come save her until one day she just... stopped"

Celestia swallowed thickly as tears streamed down her face, "Thank you... for telling me that..."

A blast of fire exploded from her body and The Nightmare threw up her own shield with a yell of surprise. The shadows that had enveloped them were ripped away by the light and Nightmare screamed in defiance as her own shield buckled then shattered and she was caught in the incandescent storm of magical fire.

Thrown from the erupting tower with incredible force she snapped open her wings and struggled to right herself. Letting out a snarl she glared daggers as Celestia rose from the wreckage to face her. The other alicorn was glowing golden with energy and a bright aura of power shone around her as she advanced on the Nightmare.

"I was worried about facing you. I feared that I would be found lacking in a contest of strength between us" the older alicorn said placidly. Nightmare blasted a beam of dark energy that was effortlessly blocked by a pulse of power.

"But hearing what you did to Luna... I know I can't lose now. Because I can't allow you to get away with it"

A burst of gold and Nightmare reared back in shock as Celestia teleported right in front of her. The princess gave no warning as she punched her across the jaw sending the dark alicorn flying again.

"I'm going to free my sister from you once and for all. Then... I'm going to kill you" Celestia hissed with deadly promise.

Nightmare recovered and with a roar rushed at Celestia. Another blast of dark energy was blocked but Nightmare kept coming and smashed horn first against Celestias' shield. The shield shattered but Celestia surprised Nightmare by spinning and lashing out with a buck at her.

The crack of Celestias' golden shoes smashing into Nightmares chin echoed for miles and before she could recover Celestia shrieked and smashed into her.

The dark alicorn was on pure defence, hoofs raised to cover herself as Celestia relentlessly pummelled her with furious strength. To say Nightmare was surprised was an understatement. In the past Celestia had relied on her magic to fight but now she was scrapping like a pit fighter.

"I'M STRONGER THEN BEFORE NIGHTMARE! YOU DARE THROW YOUR CRIMES IN MY FACE AND ACT LIKE THEY'RE ACHIEVEMENTS!? I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US!" Celestia screamed in her face.

Hooves grabbing her neck Celestia drew the dazed Nightmare close, "Be strong Luna" she whispered before she raised a hoof and punched Nightmare clear before following up with a direct hit from a blast of magic.

Nightmare Moon screamed as her flesh burned with agony. She struggled to clear her senses and as she saw Celestia charging up a second shot she teleported away in a desperate burst of dark energy.

Celestia yelled in outrage and teleported too, following the trail of her essence towards the Everfree forest.

In a pulse of golden light Celestia manifested high above the wilds of the Everfree forest. The dense dark canopy stretched for miles and birds took flight all around her in fright. She sensed the monsters within watching her warily but she paid them no heed, her eyes searching zealously for her quarry.

She felt a burst of magic to the west and raced after it with a powerful flap of her wings. As she raced ahead her mind was obsessively examining and re-examining the spell she had prepared for this moment.

She had had a thousand years to research ways to safely remove the Nightmare from her dear sister. After tireless search she was confident she had succeeded and the spell nestling within her thoughts would surely banish the Nightmare for good this time. All she had to do was weaken the demon enough for her to be unable to escape the spell.

Not for the first time she cursed that she had not been strong enough to perform the spell last time they fought. That she had been forced to rely on the uncertain nature of the elements. Her ears still rang with Nightmare Moons mocking words and her heart burned with pain as she considered what state her little sister would be in once freed.

No matter her injuries, physical or mental, Celestia would be there with her sister every step of the way. Even if it took another thousand years for Luna to recover Celestia would be at her side without rest or regret.

She soon came to a massive clearing hidden deep within the forest. She sensed the lingering traces of magic and seeing the levelled trees she knew this hadn't been made naturally. Touching down gently she viewed her surroundings haughtily.

"I can sense your presence Nightmare. Cease your cowardly hiding and reveal yourself. Or do you truly fear my wraith?" Celestia said with tight lips.

She heard a shriek and whirled round with a howl of rage. The Nightmare was falling upon her, fangs bared and wings wide. Celestia responded with a boom of telekinetic force that struck the Nightmare back and the white alicorn followed with another blast of magic.

Nightmare Moon dissolved into mist to escape the attack and acting on instinct Celestia spun and swung a hoof behind her, catching the reappeared alicorn across the cheek. Reeling back in pain Celestia grasped her in TK, ignorant of the Nightmares struggles, and slammed her into the ground twice in quick succession.

Coughing blood the Nightmare scrambled back desperately and Celestia stalked after her slowly and murderously. Nightmare continued to back away, eyes wide with terror and she raised a hoof to beseech Celestia.

"Please! Please show mercy!" she begged as she kept retreating.

Celestia grit her teeth as the rage threatened to consume her, "After everything you've done? You dare ask me for mercy?" she hissed.

Nightmare didn't respond but her backpedalling grew more panicked.

"AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO LUNA YOU ACTUALLY DARE TO ASK ME FOR MERCY!? NO NIGHTMARE! THERE WILL BE NO MERCY, ONLY DEATH AND DAMNATION FOR YOU!" Celestia screamed as she finally grew tired of the sight of the filth before her and lit her horn as she prepared the spell.

Nightmare suddenly stopped and picked herself up with casual ease. Celestia frowned as the monster smiled at her, "Thanks for walking into the circle Celestia" she said.

Celestia's eyes widened in shock as Nightmare sent out a pulse of magic from her horn and a circle of eldritch runes blazed to life in vivid green fire around her. She cursed as she realised she had been tricked into walking into Nightmare Moons trap.

She quickly let out a blast of magic and smiled grimly as she felt the containment crack. She glared back at the Nightmare who was watching her with an eerie calm.

"This won't hold me" she promised.

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "It's not a prison. It's a banishment spell"

"All the more reason for me to break out" Celestia spat.

Nightmare smiled again and this time Celestia felt uneasy at the sick gloating to it, "If only it was that simple"

To Celestia's surprise the Nightmare summoned a blade of dark glass to her side, wickedly sharp and long she held it in her telekinesis and Celestia tensed.

"This is gonna hurt..." Nightmare sighed and with a grimace reversed the knife and plunged it into her own chest.

"LUNA!" Celestia screamed and rebounded from the circle as instinct made her rush forward. The Nightmare laughed wetly as she withdrew the stained knife.

"Luna, Luna, Luna... it was always about her wasn't it Celestia? It was the reason you had such a hard time dealing with me all those centuries ago"

The Nightmare ran the blade down her neck and Celestia let out a whine of distress as a red line traced her fur, "You always held back when we fought. We wouldn't even ride out to meet me in battle until I destroyed a few towns to get your attention. All because you were worried about your precious little sister"

"Well now I've decided to use that weakness of yours. The ultimate gamble as it were... something I wouldn't have done before but now I feel I have no choice"

"What do you mean" Celestia said roughly.

Nightmare smiled and Celestia shuddered at the blood that flecked her teeth.

"Surrender Celestia. Put up no resistance as I banish you to the sun. Not for a thousand years unfortunately but long enough. I've had a lot of time to think up this spell"

Celestia swallowed thickly, "Or?"

Nightmare rested the blade against her neck, "Or I slit my throat and Luna dies. It may kill me too but I'm willing to take the chance"

"You're bluffing"

Nightmare stared at her flatly and pressed the knife into her skin, "STOP, STOP!" Celestia screamed.

"Your answer!?" Nightmare Moon demanded and Celestia hung her head and grimaced as her mind raced for a solution.

But nothing came. And with a sob the regal alicorns shoulders slumped, "Ok" she whispered.

Nightmare laughed triumphantly and quickly began to speak the words of her spell. Celestia remaining silent with tightly shut eyes as she fought back her tears. The wards around her flared brighter and brighter and she could feel a terrible pressure build upon her body as her essence began to dissolve.

Just before she disappeared to join with her beloved sun the Nightmare couldn't resist a final jibe, "Don't worry Celestia. I'll take good care of your subjects while you're gone. And Luna too!" she laughed as the tears broke across Celestias face.

'_Forgive me Luna... I failed you again'_

Celestia vanished in a blaze of light and Nightmare laughed uproariously. She had done it. She had finally won!

Her laughter cut out with a hacking cough and a dry rattle as the pain in her chest overcame her. She let out a pained moan and held a hoof against the weeping wound.

It would take some time to heal. Luna's body was greatly weakened by her long isolation and such an injury that normally wouldn't faze an alicorn was regenerating at a fraction of its normal rate.

Inwardly Nightmare was amazed and a little fearful of how powerful Celestia had been. She had been expecting a fight but the battle had been completely one-sided as the sun goddess beat her across the land. Celestia hadn't been joking when she said she had grown stronger over the centuries and only a desperate gamble on Nightmares part had snatched victory.

Still her rival was gone now. Only for a century or two but more than enough time for Nightmare Moon to regain her strength and consolidate her power. And she knew the perfect place to start.

Observing the ponies below she had overhead that tonight was the summer sun solstice and that Celestia was expected to appear in a small town called Ponyville. It would be the perfect place to take the stage and announce her rule to the world.

Plus, she grimaced and lay down weakly as her chest still throbbed in pain; it wasn't until later tonight and would give her time to get over her injury.

She could wait a few more hours to ensure she looked as regal and powerful as possible for her new subjects.

Surrounded by endless darkness Luna sat silent and distant to all around her, eyes staring off into space as her broken mind wallowed in numb isolation. Bars of dark iron locked her in a cage and her friends gathered close around her for warmth and comfort.

They were lit by a stuttering blue glow generated by Filly, a desperate attempt to push back the unafraid shadows around them. Anger paced the small cell like a caged beast and Apathy lay sprawled across the cold floor beside Luna, her eyes just as blank and senseless as their leader. Of the three she was most in sync with Luna right now.

"Please Luna talk to us! Don't let her break you like this!" Filly sobbed.

"When I get out of here she'll suffer for this" Anger hissed under her breath. Just outside the cage three creatures of formless shadow watched her intently. Extensions of the Nightmares consciousness they were the jailors and guards of this mental prison.

Anger lashed out against the bars with a loud rattle, the shadows unruffled by her posturing, and shouting in rage whirled on Luna.

"She screwed us over again Luna! She's out there now walking the land while we're stuck in here! We can't let this happen again!"

**(Nothing we can do. She's won)**

Luna agreed with a sad sniff. It was too late; she was just a puppet all over again. A useful meat suit for the Nightmare to wear while she terrorised Equestria.

She'd felt pain, especially a agonising wound in her chest, for awhile now and guessed that the Nightmare had fought her sister. Judging by the fact she was still alive and not free she guessed her sister had lost the fight. Her sister... She... she couldn't remember what she looked like... couldn't even remember her name. She only had a vague sense of warmth and a loving smile... and of betrayal.

It was too late now. She couldn't escape a thousand years ago when she was at her prime there was no way she could now.

Apathy moved slightly, "Just want to stop caring" she whispered.

"Want to be free"

"Want to kill!"

**(Want to die...)**

Luna almost chuckled at that hopeless dream. Death... such a thing was beyond her. She'd tried plenty of times but the Nightmare wouldn't let her. Her body too great a prize to allow to die. The best she could hope for was her mind to completely become catatonic and cease to care.

"That's the way" Apathy said softly.

"NO! WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS!" Filly yelled in distress.

"We fight. We keep fighting" Anger agreed with a growl.

"How though? It's impossible" Luna muttered. She giggled hysterically as memories continued to flood her mind. The terrible things Nightmare had done to her, the constant pain and fear, the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

She understood why she had forgotten everything including her name. Sacrificing her sense of self and memory was the only way to cope with what was happening to her. But now that she was back in equestria the floodgates had opened and she was forced to experience every agonizying moment in clear detail.

She cried and pulled at her mane with both hooves. She didn't want to remember again. She didn't want to beg for her sister again. She just wanted to forget it all!

Filly rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, "Don't give up! We have to keep believing. We can't give up hope"

Luna shook her head, "It's too much" she sobbed.

Filly wiped away Luna's tears and nuzzled her comfortingly, "It's not over yet. We have a chance now! We can't give it up now we're finally back home"

"What do you mean?"

Anger knocked her hooves together, "We're back in Equestria. Ponies will fight the Nightmare and maybe after a thousand years they're stronger, maybe they can actually challenge her!"

The mare started to pace again, "We wait for a weakness. For the Nightmare to use up so much power in battle that we have a crack in her prison to fight her, she gave Luna a black look, we could have tried earlier if you would lift yourself from your pathetic stupor"

Luna looked away uncomfortably. It was true that during the earlier battle the Nightmare's concentration had slipped and Luna had seen a small chance to try and resist. But she had been too afraid and too broken to try.

Filly took her head in her small hooves, the small mare giving Luna a pleading look.

"Promise us you'll try. The next opportunity, no matter how small, you'll try to break free"

Luna stared at the ground for a moment, struggling to find some resolve before she gave the tiniest nod, "Ok" she whispered.

Filly grinned and hugged her tight and feeling some life return to her Luna hugged back. Anger smirked and went back to hurling insults at the shadows and even Apathy found the energy to roll over and sit up.

**(A small chance to escape... we know that it's a foolish hope)**

'But it's a hope. And right now it's all we have'

Filly pulled back and gave the group a determined look, "Come on. Let's see what's happening out there!" the others nodded and rallied around her, horns beginning to glow as they pushed back the void.

The light they nurtured stuttered and threatened to die at any moment but Luna and her friends pushed on, determined to defy the darkness. Their shadowy jailors hissed and prowled agitatedly but couldn't stop the light.

With a shout of effort the light flared out and the darkness receded. Eyes wide with amazement the four mares stared at the spectacle revealed above them.

A mirror, massive and curved showed an image of a world before them. A world shrouded in night. Despite the wince of guilt they still drank in the sights. The long grass, trees and flowers, beautiful rolling hills that stretched for miles. Bathed in moonlight it was the most wondrous thing they had seen for so long... except for one ugly stain.

Floating just before the mirror was the Nightmare, her spirit limp and unresponsive as her focus was on the waking world. Anger hissed and Luna felt an echoing urge to sink her teeth into the monster.

"Where is she going?" Anger grumbled after awhile. The others frowned as they realised the landscape was moving at great speed and it surely meant Nightmare Moon's body was on the move. But to where?

Soon the hills levelled and a town came into view. The mares let out a collected gasp as they saw stunning rows of houses, gorgeous gardens and architecture. The quintessential country town basking in nature.

"Look! PONIES!" Filly squealed in delight as they saw real life ponies. The bars rattled as everypony rushed forward to see as much as they could.

"Wow..."

Ponies walking the streets... ponies laughing and holding loved ones... ponies dancing and playing games. Despite the lateness of the hour the town was full of life as if a party was about to occur. Small foals ran around their elders' in play and Luna let out a choked sob of bliss seeing the smiling faces.

... It was all so lovely...

**(That will all change when the Nightmare reveals herself)**

The thought was a splash of icy water. "No, no, no!" she started to shake as she imagined what would happen to all those smiling faces. All those precious ponies suffering again because of her.

With a cry she smashed against the bars, shoulder aching every time she slammed into the metal but refusing to acknowledge the pain. Anger was quick to join her and even Filly got involved.

The bars refused to bend and the Jailors started to glow with energy as they prepared to attack. Luna snarled back, refusing to back down, but she was grabbed by a pair of hooves and pulled back violently.

"What are y-"she began but Apathy slapped her and she stilled in surprise.

"Are you a complete fool Luna!?" Apathy hissed and the others were surprised at the intensity of her voice. "If you seriously want to escape then don't reveal your intentions this early!"

"What are you talking about?" Anger asked impatiently.

Apathy shot her a scathing look, "Right now the Nightmare isn't paying attention to us. She's unafraid because she thinks Luna is broken and too weak to fight her. If we start causing trouble before our opportunity arises she'll come down on us like a comet and we'll never have a chance at rebellion again"

The others shared glances and Filly stepped forward, "W-what if she starts hurting ponies again?"

Apathy looked back impassively, "Then we let them suffer. We let them die. And we wait for our chance in silence" she said coldly.

Filly shook her head as she started to cry and Anger looked ready to explode but Luna nodded and let out a heavy sigh, "She's right"

The other two looked at her pleadingly, "We have to stay quiet. It's the only way" Luna whispered and she looked up to watch the mirror in silence. The others joined her, Filly still sniffling sadly, and looked out at what Nightmare saw with extreme reluctance.

They saw the Nightmare reveal herself to a grand gathering of pony folk. They saw the terror on their faces. They saw the Nightmare threaten and enforce her will on the helpless ponies.

They saw it all. And did nothing but watch.

Time passed, quickly and with no casualties thankfully, and right now the Nightmare was occupied in the grand city that seemed to be the capitol of Equestria.

She and her companions had watched gloomily as Nightmare Moon stamped down her authority on the city. Armoured pegasus and unicorns had tried to fight but had quickly been defeated. No deaths, but Nightmare had been quick to break limbs and cause terrible pain to get her new subjects under control. Now the city was panicked and afraid as ponies scrambled about under the Nightmares commands.

Luna had seen the crying, the longing glances at the sky and the ever-present moon. Endless night had returned and from her barely working memory she bitterly recalled the last time that had happened.

Endless night. A desperate cry for attention from her younger self now turned into a punishment and means of control for Nightmare Moon. Luna knew the monster would raise the sun eventually. No point ruling a dead world. But the ever present threat of no sun would keep the populous under control forever.

Luna hung her head. The ponies had tried to fight but their resistance had been broken before it even began. There was no hope of them weakening the Nightmare. There was no hope for any of them.

"Don't give up" Filly whispered.

**(It seems like now is the perfect time for us to give up)**

Luna snarled and hit the bars. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair!

Lost in her turmoil she didn't notice the view upon the mirror change rapidly as the Nightmares attention was drawn back to the Everfree forest. Anger and Apathy watched with interest and nudged Luna.

"She's moving again!"

"Something has worried her"

Luna gazed above as a new image came into view; something deep in the Everfree had Nightmare Moons' attention.

Luna let out a gasp as six ponies appeared. Each beautiful and exotic to the starved alicorn. They were scared and yet determined as they made their way through the dangerous forest.

"What are they doing there!? They'll get hurt!" Filly yelled.

"If the Nightmare doesn't get them first" Anger growled.

Indeed the Nightmare was watching them with clear interest yet no hostile intent yet. Luna understood her fascination on some degree. Both of them were starved of contact and the six mares were beautifully interesting and full of life. Just watching them talk amongst themselves; smiling and cheering each other on was mesmerizing to watch.

"She's curious but unwary. She doesn't see them as a threat" Apathy said blandly.

"Pfft. Six young mares are no threat at all. Not for an alicorn" Anger agreed.

'Please don't hurt them, please don't hurt them, please don't hurt them'

They were following a charming lavender unicorn. The mare had considerable power about her and was very pleasing on the eye. Luna saw the light of purpose in her eyes and she found herself liking the mysterious mare immediately.

Nightmare backed away but continued to watch. She seemed interested to see what they were doing and despite themselves the trapped mares sat down to watch too.

Luna was grasping the bars tight as her eyes were glued to the mirror above. The journey of those six mares was incredible to watch. The heroism and bravery, the care and support they showed one another was inspiring.

The little yellow pegasus, dismissed as the weak link by the group, had shown such courage soothing the rage of a manticore that crossed their path. The stunning white unicorn, showing a total lack of fear and sublime generosity as she snipped off her tail to comfort the sea serpent they encountered.

The tough earth pony, rugged and strong, had been a bedrock for the others and now Luna and her friends were eager to see what nobility of spirit the other three would show.

Their excitement slipped away as the Nightmare acted. Clearly she was getting edgy with how much progress the ponies were making though Luna still didn't know where they were going.

Her magic spread out into the forest and they watched gloomily as the trees took on horrible faces and fanged trunks in a display of terror. They ponies wailed and clung to each other in fear.

"At least she's just trying to scare them away" Apathy remarked.

But a giggle and a musical laugh made them blink and stare in surprise. The pink earth pony, boundless and full of life, had hopped right over to the terrible trees and laughed at them.

She found them funny; she wasn't scared in the slightest...

Her laughter rallied the others and to Luna's amazement the illusion shattered as they marshalled their fear. The Nightmare too twitched and frowned in her comatose state.

There was some kind of power to these ponies. Some force was at work here to allow them to break an illusion from an alicorn with nothing but laughter.

"They're special" Luna whispered and the others looked at her in bewilderment.

"How did they do that? I saw no spell"

"All she did was laugh!"

"Troublesome"

Nightmare seemed wary to approach these ponies and she weaved a new spell. Anger snarled as their shadowy guards, forgotten till now, began to change into something else.

Darkness solidified as they took the form of pegasi wearing strange uniforms. With a pop of magic they disappeared and flew off into the real world.

Luna saw them try to tempt the rainbow maned pegasus to join them but she still didn't understand Nightmare Moon's reluctance to confront them. What was going on here?

Anger let out a cheer and Filly whooped, "She's telling them to get lost!"

They all grinned as the pegasus chose her friends over the monsters offer and as the group trotted on they saw a crumbling ruin come into view. One that seemed strangely familiar...

Luna let out a shocked gasp as she remembered that castle being grand and resplendent once. It was the site of Nightmare Moons' and Celestias' final battle. The place where she had been banished all those years ago.

Now it was fallen to disrepair, the ruins broken under the wild forest. Luna wasn't sure how to feel about that. She and her sister had ruled her once... together...

**(She probably found the place too painful to stay in after what happened)**

'Yeah. Her pain' Luna thought bitterly.

She frowned as the ponies raced towards a collection of stone spheres, but when she saw the symbols on them she fell back in amazement.

"THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!" she yelled in delight. Apathy and Anger quickly tackled her while shooting fearful looks at the hovering Nightmare.

"Not so loud! Want her to notice us!?" Anger hissed.

The Nightmare was snarling in distress, the mirror image abruptly changed as she raced forward in a whirlwind of magic to scoop up the elements and whisk them away. Filly squealed in fear as the lavender unicorn jumped into the vortex.

"She's crazy!"

"Nononono!"

"Oh stars" Luna whispered as the Nightmare finally revealed herself to the unicorn, wings spread wide and a mocking grin on her lips. The little mare was clearly terrified but she overcame her fear and challenged the Nightmare.

"She's kidding. She's kidding right?" Apathy said flatly.

Nightmare took the challenge and charged when the unicorn did. Both raced towards the other with blazing horns and Luna looked away with a sob. She didn't want to see the brave mare die.

"She's ok!" Filly shrieked and Luna whirled back, eyes wide and delighted as she saw the unicorn had teleported at the last moment and was now at the elements. She was trying to use them.

**(Wait a second. Have we considered what will happen if that mare manages to use the elements on us again?)**

Luna felt a thrill of fear as the thought consumed her. She hadn't considered that... another thousand years trapped on the moon with Nightmare again...

'Stars no!' she started to panic. Sent back to that empty wasteland. That hell of pain and agony. What she suffered before at the hoofs of Nightmare Moon would be trivial compared to what the monster would do to her if Luna herself was responsible for their banishment. She couldn't go through that again!

"whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido?!" she screamed as she saw above her the lavender unicorn friends gather around her. Even through her panic she felt her heart swell with pride as the elements swirled around them. That hidden power they possessed was the elements all along. They themselves embodied the elements wondrous ideals and it was their friendship that allowed them to stand together against the Nightmare.

She loved those ponies right now... she hated those ponies right now...

"WHAT DO I DO?!" she howled in her friends' faces and they looked back at in their own panic. Anger was glancing back and forth between Nightmare and Luna. Her eyes wild but her face set as she rushed to her panicking friend.

"We fight. We always fight her. Even if we suffer for it" the mare said in grim finality.

Filly gently placed a hoof on Lunas', "We promised we'd stop her. As atonement for our mistakes"

The bars were flaking with rust and groaning as they began to warp under their own weight. In the mirror to the world Nightmare Moon was desperately hurling lances of dark energy at the six mares but each attack was brushed aside by the awesome powers of the elements.

The lavender unicorn's eyes blazed white as the magic of the elements filled her and Nightmare started to draw magic into herself for the longest-distance teleport she'd ever performed.

Luna wiped her tears and glared hatefully at her tormentor. No. No escape for you this time.

**(Is it really worth another trip to hell for these ponies?)**

'Yes, Luna thought with clarity, I won't let anyone else suffer like I've suffered'

With a battle cry that echoed across the void Luna spun and bucked the bars, the cage greatly weakened by Nightmares overuse of energy and they shattered into pieces under Lunas' might. Spreading their wings Luna and her band took flight for the mirror and roused from her stupor the Nightmare of this world turned and stared in shock at the mares racing for her.

"Keep going Luna!" Anger yelled as she barrelled into Nightmare, the alicorn shrieking in pain as the mare sunk her teeth into her neck and tore at it like a carnivore. Filly and Apathy smashed into her a second later, biting and bucking and roaring for all their worth.

Luna shot past and soared for the mirror, eyes locked on the glow of the real world. She heard nightmare screaming at her to stop but paid no heed as she struck the mirror and it shattered into a thousand starlights.

'Where am I?' Luna thought as a soothing light bathed her in its radiance. She raised a hoof, squinting into the illumination and after some blinking figures began to form.

Six ponies. Floating in the light as multicoloured streams of energy swirled around them. The unicorn that led them filled with the power of creation as she stared back at Luna with the eyes of a god.

The warmth, the rushing wind on her fur, the sweet smell of the ponies, Luna let out a dry rattle as she raised her hoofs.

She was in her body... and she was feeling...

Tears streamed down her face as her senses were overwhelmed with sensations. Over the rush of the magic she could hear the wind and chirping crickets, smell grass and lichen that filled the castle, feel warmth and caressing fingers of wind stroking her fur.

'Heaven... I'm in heaven'

The unicorn facing her was frowning and Luna laughed aloud. Her body was still warped into Nightmare Moons form and Luna imagined the mare was confused as to why their enemy was suddenly crying and smiling. Luna could only smile back, happen for these few moments of interaction.

The magic of the elements collapsed into a racing vortex of rainbow coloured energy that grew more frenzied above the mares. Luna knew she had mere moments before it fell upon her like the wrath of creation.

**(Take it all in. The smell, the sound, the feel... we will never get another chance)**

Luna let out a sad sigh. It was a horrible joke that she finally got a chance to feel and it was all about to be taken from her. She just hoped the knowledge that she had defeated the Nightmare would keep her going over the next thousand years.

"That's not what's going to happen Luna"

Luna blinked and glanced down seeing Apathy standing beside her. The mare was bruised and bloodied but had a determined look.

"Anger and Filly are keeping her busy so I've got a second to tell you this. We aren't going to survive Luna"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as she kept an eye on the elements. The attack was about to happen.

"A thousand years alone. Without food or water? We are practically dead already Luna. But to go another thousand years without any form of sustenance? It's too much for even the Nightmare to keep us alive" Apathy said urgently.

"We'll die" Luna repeated to herself thoughtfully.

**(Still time for us to teleport away)**

Luna grinned and stepped forward. Apathy watching her silently as Luna serenely approached the maelstrom of magic before her. The rainbow was swiftly unleashed and Luna opened her hooves to welcome it with a beaming smile and tear soaked eyes.

The energy fell upon her and before the rainbow swallowed her up she had time to thank whatever divine force had shown such kindness upon her for this moment.

'_Finally it's over..._

_Finally I can be free!'_

'_Finally... I can die...'_

_**Anndd that's the end! Of this chapter anyway :D I'd like to thank everyone whose taken the time to read this and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have writing it **___

_**Well please post your reviews, any likes or dislikes I need them all, and thank you again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone. So sorry for the long wait. Have another novel I'm working on that I got stuck into but I'm taking a break from it to focus on this fanfic cause, MLP is awesome, and so are you guys. :)**

**So thanks everyone for all your reviews, you'll be amazed how motivating they are and I hope this story continues to catch your interest. As a further apology heres an extra long chapter to sink your teeth into.**

**The rating remains an M but now I'm putting in a warning for sexual content. Not a clop or anything like that but it's there so I have to announce it.**

**Ok enough rambling back to the show!**

**Chapter 3**

**Can I wake up now?**

_"You know, every once in a while, that terror comes back to me. I wonder whether I really have escaped from that hell. What if I actually lost my mind a long time ago... and I'm still in there... just seeing a delusion of us all chatting happily like this? That nightmare still terrifies me. And so, I need to constantly feel... truly feel that this isn't a dream. Hey, are you guys... really... real...? You aren't just a insane delusion I'm having inside that hell... right? Right? ... Right...?"_

—**Lambdadelta**, _Umineko No Naku Koro Ni__ Chiru_, Episode 6, "Dawn Of The Golden Witch"

Pain...

Such a simple word. A mere four letters, but with dozens of meanings and concepts. Agony. Suffering. Despair... So many ways to describe it. So many ways to experience it.

So many ways to scream it.

Sometimes the word itself isn't enough. Too simple and plain to do justice to what was being suffered.

For Luna words had little meaning right now. She was screaming her throat hoarse and her lungs burned with the effort. The torment she felt enforcing such an act upon her. The magic of the elements, that transcendent energy that had engulfed her, was tearing her apart. Her flesh burned, her spirit caught alight and she felt every part of her mind and body hollowed out and bared for all to see.

Her friend's cries echoed her own as did the Nightmares. The weight of the elements crushing them all as the divine intellect that was the elements judged them.

The presence of the elements was too big, too powerful for Luna to comprehend. It was something greater than mere gods, greater then worlds or galaxies. It was creation itself. The elements were just an extension of some larger whole beyond understanding.

Its judicial spirit sweep over them all. As it looked upon the raging Nightmare it was filled with loathing and disgust, but once upon Luna its fury lessened and it seemed to be sympathetic to her.

None of this mattered though, the raw force of its very existence causing such great pain as to render Luna near insensible. Through the pain she found breath to scream for deliverance from the torment.

"PLEASE!" She yelled over and over until the elements ignored the thrashing Nightmare to focus on her. She sobbed and cried openly, her tears trickling down her cheeks before sizzling to vapour in the magical maelstrom, "PLEASE JUST END IT!"

"PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE! JUST LET ME DIEEE!" she screeched with her fading breath before dissolving into weak sobs and howls of pain. The magic swirled around her as the elements watched her wretched tears.

She felt sympathy, understanding, regret and most of all guilt. In spite of her agony she realised that the elements didn't mean to hurt her but it was impossible not to. The limited connection between them explaining to her that pain was the only option if they wanted to proceed.

She didn't really care. It was just useless information. She continued to sob and curl into a tight ball in hopeless despair as the energy grasped her tight. As it started to pull she wondered if this was it. A tiny hopeful part of her prayed it would be quick.

The pain was there but not as great as before. She winced and stared ahead dumbly as she felt something grow taut inside her. Something of her spirit not her flesh.

"No! You will not part me from her!" Luna roared in a voice not her own. She realised with numb shock that the tethers being pulled from her soul was the essence of the Nightmare herself. The demon had been such a constant companion for so long Luna felt strangely empty as the Nightmares smothering spirit was ripped from her own.

The Nightmare raged and struggled, the conflict being played out across Luna's face as she spat and bit at the magic around her but the elements would not be denied, no, could not be denied. Their insistent force tearing Nightmare free and for the first time in a thousand years Luna was brought face to face with the Nightmare itself.

A small pulsating blob of dark energy appeared before her. The Nightmare had no form but what it took from its host. Even so the familiar slitted eyes blazed brightly from within that sickening sphere as the Nightmare looked towards Luna.

"_Luuunnnaaaa..." _the monster called. Slithering tendrils of dark matter sprouted from the orb to reach for its favoured pet, the small alicorn scrambling back in fright from its reach. The elements slapped the tendrils back with a crushing wave of energy and the Nightmare screamed in earnest as the elements caste judgement upon it.

The pain had faded from Luna now the Nightmare had been exorcised from her and she watched in unbelieving awe as the Nightmare suffered. The magical cage around it crushing and tearing the black orb until layers of it began to peel off its structure.

The pain must have been incredible but as the orb shrank the Nightmare started to laugh. Choking and weak at first but soon full scale hysterics. Luna knew that laugh too well and her heart sank to hear it.

"_You can't kill me" _the Nightmare said. The pressure from the elements grew stronger in anger until the monster was a fraction of its original size. The quivering sphere on the brink of dissolution as the elements reached the killing blow.

But it never fell. The pressure of the cage lessened and the Nightmare was still alive. Trapped, broken and barely living but still laughing insanely.

"_You're the elements of harmony. Created from loyalty, kindness, honesty... you can't kill with laughter. You can't destroy with generosity. You can't end me with friendship!"_

The Nightmare howled with dark mirth and Luna could feel the frustration of the elements... and the truth in Nightmares words. The elements were a force of creation, fuelled by love and friendship in the hearts of mortals. They couldn't be used as a weapon to kill. Even against the blackest of hearts.

The cage collapsed and the Nightmare choked as rivets of black sludge ran down its surface. Its very essence bleeding. The elements looked on coldly, unable to fully kill but uncompelled to save this wretched life.

The orb started to glow brightly and Luna recognised the beginnings of a teleportation spell. The Nightmare was to be cast away. Sent to some dark corner of the world to perish alone.

"_Luna..." _the Nightmare whispered. The painful and plaintive plea called to Luna and she found herself reaching out with a frail hoof. The elements watched angrily but unable to stop her. They couldn't force Luna to abandon the Nightmare if she chose otherwise.

"_Please... help me Luna..."_

Eyes wide and shaky she reached out hesitantly as a small tendril slowly rose to meet her. Luna had suffered but the Nightmare had been her only friend once upon a time. She had been a presence in her life for so long the alicorn was uncertain if she wanted to be parted from her.

They were moments from touching... the ruined blob that was the Nightmare was so weak and broken. Her cries for help reaching into Luna's heart and tugging at it. The primal pony part of her unable to ignore the pain of another creature.

"_That's it Luna. Help me... please..."_

**(Are you mad!?)**

"Luna what are you doing!? Get away from her!"

Anger grabbed her and pulled her back from Nightmare. Luna broken from whatever trance had overtaken her and she hugged her friend in shock and terror. She had been so close to taking the Nightmare back. What had possessed her to reach out like that?

The Nightmare howled in frustration, _"This isn't over" _it promised.

The Nightmare glared at them both as the glow around it returned, "Get lost you bitch" Anger hissed back.

The Nightmares evil eyes continued to glare daggers at them, _"I won't die. I will live. I promise you Luna I will survive and will have my revenge"_

The light blazed as a small window in reality opened for a split second.

"_You will be mine again my pet. My slave. And the torment you will suffer will be unimaginable!"_

With a final scream of hate the window closed and the Nightmare was gone. Luna stared at the empty space for a few moments before exhaustion took over. Her body felt strangely weak and she was unable to keep her eyes open. Darkness covered her and she sank into oblivions embrace.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Wow. That was a rush!' were the first thoughts of Twilight Sparkle when she awoke after using the elements.

The young unicorn pulled herself to her hooves with a pained wince. Her whole body ached but was strangely energized too, her fur still tingling pleasantly with the leftover static of the elements.

She glanced around quickly for her friends to see if they were ok, smiling slightly at the warmth in her heart as she was reminded of the newfound bond she shared with each of them. She sighed with relief as they picked themselves up groggily.

"Anybody get the licence of the cart that hit us?" Rainbow Dash, self-proclaimed fastest pegasus alive, said with a groan as she staggered to her hooves. Beside her another pegasus, smaller and more fragile but so very beautiful, struggled to stand and Rainbow reached out with a helping hoof to steady her.

Fluttershy smiled thankfully at her friend, her golden fur brushing against Rainbows as she nuzzled her quietly. The shy pegasus wasn't very talkative but her smile could say a thousand words.

A grumble from beside her brought Twilights attention to her fellow unicorn. The fashionista Rarity, a radiant mare as pristine as the diamonds on her flank was awake and looking over her hoofs and fur disapprovingly.

"This just will not do. No not at all." Rarity said with a pout as she brushed a hoof through her mane.

"Are you ok Rarity?" Twilight asked. Rarity looked at her with a frown but her sour look vanished at Twilights open concern and she smiled at her friend beatifically.

"I'm fine darling just got some thousand year old dust in my fur and mane. No need to look so worried"

Twilight sighed and grinned wryly, "Are you sure you're ok? That does sound like an emergency to me"

Rarity smirked back, hearing the gentle tease in Twilight's words; she flicked her mane back and smiled regally, "Not to worry. This lady is always prepared for such emergencies"

A quick flash of light from her horn and small brush and purse hovered in the air before her. Twilight just stared both bemused and impressed as the mare touched herself up with a pocket mirror.

"The world could be ending and you'd still find the time to look pretty eh Rarity?" a strong but warm voice said as an orange earth pony approached them.

Rarity ignored the mare, "Tartarus itself could rise up and consume the land and I would still find the time to look nothing short of radiant Applejack" she said primly.

Applejack chuckled and Twilight focused on her farm girl friend, "Are you ok Applejack?" she asked worriedly. The other mares coat was dirty and dusty but still glowed her trademark orange and her pretty emerald eyes twinkled cheerily.

"A'm fine Twilight. Take more than that to take this girl down. Just glad y'all ok too" she said with clear relief.

Twilight smiled at her friends but her face fell as she counted their numbers, there was only four, where was the fifth?

"Pinkie Pie! Where's Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled in alarm. Her friends looked back at her with amusement.

A pink curly blob of hair and two sparkling blue eyes covered her own. "I'm right here silly!" the young mare said cheerfully. Twilight reared back in surprise and the pink earth pony laughed giddily and hopped from her perch atop Twilights back.

"Pinkie! What? How long have you been on my back!?"

"Not long. I was gonna say something earlier but you were so worried about everyone I didn't want to interrupt you!" Pinkie beamed.

Twilight shook her head, she had a feeling this would only be the start of trying to understand the young mares antics. Still she stepped closer and examined Pinkie critically, "Are you ok?"

Pinkie smiled and gazed at her fondly, "I'm fine Twilight, she leaned forward and pulled the surprised mare into a hug, don't be scared. Everyone's ok alright"

The unicorn returned the hug hesitantly before she shuddered and buried her head in Pinkies mane. A weight she had carried lifting now she could see that each of her friends was safe and sound.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen when we used the elements. It was so strange I thought I'd got you all hurt or something" Twilight admitted with a sniff. Pinkie cooed and stroked her head tenderly.

"Aw sugercube don't fret now. We're all ok" Applejack said.

"Yeah! We were awesome back there Twilight! Ain't nothing gonna get the best of us!" Rainbow boasted loudly. Fluttershy smiled at her faintly before hugging Twilight too.

"We're all here Twilight. None of us are leaving you. Or each other" she said so very gently. Twilight hiccupped and started to tear up, hiding her face in Pinkies mane in embarrassment. Her friends quickly piled into the group hug reassuring Twilight with their touch and words.

The young mage had acted as the focus of the elements. Her very body used to manifest their power and it was an experience she would never forget.

Such power she had never dreamed possible had filled her and she had felt like she could do anything. Move mountains, the stars and the sun. Create a world of her own! A galaxy even! For a few moments she had felt like an all-powerful god.

She had wondered if this was how her beloved mentor felt but had quickly dismissed it. Even Celestia wasn't as powerful as she had felt then.

But the thrill had been laced with fear. Her friends were acting as sources of power for her. The elements within each of them gathering together in her to create the stuff of miracles. But with the sheer amount of energy that filled her she was terrified she was reduced her friends to lifeless husks in her greed.

She needn't have worried thought. The elements of harmony were a force of good and creation. They'd never kill or threaten their hosts. It wasn't in their nature.

The new found friends pulled back and quickly discovered the new necklaces they each wore. Twilight smiled at their excitement as they showed them off proudly.

"Ah guess we really do embody the elements then" Applejack said with a smile. The others agreed and Twilight found herself wondering about that herself. What were the chances that the six of them would meet and match their elements? Was this some greater destiny at work? Were they always meant to be the bearers of the elements?

Some instinct made Twilight shake her head. She knew it wasn't as clear cut as that. Anypony could have done what they did. The important part was the bonds they shared and that was a pleasing thought to her.

She hoped Celestia would be proud.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Celestia! They had defeated Nightmare Moon but they had yet to find their princess!

"Girls the princess! We still haven't found her yet!"

"Oh no" Fluttershy said with the quietest gasp they'd ever heard. The others looked around uncertainly but other than the thick cloud of smoke that covered the spot where the Nightmare had stood their ruler was nowhere to be seen.

Twilight felt the beginnings of a full blown panic attack. Had she missed something? Was there still something they had to do with the elements.

"Princess where are you?" she said aloud.

"I'm right here Twilight"

The ponies jumped and looked up with amazement. A small ball of light was slowly descending from above. As it touched the ground it expanded into a bright sphere and with a flare of light vanished leaving their princess, the regal ruler of the sun, standing tall before them all.

"Princess!" Twilight cried in delight and rushed towards her. The monarch stepped forward quickly and embraced the tearful mare, her own smile filled with pride and relief.

"Twilight... my dear student I'm so glad you're alright" Celestia said joyfully. She clutched the smaller pony to herself and closed her eyes for a moment, her emotions threatening to get the better of her. She had been so afraid for her dearest pupil that seeing her safe and whole made her want to cry with relief.

They pulled back from the hug, smiling happily at one another for a moment before they returned their attention to others. The five bearers were each bowing though Pinkie leaned too far and faceplanted with a squeak.

"You ok Pinkie?"

"Super duper!"

"My dear ponies please rise. I am the one who should be bowing not you" Celestia said.

"We're so glad you're ok your majesty" Rarity said and Celestia smiled at her warmly.

"As am I to all of you. You have each made me and Equestria proud for saving the land from eternal night. Finding the strength to face hardship and forging bonds of friendship between each of you is the most fundamental nature of ponykind and you are stellar examples of this"

"Princess how did you know that this would even work though? Every time I tried to warn you about the return of Nightmare Moon you just told me to make friends" Twilight asked with a slight frown.

Celestia gave her a motherly smile, "Exactly Twilight. I asked you to go out and make friends. Because I knew that only with friends would you be able to wield the power of the elements and save us all"

Twilight ooohhed in understanding and the others sharing fond looks with each other.

Rainbow Dash scratched her head, "Bit of a big risk to take though princess. I mean you had no way of knowing we'd all get along with each other"

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded.

"What? I'm just saying" Rainbow said with a shrug.

Celestia bowed her head, "Rainbow Dash is right. It was a desperate gamble and I knew that the chances of success were so small"

The princess leaned down to give Twilight an affectionate nuzzle, "But I had faith in Twilight. I knew she would not rest until the land of Equestria was safe"

Twilight blushed and returned her mentors affections, her heart singing with joy at hearing the pride and faith Celestia had in her. The others aww'ed and looked on happily.

"So um... what happens now?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

A blue glow threw them all into stark relief and Celestia instantly stood tall and strong in battle readiness. The thick smoke that hid the Nightmare was glowing from within and the ponies backed away fearfully.

A powerful wave of telekinetic force washed out from the smoke pushing it away violently. Celestia threw open her wings to surround her ponies as they gathered together against the wave of energy that buffered them like a powerful gust.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I ASKED!" Fluttershy shrieked as she crouched under Rainbows wing.

"What's going on!? I thought we beat that mare!" Rainbow yelled.

"We did! I know we did!" Twilight answered.

A second wave of force pushed the last of the smoke away, the thick glow obscuring the figure within from sight as the ponies huddled under their rulers wings for protection.

"Then who's that!?" Rainbow shrieked.

The bright blue light was blinding to look at yet the barest outline of a pony could be made out. Celestia grit her teeth against the winds of magic that threatened to knock them away, "Whatever happens stay behind me girls!" she ordered fiercely and the smaller ponies nodded their heads quickly.

The glow began to flicker like a dying light bulb then cut out sharply. The magical wind ceased too and Celestia quickly stepped forward to place herself between the attack and her subjects.

Celestia paused as she got closer to the source of the magic and her frown turned into a look of horror. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head in denial.

"Oh no... Luna..."

"Princess what wrong?" Twilight asked worriedly. She and her friends crept forward, Celestia quiet and unresponsive as they warily looked around her wings.

As one the mares gasped in shock and fright. Pinkies hair curiously falling straight and limp as her eyes watered, Rarity covering her mouth in shock and Applejack grabbing Fluttershy to prevent her rushing forward such was her concern.

Rainbow Dash was the one who stood closest beside Twilight and her pained look was mirrored on her unicorn friend.

She shook her head and nudged Twilight, her expression deeply unsettled, "Did... did we do that?"

Twilight didn't have an answer for that. She just looked back dumbly at the wretched sight.

It was hearing Celestias sniff and looking up to see her beloved princess crying with such a hopeless expression on her face that made heart whimper. She'd never seen Celestia cry and it was a sight she knew she never wanted to see again.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness. She woke up surrounded by it.

She felt curiously heavy. Crushed even. She pondered it idly as she wondered just what had happened to her.

"Did we die? Is this tartarus?" Filly asked fearfully.

"Don't feel dead. Feel awful" Anger answered.

Luna had to agree. Her body ached too much to be anything but alive. It wasn't a pain she was used to. Not lacerations or bruising but something deeper. Like her body itself was shutting down and teetering weakly over the abyss of death.

**(For all we know maybe we are dying)**

Luna coughed and gagged. The darkness had a physical presence. She weakly swatted at it and saw echoes of movement, a gas rippling around her hoof, and realised she was shrouded in thick smoke.

That would not do. If she was going to die she would see the world one last time.

Her pitiful flailing did little to move the stubborn fog so she lit her horn in desperation.

The instant she did she gasped in pain, the effort of sparking a light driving a spike of agony through her brain, nevertheless she pressed on trying to force back the shadows.

The fog couldn't be pierced by her light so with a snarl she lashed out with a pulse of telekinetic force that sent it billowing away from her.

**(Not enough. Push again)**

Her head swam and her stomach threatened to void its meagre contents but she yelled and sent out another pulse of power. The fog blasted away from her and she collapsed to the ground, panting heavily with the exertion as the glow from her horn shut off.

"We're not alone" Apathy said. Luna looked up, her mane strangely thick and heavy as it covered her face, and followed Apathys frown.

She froze at the sight before her. Something powerful was standing before her. Another alicorn but different from the Nightmare.

It was tall and strong. Coloured a pristine white and glowed gold with power. The force of its presence much greater than the Nightmares. Luna felt her throat go dry as she stared in fear of this new threat.

'Please no. Nononono. I had escaped. Please not another tormentor'

The strange alicorn was looking at her but rather then malice and depraved lust its expression was filled with horror and sympathy. The sight made Luna hesitate. The urge to run from this monster was overwhelming but the tears in its eyes stilled her.

"M-maybe it won't hurt us?" Filly whispered hopefully.

"Yeah right. Run Luna run" Anger hissed.

Luna was torn between conflicting desires. One the one hoof she knew she should escape before she was enslaved by another alicorn but there was something about this one, something familiar that made her hesitate to flee.

Her decision became moot as six smaller ponies edged carefully into sight from behind the alicorn. Luna gazed back at them cautiously, recognising them as the bearers of the elements. She was glad they were ok.

The six of them wore equal looks of sadness and Luna found herself growing uncomfortable under their stares. She vaguely remembered being nervous in crowds and now the stares of just seven other beings was making her want to burrow into the earth for safety.

'What do I do?'

They were talking to each but Luna couldn't understand them. She picked up a word here and there but it seemed to be gibberish to her. She wondered if her mind was having trouble recognising speech after being alone for so long. She wouldn't be surprised if she had brain damage on top of everything else.

The alicorn seemed to give an order to the others and they nodded nervously. Luna watched through her mane uncertainly but quickly grew tense as they started to approach her. The alicorn was speaking to her softly but Luna's growing panic was making the words impossible to make sense of.

She whimpered and backed away, her hoofs scrabbling on the stone floor as she rose into a crouch. She looked from one pony to another, her gaze growing wilder as they spread out to surround her.

It was clear to her now. This was all a trick. They were trying to be gentle and hushing her softly but really they were going to trap and imprison her again.

**(The elements didn't kill us so they want to finish the job)**

She sobbed and backed away. The six bearers stopped; their expressions full of fake heartbreak but the huge alicorn continued to approach still trying to speak to her. Luna jumped as her rump bumped into a wall and she realised she was trapped.

She cried and turned on her side, pressing her body up against the cold stone and hiding her face from the monster coming to get her. Her shoulders shook as she desperately wished to escape from here.

'I wanted to die. I wanted it to end. Why won't this nightmare end? Please someone help me'

The warmth of the alicorn was right beside her and Luna hugged the wall tighter. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to start again.

Something touched her. Something actually touched her. Luna's eyes shot open as a large but gentle hoof stroked her cheek. She followed the motion to the alicorn standing above her. Was it smiling at her?

_The Nightmare laughed cruelly as she brushed a strand of hair away from Luna's face. The smaller alicorn turning her head and sobbing quietly as the monster stroked her cheek so tenderly._

"_Come now Luna. Don't hide your pretty face from me. You know I love to see your tears"_

Luna's pupils shrank to pinpricks. She screamed, louder then she had in centuries and swatted the hoof away from her. Terror feeding her adrenaline and she dived past the alicorn and ran as if all the demons of hell were chasing her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia had been expecting the worst. After the cruel taunts of the Nightmare she had known Luna would not be in the best of health once she was freed. But nothing had prepared her for the sight of her long lost sister.

The alicorn before her was a shadow of her former self. A mane that used to be as lustrous and bright as her own was overgrown and unkempt. Hanging over her face in thick clumps and pooling across the stone floor.

Her body was painfully thin, small ribs pressing out against taut skin and her wasted limbs seemed barely able to support her weight. Her once proud wings were dead weight hanging from her sides, only a bare few feathers decorating them.

Worse of all was her eyes. Luna's luminescent gaze could be seen peering through her tangled locks and Celestia wanted to cry at the fear and uncertainty in them.

"Luna? It's me. Your sister" Celestia said softly. Her sister continued to gaze at her uncertainly. Not a single spark of recognition flashed in her eyes.

Her dear student and her friends had crowded around her and while they too felt sadness for the wretched creature before them only Celestia felt the full weight of guilt.

'This is my fault. I allowed this to happen'

"Princess w-what happened? It wasn't the elements that did that to her was it?" Twilight asked fearfully.

Celestia wanted to scream 'yes' but she checked her tongue and looked back at the ponies around her.

"I'm going to try and approach her. I want you all to stay back"

The ponies exchanged determined looks, "We wanna help princess" Fluttershy said boldly.

"The poor thing looks so scared"

"I'm sure a cake will cheer her up!"

Celestia gave them a thankful smile, "Ok... but remember she is still an alicorn. If she becomes... aggressive... I want you to stay back. Is that understood?"

The young mares nodded firmly and as one slowly approached the increasingly agitated alicorn. The dark blue mare was looking between them. Her eyes growing more wild and fearful as they came closer.

"Luna? Luna you are in no danger here. We won't hurt you. I promise" Celestia said as soothingly as she could.

"L-luna? Twilight called hesitantly, d-don't be scared. We just wanna help you"

"We want to be your friends" Fluttershy said warmly.

Luna whimpered and started to back away from them. The low whine from her lips pulling them short with a jolt.

'She's acting like a scared animal. She doesn't understand us' Celestia realised. The implications were worrying but she couldn't think about that now.

"Girls stay back now" she ordered and continued on purposely.

She kept whispering words of comfort, trying to reach her dear sister, but the smaller alicorn just kept backing away, eyes locked fearfully on her own.

Celestia froze with foreboding as Luna backed herself against the wall. The realization shot across the blue mares face with panic. Celestia braced herself in case Luna lashed out.

But instead of attack the mare cried, sobbing loudly and clutching the wall as she turned away from the source of her fear. Celestia fighting back her own choked sob as Luna whimpered like a scared foal.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Celestia closed the gap with a spring and stood uncertainly over her crying sister. What was she supposed to do?

Luna had closed her eyes tight and hunched her shoulders as she curled into a ball, trying to hide from Celestia's presence. Celestia carefully reached out with a hoof and brushed a strand of hair from Luna's face.

She'd forgotten how pretty her dear Luna was. Even gaunt and scared her elegance still shone through. Her hoof hesitated over Luna's face before gently stroking down her cheek.

Luna's sobs stopped as she opened her eyes in surprise. Celestia let out a breath of relief and kept petting her, "Luna don't be scared. I love you. Please come back to me" she begged.

Luna looked up and for a moment Celestia felt hope as they gazed at each other.

But then Luna screamed, loud and tortured and slapped Celestia's hoof away. Before the elder could react Luna sprang past her in a flat out gallop.

"LUNA!" Celestia screamed after her. Her heart jumping in her chest as Luna reached the six ponies watching them fearfully.

Fortunately Luna didn't attack. She skidded and spun, darting past them and running up a flight of stairs. Whether it was pure panicked luck or buried memory those stairs would take her to a tower above the ruins.

Celestia raced after her, speeding past the shocked bearers in a white blur; clearly Luna was trying to escape. She had to catch her. She couldn't lose her again!

The dark and broken stairs flashed past her. In her haste Celestia had forgone running and was soared after her sister. Luna was just up above, she could hear her running, smell her scent, see the swish of a ragged blue tail just at the edge of sight.

For a moment it seemed to Celestia like she was in some kind of nightmare, chasing her sister through endless flights of stairs, but deliverance shone ahead as they burst into the open sky. The light of the sun welcoming them both with open arms.

The top of the tower had fallen apart and was now an empty plateau high in the air. The green canopy of the Everfree forest stretched for miles and the burning orb of the sun shone overhead in a flawless day.

Day. Celestia hissed at her foolishness. Raising the sun had been an instinct she hadn't second guessed when she was freed by the elements breaking Nightmares seal. She hadn't even considered what effect seeing the day would have on Luna.

After all this time did she still hate the sight of the sun?

She looked around wildly and found Luna standing at the edge of the parapet. One part of her screamed to get Luna away from the dangerous drop but the other was amazed at the sight before her.

Luna was staring at the sun.

And she was smiling.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's beautiful...

"Wow... we... we never thought we'd see this again" Filly whispered wondrously.

Luna's panic had stopped the instant she had stepped into the light. Struck down by the majesty and beauty before her.

She... she was really here. She was really back home. Or she was having a wonderful dream.

Either way she didn't care. The sun shone overhead, she'd seen it many times of course back on the moon but there it was just an abstract thing. A brighter light in endless darkness.

But here... here it blazed gloriously overhead. Here she could feel its warmth on her fur. So kind and soothing. So pleasant after being cold for so long.

She breathed deep of air so crisp and clean she wondered if she had stumbled onto heaven. Endless greenery spread in all directions and she could hear musical birdsong in the natural beauty.

For just a moment she felt peace.

"That monster's back" Apathy said.

Luna spun round and now she hissed in anger. She'd forgotten she was being chased. That other alicorn was standing before her looking uncertain and hesitant. But still so much more powerful than her.

"We're in its realm now; Anger snarled beside her, that sun and this world belong to her. We can feel it"

A moment's peace. She had a moment's peace and this 'thing!' wouldn't leave her alone.

It stepped closer and Luna backed away. Her back hoof stepped on air and she looked behind her nervously at the sheer drop.

She was truly trapped.

The alicorn made to rush forward but Anger shrieked and Luna responded with a blast of energy from her horn. The attack was blocked effortlessly but it made the white one stop in shock.

Lunas horn throbbed and she rubbed it painfully. She couldn't escape. She couldn't win a fight. What was she going to do!

'I won't be taken again. I won't be a plaything to anyone else ever again! I wanted to be free!'

**(We still can be free)**

"There's a way out" Apathy said pointedly.

Luna glanced at her friend quizzically. The blue mare jerked her head at the sheer drop behind them.

Luna went very still.

"We were ready to die before. Have we given up so quickly?"

Filly and Anger exchanged troubled looks.

"But...but we made it. We're here now. We're home" Filly said tearfully.

"I don't want to stop fighting" Anger said uncertainly.

"We can't beat that alicorn. We'll just be captured and enslaved again" Apathy said strongly.

**(Trapped under another. Helpless and weak in the sun. Suffering not in exile but in paradise this time... would that be better or worse?)**

That cinched it for Luna. She glared at the alicorn coldly before gazed at the world around her. She was actually grateful the elements hadn't killed her now. She had been given the chance to truly see the world one last time before it all ended.

It was serenity that she stood up on her hind legs and spread her hoofs wide. A simple tilt back, a leap, and she let gravity take over.

She smiled beatifically and closed her eyes as the wind rushed around her. Its caress soothing and warm... a perfect ending.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!"

Celestia hadn't even finished shouting before her wings struck the air and she launched after her falling sister. Disbelief and astonishment at the forefront of her mind but quickly overridden as she went into a dive after her rapidly distant sibling.

Gravity conspired against her, Luna falling so far and so fast, but Celestia was not a goddess for nothing and even the fastest pegasus would have been amazed at the speed she flew at. Her desperate mantra, 'catchhercatchhercatchher' the greatest rallying cry ever.

She drew close, close enough to see the closed eyes and serene smile of her sister, and swept across and grasped the falling alicorn in her hooves. Luna snapped out of her doze in an instant and seeing herself in Celestias grip yelled and struck at her saviour.

It was the straw that broke the pony's back, "THAT IS ENOUGH LUNA!" Celestia roared.

Luna stopped and shrank back fearfully. Celestia immediately regretted her rash shout as Luna whined and tried to struggle free. No longer striking her sister but still desperate to escape.

Celestia quickly landed and the moment she touched solid ground her sister yelled and pushed at the hooves holding her.

"Luna please! I know you're afraid. I know you don't recognise me but please just listen! I am not going to hurt you!"

Still Luna ignored her words. Celestia could only wonder what delusions and horrible waking dream Luna must be trapped in to show no reaction to her words but it had to stop now. She had to keep Luna from harming herself again.

The size difference between the two sisters quickly became apparent as Celestia forced Luna to the ground, trapping her struggling body beneath her own. A thousand years ago she had been a mere head taller than Luna. Now she was twice her size. Coupled with Luna's emaciated frame and Celestia's own healthy state the struggle was over before it started.

Luna wailed and fought but she couldn't break free from Celestia's hold. The larger alicorn holding Luna as tenderly but firmly as she could. She kept talking to her, whispering into her ear over and over that it was ok, that she was safe now. Slowly Luna's weak struggles died down as she panted for breath, eyes closing in exhaustion.

Celestia hesitantly rose from Luna, watching for signs of a trick but it seemed Luna really had tired herself out. The poor mare gulping down breath and shaking beneath her. Celestia reached down and carefully pulled her into a hug, Luna grumbling tiredly but not fighting the action.

"Oh Luna... I've missed you so much" Celestia whispered as she held her sister close. Luna had passed out fully and was sleeping fitfully as she rested against Celestias chest. Instinct made her curl into the warmth of a living body and Celestia welcomed the action with a watery smile.

She had been waiting for this... for so long... to hold her little sister. To smell her fur and hear her soft breathing. To know once and for all that she was truly safe and 'alive'.

"Luna. I... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you..."

Celestia choked and clutched her sister tight, fighting not to give in to the pressure of her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to hold Luna tight and sob. Though whether from relief or distress she wasn't sure.

A flare of purple light made her head snap up as Twlight and her friends materialised before her. Even with her tears she gazed in admiration at her student. Mass teleportation of six individuals? Her pupil was full of surprises.

Twilight's eyes spun and she leaned over with a groan, 'Ok so clearly she still needs practice' Celestia thought wryly, but a steadying hoof from Applejack and the elements quickly gathered around her. Their expressions alight with worry and distress.

"Princess are you ok? Is- is she ok?" Rainbow stuttered.

"We saw you both fall! What happened? Did she see a muffin? I've seen Ditzy dive after muffins before" Pinkie babbled excitedly.

"She's fine. We both are fine" Celestia answered quickly. She scrubbed at her eyes rapidly as her subjects watched her with concern.

Twilight stepped closer, her eyes clear and focused on her ruler and the newcomer. She frowned at the way Celestia was holding the strange alicorn so tightly, her wings arched over her as if to shield her at any moment.

Twilights thirst for information couldn't be denied any longer, "Princess what is going on? What happened to her?"

Celestia looked away, uncertain how much to reveal. Twilight bit her lip nervously but pressed on, "Princess... what happened to your sister?"

Her friends gasped, (Pinkie 'ooooohh'ed in surprise) and looked in newfound wonder at the sleeping alicorn.

Celestia chuckled sourly, "It's been a long time since anyone studied enough history to discover I have a sister. Most ponies aren't that curious about my history"

"I didn't mean to upset-" Twilight began.

"It's alright Twilight. I'm just feeling very... guilty right now. The whole reason this terrible mess started was because Luna lacked the same respect I had and even worse nopony even knew of her existence until today"

"Why has she been gone so long?" Fluttershy asked gently.

"Because... I failed her. I wasn't a 'good' sister. I ignored and ridiculed her and in doing so drove her into the arms of a monster" Celestia spat in self-disgust.

Her subjects looked at her in frank confusion and Celestia sighed. She might as well start from the beginning.

"Long ago my sister and I ruled Equestria. I controlled the sun and day, and Luna guarded the moon and night. But the ponies of the land only knew of me. As I ruled the day it was to me that the ponies looked to for guidance."

"Luna became sullen and withdrawn. Cut off from her subjects and treated as unnecessary by the populace she grew ever more lonely and depressed"

"That seems mighty harsh. Surely you made ponies treat Luna fairly like they did for you?" Applejack questioned.

Celestia hung her head, "That's just it my dear ponies... I didn't"

The mares gasped and exchanged shocked looks, "B-but you're Celestia! You're the nicest princess ever! Well... the only princess ever" Rainbow said awkwardly.

Their ruler shook her head, "No Rainbow Dash. I was not 'nice'. I was arrogant, and believed myself better then everypony else. Even my sister."

"I was the elder you see. I was the stronger and believed myself to be entitled to rule over Equestria. And Luna... She was my little sister and though I loved her of course, I always saw her place as being beneath me. I always saw her as my little sister chasing after me, not as an equal."

"I drove her away from me. From everypony. And desperate for a friend and for love she listened to the Nightmare when it offered her friendship"

"I don't understand. So Nightmare Moon... isn't Luna?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly. What you call 'Nightmare Moon' is a monster, a demon, a wicked spirit that merely inhabited Lunas body and forced her to do its bidding"

"It promised to love her but instead it possessed her. And using Lunas power it waged war against the state and did many terrible things. Despite my 'pride', Celestia spat the word hatefully; I wasn't strong enough to free Luna so I was forced to use the elements to defeat Nightmare Moon"

"Then why wasn't your sister freed there and then?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Because the elements chose to banish her instead! To lock her away for a thousand years and force her to suffer! That was the sentence they imposed on her, and there was nothing I could do about it!"

Celestias heated words made the ponies recoil in fear. A stricken look crossed Celestias face, "I-I'm sorry! Please I didn't mean to frighten you"

"It's ok princess. We can see you're upset" Twilight said reassuringly.

"But now she's free for real? So she should be ok! R-right?" Pinkie said, trying to sound cheerful but unable to hide her nervousness.

Celestia spread her wings to fully reveal Luna to her subjects, "No. She is a long way from alright. The Nightmare did so much to her and she has a long road to recovery"

The ponies looked pityingly on the sleeping lunar princess but with steel in their eyes, "We'll do everything we can to help princess" Twilight said determinedly.

Celestia smiled, "It does my heart good to hear you say that my little ponies"

"I-I think she should really see a doctor as soon as possible princess" Fluttershy said. She recoiled as everypony looked at her but carried on confidently, "It's just... she's so thin, and she shouldn't be breathing so difficultly. She probably has a lot wrong with her"

Celestia looked down at her sleeping sibling and almost face hoofed in disbelief. Skies above how could she so stupid! She should have got Luna to an emergency ward as soon as she had caught her not wasted time on clearing her conscience!

"My ponies! Gather close now. I am going to take us to Canterlot" she ordered.

The six bearers drew close as Celestia stretched her wings until they were all shaded underneath her. The sun was temporarily blocked but Celestia spread her wingtips to the fullest and small shards of light found routes between the feathers. Luna and the ponies were covered in dappled spots of light as they looked up at their ruler trustingly.

"You will feel a little woozy after teleportation. Try not to be alarmed" Celestia warned them.

Pinkie pie reached out and gingerly laid a hoof on Luna's brow. The others watching in surprise as the young mare stroked her, "It's gonna be ok now. We'll look after you princess" she said tenderly.

The mares smiled at each other and cuddled up to Luna, each carefully placing a hoof on her. The slumbering alicorn seeming to relax slightly at the attention.

"We're ready to go princess" Twilight said to Celestia. The royalty smiling softly at her wonderful subjects before closing her eyes.

Light flooded them. Appearing from Celestia herself as she shone so bright as to be seen from miles away before she, and the ponies gathered close to her, vanished in a boom of displaced air.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Luna watched a star shoot across the heavens. She had been gazing into the void of space for some time and the flash of rapid light had drawn her from her thoughts._

_She smiled slightly as it raced past the distant planet that her moon orbited. She wondered if any of its inhabitants were watching that star. She hoped so. Sharing something, even something this small with somepony was a pleasing thought._

_She winced as pain shot through her and blinked rapidly. Her muddled mind confused as to what caused it._

"_Ahhh... so you have returned to me my pet?"_

_Luna froze as that dangerously seductive voice whispered in her ear. She started to shake as she became aware of hooves wrapped around her in a false embrace. The pain she had been ignoring flared bright and she let out a small gasp. _

_Nightmare chuckled and twisted Luna's wing again. The sick sound of crunching bone making Luna tremble in revulsion. She struggled weakly but breaking Nightmares grip was impossible so she quickly gave up and went limp in her captors embrace._

"_Now now Luna. None of that. You were being boring for quite a while there. It's no fun playing with a silent doll. Something distracted you from your little 'coma' and I'm not missing this opportunity"_

_The monster ran her hoof down Lunas side and Luna bit her lip as flesh parted and blood welled from the cut. Nightmare laughed languidly and reached down to lick the tip of her ear. _

_The star still raced overhead and seeing it made a spark of anger burn in Lunas chest. That star was the first bit of new entertainment in a century and Nightmare Moon was ruining it._

_Luna twisted round to glare hatefully at Nightmare. The larger alicorns beautiful face matching her glare with a sultry smile._

"_Oh dear. I seem to have upset you Luna"_

"_Go away Nightmare" Luna hissed._

_The monster laughed musically and leaned down to nuzzle her prey. Luna recoiling with a grumble, "Do you really think that will work my pet?" Nightmare asked with a grin._

_Luna looked away angrily, "Just... just give five minutes. Just let me see the star for awhile. Please..."_

_Nightmare glanced up and saw the shooting star. She quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Ah. So that's what woke you up"_

_Her eyes twinkled as an idea came to her. She leaned down to whisper in Lunas ear, "tell you what my darling. I'll let you sit here and watch the star in peace if 'you' let me sit with you"_

"_And keep cutting me up" Luna said bitterly. Her side was already healing but still throbbed painfully._

"_No Luna. I promise while that star is overhead I won't hurt you. If you promise to sit here with me and... Not. Resist. Me"_

_Luna could guess what that meant but the offer was too good to pass up, "yes yes! Fine!" she said in a rush and swiftly looked up. Locking her gaze on that bright meteor and smiling happily._

_For a while they both sat there in silence. Luna watching the star and Nightmare being surprisingly gentle and just hugging the smaller alicorn. Her hoofs idly tracing patterns in Lunas fur but not being inappropriate. Luna felt herself start to relax and leaned back into the monsters warm embrace._

_A hoof traced her stomach and rubbed it gently. Luna sighed as she started to unwind, her mind too tired to resist the attention._

_The hoof slipped lower and Luna jumped. She fidgeted as Nightmare touched her and glanced up at the larger alicorn who watched her with intense eyes._

"_Are you going to resist me?" she said eagerly._

_Luna stared with alarm before she mutely shook her head and looked back to the star. She sniffed and shifted uncomfortably but didn't say a word._

_Up till now she had always fought Nightmare when she made advances on her. They had both been trapped up here for maybe two centuries and Luna knew it was only a matter of time until she crumbled._

_She guessed now was that time. The star overhead was too fascinating not to watch and not being beaten and broken was a nice change. Still she shuddered in a mix of revulsion and arousal as Nightmare kissed and licked her neck._

_This continued for a while. The Nightmares gentle attentions slowly working Luna up into a smouldering state. She kept her eyes glued to the star but she was unable to prevent her whimpers as her captor expertly explored her body._

_Soon Luna was fidgeting and shifting back against the Nightmare. The wet sounds of Nightmares hoof driving her mad as the star quickly became less important than finding release. But every time she reached her peak Nightmare would slow down and force Luna back to that molten state that was consuming her._

"_Nightmare... stop..."_

_She felt a fanged grin against her neck, "Yes Luna?"_

"_Just... end it..." _

_Nightmare Moon chuckled darkly and drew closer, "Beg me" she whispered. _

_A small spark of pride still burned in her chest, the princess of the night did not beg! "Enough. Get off me" Luna spat. Over her shoulder the Nightmares eyes flashed with dark glee._

_She gasped as the gentle hoof became harsh. She arched in pain and shameful arousal as Nightmare actions turned much rougher. _

_The dark mare bit down on Lunas neck and the smaller female shrieked, "Nightmare stop!" she cried as she was held in a crushing embrace._

"_Beg me to stop Luna"_

_Luna struggled and writhed but could not escape and worse could not find release. She had been brought to the edge of euphoria so many times that even the pain was enough to keep her teetering on the brink._

"_Please stop Nightmare!"_

"_Are you begging me Luna?"_

_The dark hoof between her thighs pressed deep and Luna yelled as she was invaded, "YES, YES!" _

"_Do you belong to me?"_

"_Yes I belong to you!"_

_The attention grew more frenzied and that wondrous peak was almost within reach. Nightmare reached out and twisted an already sore wing. Luna sobbed in desperation as her climb was halted yet again._

"_Are you mine forever luna?"_

"_I... I..."_

_The two hooves met together where they were needed most and Luna shrieked hoarsely, she was almost there. But somehow the Nightmare was able to keep her from orgasm with the same hooves that were thrusting her towards it._

"_SAY IT LUNA!" Nightmare demanded. She thrust deeply into Luna, the smaller mare crying out as she was stretched and filled perfectly._

_The dam broke and Luna screamed, "I BELONG TO YOU! FOREVER! FOREVEERRR!" her howls dying off to a wordless mewl as her whole body sung with pained ecstasy. The barren wasteland of the moon momentarily alive with the sound of her screams._

_Afterwards Luna was a quivering mess, curled into a ball and panting for breath as the Nightmare held her close. The monster tenderly stroking her head as Luna closed her eyes and rested, sore and exhausted after the Nightmares affections._

_She barely noticed the Nightmare kiss her brow, nor the fanged smile against her sweat soaked fur._

"_You're mine Luna. You'll be mine forever"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Luna shot up with a gasp. Shocked awake by the memory of her past. She stared off into the distant, pupils dilated and panting heavily as her body hummed with excitement.

She grimaced at the wetness between her haunches and covered her face with her hooves. Why of all memories did have to be that one? Why couldn't she just forget everything that happened in that dreadful place?

Luna snarled and swiped at her tears angrily. Enough of this! She wasn't going to be afraid of that monster anymore.

**(Yeah right)**

'Shut up' Luna thought irritably. She looked around her blearily, uncertain where she was.

She was in a room of some kind. White, sterile, and uncomfortably reminding of the moon. Strange metal equipment and glass monitors surrounded her and she shrank back from them nervously.

She felt warm and comfy. Glancing down she realised she was lying on a bed. Her eyes widened with glee as she ran her hoof over the silken fabric, delighting in its softness. A thousand years of sleeping on rocks had certainly become tiresome.

She heard a giggle and looked to the foot of the bed. Filly was rolling around with a wide grin on her face, "It's sooo nice!" she squealed, Luna agreeing with a thin smile.

But... how did she get here? The room was empty and dark, (she didn't like the dark) and had no clues as to its purpose.

She moved to swing her legs out of the bed and grimaced as various things tugged at her fur. She looked over herself and frowned in confusion at the pads and needles stuck in her. They were attached by lines to strange bags filled with clear liquid. She hoped it was just water being forced into her body.

"Not really very useful for torture. Wonder what the point was?" Anger asked as Luna pulled the needles from her skin.

"Don't think it's meant to hurt us" Apathy replied. She was examining the equipment surrounding Luna intently. They were beeping and chiming quietly but didn't seem dangerous.

Luna didn't care. She just wanted out. She dropped out of bed and sprang to all fours ready to race or fight her way out of here.

Except she didn't. As soon as she touched ground she instantly crumpled into a heap crying out in pain.

'What's happening?' Luna thought in panic. Her legs were shaking violently and it took all her strength to clamber to her feet. She felt so heavy, like a dragon was resting its claw on her back, and her body struggled to work properly.

It took some willpower but she managed to get herself under control. Her vision swam and her eyes were heavy, she felt there was more to her fatigue then just being tired but couldn't place it. She took a few steps towards a likely window, her body shaking with the effort, and gingerly reached out with her magic to pull open the curtains.

As soon as she channelled magic through her horn a sharp dagger of pain lanced through her brain. She groaned and pulled back her telekinesis, the pain settling into a dull throbbing that made her eyes water.

"I think magic is probably out of the question for now Luna" Apathy said beside her.

With a tired sigh Luna reached out and pulled the curtains apart with her hooves. Light flooded the room and she stepped back, covering her face as she blinked rapidly to clear her sight. The light felt wrong though and when she lowered her front leg she stared ahead in dumb shock.

An endless white desert stretched across the horizon. Luna staring unbelievingly as the horribly familiar wasteland of the moon stretched as far as the eye could see. The cold stars glinting overhead.

Movement flashed in the distance and Luna peered ahead. She jumped back in fear as, far in the distance, a pair of glowing blue eyes, slitted like a demon, stared back at her maliciously.

'It's not possible!' Luna thought. Her body frozen in terror as her personal monster stared back at her.

Anger roared and Luna whipped round in shock as the mare picked up one of the large monitors and threw it at the window. The glass smashed into pieces and Luna braced herself for the hard vacuum of space to drag her towards her Nightmare.

But nothing grasped her. Indeed the light grew brighter, becoming a warm gold rather than harsh white and a soothing breeze swept over her. She opened her eyes and stared in confusion at the world beyond the glass.

"It was a trick. That's all Luna" Filly whispered as Luna approached the smashed window. She gazed ahead in wonder, the beautiful day surrounding her and Equestria.

The barren moon was gone. Instead a vibrant city, beautiful and lively grew around her. She saw ponies everywhere, some trotting, some flying, and all with smiles and laughter.

They hadn't seemed to notice her smash the window. She was too high up...

'I'm in a castle' she realised as she spied the towers rising into the sky around her. Fitful memory tried to remember them but she couldn't recognise this place.

She was drawn from her memory as a door slammed open behind her. She spun in fright as three pegasus ran into the room. They were looking at her in alarm but didn't seem to be afraid.

They seemed to be gearing up for a fight.

"Go get the princess" the tallest ordered another and that pegasus shot off. The two remaining watched her closely and Luna didn't like the hostility in their gaze. She noticed their strong physique and the heavy armour they wore and guessed they were soldiers of some kind.

"What do they mean get the princess? We're right here?" Filly wondered aloud. Apathy shrugged in reply.

"Ok mare. We don't want any trouble. Just step back from the window. We can't let you leave" the tallest said coldly.

Luna arched an eyebrow in bemusement. She had no intention of trying to fly out. A mere saddened glance at her wings had shown her flight was impossible right now. Besides who were they to order her about?

**(Stay calm Luna)**

She shuffled away from the window eyeing the guards in agitation. She didn't like being trapped. She wanted to get out.

"Good girl. Now just stay there" the guard said approvingly. Luna frowned further at his patronizing tone

"M...m-move..." Luna rasped. She coughed and licked her cracked lips. Stars she sounded like an old nag.

"M-move out of... way. I want to. Leave"

The guards exchanged looks. The leader stepped forward and squared up to her.

"Can't let you go miss. I have my orders to keep you here" he said flatly. Behind him the other pegasus was pacing with his eyes fixed on Luna.

Indignation flooded her. How dare they try and contain her, "I... a princess. MOVE" she hissed.

"We're not letting you go Nightmare Moon! You've caused enough carnage!" the other pegasus shouted. His elder shot him an annoyed glare but the damage was done.

Luna went very still.

"They called us Nightmare Moon" Anger whispered dangerously.

"Please Luna. Don't act rash" Filly whispered.

Luna took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Let me past" she said while burning a hole in the floor with her eyes.

"Just stay here a little longer miss. Our ruler will be here to talk to you soon" the senior guard said, his tone trying to be persuasive.

Lunas eyes flicked up and the guards stepped back at the pure malice in her eyes, "Last. Chance" she hissed.

The guards pawed the ground and spread their wings in clear challenge. They split apart to flank her as Luna stared at them dangerously.

The elder waved a wing at her, "We don't want to hurt you-"

Luna rushed him before he could finish, crossing the gap between them in a blink of an eye. Her sudden appearance made the guard rear back in surprise.

Luna screamed like an animal. Forgoing magic or any subtlety she swung a foreleg at him, the attack blindingly fast and immensely strong. The guards jaw broke with a loud '_crack' _and the force of the strike slammed him back into a wall, out coldin an instant.

The second guard gaped in shock and Luna lurched for him with another heavy, but tired attack. The mortal was on his guard though and ducked under her hoof and caught her round the middle, lifting her up and crashing into the ground with his heavy weight on top of her.

Panic struck Luna as he held her down. He was straddling her hips, preventing her from throwing him off. His hoofs, roughly the size of her own, were holding her forelegs above her head and even with her strength he had the advantage. She couldn't escape.

He was yelling for help over his shoulders but Luna didn't care about that. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks as she thrashed and struggled, quickly hyperventilating as her fright reached fever pitch.

Too many memories of being beaten by another. Too many instances of being held down against her will.

Luna shrieked so loud and pitched that the guard stopped yelling and stared at her in surprise. Luna's horn blazed like an ethereal storm and the pegasus gulped as a blue aura engulfed them.

"Oh crap..."

"_GET. OFF!" _Luna screamed. A heavy boom of telekinetic force exploded outwards, throwing the guard off her. His yell of pain cutting off as he slammed through the doorway taking a chunk of it away in the process.

Luna struggled to her feet. Her horn sparked painfully from unleashing her magic and her legs shaking from her battle. But in the end she was the one standing and her enemies weren't.

She was glad she still possessed some of her divinity. Clearly she was still superior to mortals, however, judging by how fatigued she was after besting two soldiers she didn't rate her chances if a whole garrison came after her.

'I have to move. Escape'

Staggering out into the hall she looked left and right uncertainly. She found herself in lavish surroundings. Rich curtains and tapestries decked the halls, beautiful stained glass windows shone with the light of the sun and expensive furnishings littered the place.

"It's a castle. Of course it will be elegant" Apathy said dryly.

"We should watch out for more guards. And that alicorn" Anger added.

"What happened to my sister? Where is she? Did that new alicorn defeat her?" Luna wondered aloud. Her friends merely shrugged at her.

Luna felt a confusing mix of sadness and rage whenever she thought of her long-lost sister. Celestia was the direct cause of all her suffering. She should hate her, and in her ruined heart she certainly did feel a fire burning to pay her sister back.

But then... she had missed her so much. Begged for her to rescue her so often. She had loved her... more than she had loved anything else in the world. They were two halves of one whole. The only creatures in all of Equestria that would never leave the other, time and death having no fear of separating them.

Luna raced down the halls searching for a way out. She took random directions, not sure where to go but determined to keep moving. Her mind was distracted as she found her thoughts circling around her sister.

'Celestia... I don't even remember what you look like...'

She had vague memories of a glowing pink mane, long and silky, that smelled of strawberries and sweets. It was warm whenever she buried her head in it.

Amethyist eyes... beautiful and caring... eyes that always looked at her with love... with love...

Until the day they didn't. Until the day those eyes stopped loving her and saw her as a nuisance.

Until the day they condemned her and caste her out as a monster.

"Raaarg!" Luna roared and smashed a nearby table, stamping her hooves on the carved wood until nothing but smashed timber remained. Damn you Celestia wherever you are! You never cared! Your precious 'subjects' and the power of YOUR rule was all that mattered to you!

Someone shouted nearby and Luna shook herself free of her rage, looking ahead grimly as a small group of guards raced towards her.

One of them was more regally armoured then the others, a powerful looking unicorn that sported an impressive moustache. His eyes were alight with steel and the others gathered around him in flawless formation. Arches of electricity danced around his horn and he clearly had considerably magical strength. He must be a captain of some sort.

"You won't escape this castle fiend! Guards! Subdue her! Use whatever force necessary!" he shouted. The pegasus around him roared and charged her.

Luna watched them come and a feral grin split her cracked lips.

"Try and stop me" she rasped gleefully and with her own war cry she ran to meet their charge.

**Annnddd that's it! For now. The next chapter, hopefully, will be out soon as it's half done already and I really hope you're enjoyed this chapter.**

**As always any feedback, good or bad, please let me know. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo everybody!**

**Straight of the bat I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far and especially you guys who have reviewed. Honestly love you guys. Just a few sentences makes a weeks work worthwhile for me **

**So I'm back and have a new chapter for everyone and It's been one hell of a ride working on it. But hopefully I've got some interesting new plot twists and drama for you guys to soak up and enjoy.**

**Because as depressing as it is we eat up good angst and suffering drama because it's human nature. Especially if there's a happy ending but that may be me.**

**But while I ramble about happy endings here's the warnings! As ever this work of fiction contains various adult themes and while I don't see it as especially gruesome its working its way there. I can see it in the distance. Like a freight train rushing at me 0.o**

**Anyway also, MLP FIM does not belong to me and neither does the works of Lewis Carroll. Cause if they did I'd be soooo rich.**

**Ok lets get this going. I hope you enjoy reading bu-bye for now **

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Stepping out of the shadows**_

"**I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!"  
― ****Lewis Carroll****, **_**Alice in Wonderland**_

Twilight Sparkle hummed happily as she gently touched up the flowers she'd collected. She'd bought a simple earthen vase and filled it with flowers from the Canterlot markets. Now she had returned to the palace and had quickly found a seat and started trying to organise them.

"Should I have the orchids first or the roses? What colours would she like? Purple or blue? I don't wanna get this wrong. First impressions are everything!" she rambled to herself as she glared at the impudent flowers. No matter how much she shoved them around they never looked right.

She wished Rarity were here. Her new friend would know how to make a simple bouquet look breathtaking. Heck she'd probably know what were the right flowers! Twilight had just grabbed some at random. But unfortunately the fashionista was busy picking material for her latest project. Spike having jumped at the chance to show the beautiful mare around the city and Twilight couldn't bring herself to ruin her little brothers day so had struck out alone.

Still it had to be perfect. The new princess hadn't seen flowers for a thousand years. Twilight desperately wanted this gift to be just right when she finally opened her eyes.

She found herself, not for the first time, examining the events of the last few days. Princess Luna had been returned to Canterlot and Celestia had straight away ordered a dozen doctors to tend to her. The younger princess was in terrible shape and Celestia was mad with worry for her.

It hadn't been smooth going. Luna had quickly slipped into a deep sleep, barely reacting to the tests and medication as her body struggled to deal with the shock of her condition. Doctors had been swarming over her for hours to hook up lines and fluids to try and get her rehydrated. All the while Celestia had never left her sisters side.

And that wasn't the worse thing. Luna's return had not been taken well by the ponies of Canterlot. The city had only suffered for only a day but the shock and terror was still raw and the nobility and even the guard had made high calls for Luna to be exiled once again.

At first Celestia had taken it calmly, though Twilight could tell her mentor wanted to lash out at the idiots. She knew they were hurt and scared. She thought it would blow over once they saw the state Luna was in and heard the truth about the Nightmare.

It hadn't gone the way she hoped. With a displeased grimace Twilight found her thoughts drifting to the council meeting scant hours ago. A hearing to decide the fate of Celestias long-lost sister.

_Twilight felt deeply uneasy. She fidgeted with her hooves and told herself that she was here to support her teacher but she had been unprepared for the intensity of the meeting taking place._

_She peeked at Celestia. The princess had a stern and unrelenting expression on her face, something Twilight had never seen on the gentle monarch. The source of her ire, the assembly of Canterlot shuffled nervously as Celestia glared at them._

"_I've said it before and I will say it again. Luna is here to stay. She will remain here under the protection of the crown and state. You're continued arguments do nothing but stretch my already thin temper"_

_Celestia met the ponies of the assembly with burning eyes and proud shoulders. Her face set like stone as she stared down the nobles and ministers who had called this meeting. To stand against her was foolhardy and even suicidal with the aura of danger she was exuding right now._

_But dare they did. Seated around the royal throne room a dozen ponies gathered, all high ministers and nobles who helped run the government. Mares and stallions all they stared back at their ruler hesitantly, nervously, their defiance a fragile thing._

_Their bravery was pure pack mentality and they may have broken under Celestias will if they weren't being lead. Standing before the high throne a handsome unicorn stallion, tall and regal with striking white fur and a golden mane, met the eyes of his goddess fearlessly._

_Twilight had not heard much of this unicorn. She had overheard he was a member of the royal family and had gathered a name for himself for being a strong member of state and a business stallion. She had to admire his bravery even if she didn't like his argument._

"_And I have to repeat myself too my Princess. Your sister is an unknown quality. A dangerous threat indeed and her assault on this city forced or not, made it clear how powerful she is. We are understandably wary of welcoming this... stranger, with open hooves" he said matter-of-factly.  
_

"_Nobleheart. You continue to base your argument on fear. On 'maybe's and 'what ifs?' Luna has power. She is an alicorn, the goddess of the moon. Once her potential strength was rivaled only by my own. But having power and the will to use it are two different things. That she is strong does not mean she is dangerous" Celestia said coldly._

_The unicorn Nobleheart turned and nodded thoughtfully, his azure eyes gazed at a portrait of Celestia musingly, "That is true. Power does not make one a villain. You yourself taught us that with your benevolence. In nearly nine hundred years the people have never suffered under your rule"_

"_But what of Lunas rule?" he asked quietly._

_Noble turned and approached another stallion. A pile of paperwork rested on the table before him and the associate passed a sheet to Noble calmly. His eyes looked bored over his thin spectacles._

"_And the dark princess did wage war on the ponyfolk she had sworn to serve. Great was the devastation as the ruler forced eternal night upon her subjects. And in the darkness and fear of that terrible age ponies learnt the meaning of fear" Noble read aloud._

"_A transcript from the journey of a royal guard. A solar knight of your own ancient knightly order Princess. A young warrior by the name of Shining Wing his is just one of the many articles of history depicting the devastation wrought by your sister"_

"_That's not right!" somepony argued. All eyes turned to Twilight and she blushed as she realized she had shouted aloud._

"_Do you wish to add something young lady?" Nobleheart asked kindly._

"_I...I just, Twilight looked to Celestia uncertainly and saw the princess watching her intensely, Twilight swallowed and steeled herself, those crimes were done by Nightmare Moon. Luna was not in control of her actions during that war" _

"_My student speaks true. The monster that is Nightmare Moon forced Luna to commit those acts. Your argument is invalid Nobleheart" Celestia said coldly. She caught Twilights eye and smiled slightly before returning to the stallion that had began pacing._

"_I cannot deny that nor do I wish to. The point I wanted to make is not that Luna committed those willingly... but that she could be manipulated into doing so"_

_Noble stopped pacing, "My Princess. No one here will know what happened all those centuries ago. But it seems clear to me that the very reason this 'Nightmare Moon' was able to even threaten the realm is because Luna was emotionally unstable"_

"_Be careful with your words minister" Celestia whispered._

_Noble stood his ground unflinchingly, "I know it's difficult to hear this. And please believe me my Princess I find no joy in this either. But the question must be asked. A thousand years ago Luna was tricked into allowing another to possess her body. A body that is capable of untold devastation. And now she has returned. Even more damaged and broken then before. Is it truly safe for the people to keep such an unstable power in our city? Is it safe for the thousands of stallions, mares and foals living within the city limits right now?"_

_That had struck a sore note with the assembly. The ponies were starting to lose their reluctance to offend Celestia as they murmured to each other about this point. Even Twilight had to admit it had some merits. Celestia took a step forward and all eyes immediately shot to her._

"_You raise good points Noble. And I understand your fears but you are becoming entrapped within your own reasoning's." _

"_Please enlighten me your majesty" _

_Celestia sighed and her eyes held that deep guilt that Twilight had only seen in the last few days. Everypony leaned forward; instinctively concerned about their rulers sadness._

"_You fear that Luna is a threat to Canterlot. You fear she may dispose me and rule this nation with an iron hoof. But that is quite impossible... for Luna is no longer the powerful goddess of legend" _

_Celestias face was set like stone but Twilight, haven known her for so long, could see the tell tale signs that the princess was deeply distressed. The alicorn looked to a figure in the crowd and nodded for him to come forward._

_An older unicorn stallion in a bright doctors coat and with a severe expression stepped forward to stand before Celestia. He nodded respectfully to her before casting a flinty gaze across the gathered assembly. His long white mane and lined face was well weathered and he clearly was not pleased with the ponies before him._

"_This is Doctor Greymane. He is the senior physician of Canterlot General and a respected expert in his fields"_

"_You don't need to sell me to them Princess they'll soon be pissed at me" the aged stallion growled. He glared at Nobleheart, "How dare you lad. And all you're lackeys huddling behind you. This is our Princess. You should be giving her your full support not trying to undermine her. This girl has long lead us wisely and honorably and she should have your complete trust"_

_Noble didn't pat an eyelid, "This is not a dictatorship as our Princess would be the first to tell you sir. We are well within our rights to question our rulers' judgements. If our trust was nonexistent then this meeting would be moot"_

"_Got a funny way of showing trust lad"_

"_Doctor please" Celestia said._

_Greymane huffed but straightened his jacket and coughed, "I and my team have been ministering to the new princess since she was placed in our care two days ago and the results of our diagnosis are troubling"_

_He lifted a scroll from his coat and unfolded it before him, "Her injuries, as far as we can tell include, severe malnourishment. Extreme dehydration. Muscle atrophy. Wings stripped of feathers and pinions; recovery is uncertain. Cracked and damaged horn. Repeatable broken and healed bones. Intense scarring. Fur loss-"_

"_That will do I believe Doctor" Celestia cut in with a cracked voice._

_Greymane noted her trembling tone and nodded in sympathy. He put away the scroll and glared at Nobleheart, "And you think she's a threat? I'm astonished she's even alive right now"_

_The unicorn was silent for a moment before bowing his head, "I was unaware she had such extensive injuries... I assumed she would quickly recover due to her deity status"_

"_A thousand years trapped without food or water? Even we alicorns are not so resilient Minister" Celestia said with glacial bitterness._

_Nobleheart still looked pensive, "And what of her mental condition Doctor?" _

_Greymane shrugged, "until she awakens we have no idea about the state of her mind. Doubtless she will require a great deal of counseling"_

"_And will she be... aggressive?" Noble asked softly._

"_I believe the good doctor made it clear she will be no threat to Canterlot Nobleheart" Celestia interrupted angrily. Twilight too didn't like the bland expression on Nobles face._

"_I'm no longer questioning her danger to Canterlot but now her danger to the ponies around her"_

"_You're really pushing it lad" Greymane spat._

"_Doctor! By your own prognosis Luna has undergone a level of torture unheard of by ponykind. In your professional opinion is there not a chance that Luna will be violent and aggressive to those around her as a result of what she has suffered? Can you honestly say nopony is in danger around her?"_

_Greymane opened his mouth to shout... and reluctantly closed it. His brow furrowed as he considered Nobles impertinent but no less relevant question._

_The doctor looked at Celestia apologetically, "No... I can't say that. He sighed heavily; the evidence suggests that Luna will have, at the very least, deep suicidal issues, depression and anger. Also a great deal of fear of a new and unknown world. I can't say for certain how she will react to others or whether she will lash out or not"_

_The unicorn straightened his back determinedly, "However these fears only stiffen my staff and I's resolve to help her. Any creature that has clearly suffered so much deserves full support and understanding"_

_Noble nodded, "Your compassion for your patient does you credit. But I guess I will wrap up to my final plea now. I don't wish to oppose Luna's recovery. In hindsight it seems this council acted rashly and we see no danger to the realm. We should all do what we can to help our monarchs sister recover"_

_The ponies of the council nodded and mumbled approvingly. Twilight slumped back in her chair in relief. She'd been so tense for awhile now but it looked like the ministers weren't going to cause anymore trouble. Though she doubted very much Celestia would even care if everyone of them shouted for Luna to be bucked out of here. But Twilight was glad no incident occurred between her dear teacher and her own government._

"_But, Noble said and Twilight groaned in frustration, it does seem prudent that members of the royal guard keep a close eye on Luna for her own protection as well as the safety of the staff around her"_

_Nobleheart didn't even wait for Celestia to shout at him, he casually turned looking for another in the hall, "I'm certain the Captain of the Guard has already assigned stallions to watch over our sleeping princess?"_

_All eyes turned to the main door where a young unicorn stallion stood at attention. Tall and strongly built, but with grace to his form, his multi-toned blue mane and handsome features drew admiring glances from every mare in the room. His armour gleamed brightly and it was clear he was a proud member of the royal guard._

_However the young guard ruined the image by stepped back in startled surprise as every eye looked at him. Twilight facehoofed as the stallion quickly stood to attention under the amused eyes of the council._

'_Way to go there bro'_

"_I regret that Captain Stormcloud is indisposed right now. Lieutenant Shining Armour here able to answer any questions you have Sir" Shining answered confidently after overcoming his initial stage fright._

_Noble raised an eyebrow in surprise, Twilight thought it somewhat false, "Oh my. Why could the Captain of the Guard not make this important summit? What is he doing right now?"_

_Shining glanced at the princess and back at Noble. His face set in stone, "I'm sorry Sir but it is a private guard manner"_

"_This is a meeting of Equestrias governing bodies Lieutenant. Nothing is private here"_

"_Leave the lad alone Noble. He's only following orders" Greymane interrupted with a growl. Noble gave him a flat stare before looking back at the rigid guard._

"_Very well I will make this easy for you. I can understand you are reluctant to disobey orders and it's unfair of me to force you to do so. But if I perhaps guess the answer first then you haven't done anything well"_

_He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "If I was to hazard a guess... I believe that the good Captain is not here because he is already watching Luna closely for signs of danger. He doesn't believe she is harmless does he?"_

_Shining Armour didn't answer but his eyes flicked between Celestia and Noble agitatedly. Twilight felt for him as he cared for Celestia almost as much as Twilight did. The Sparkle family had always been close to their princess._

"_He is running important drills with the guard. After the assault by Nightmare Moon he is determined to improve the guard further. He takes security very seriously" Shining answered. His words spoken solemnly but the lie was all too clear on his honest face._

"_I see. Even so his absence here speaks volumes. Do all the guard feel the same way as he does?" Noble asked slyly._

"_Stop pestering him! You're just using him to get your way!" Twilight yelled. Everypony looked to her in surprise but the young mare didn't care. She wouldn't see her brother bullied by this creep._

"_It's ok Twiley, Shining said with a smile. He met Nobles eye determinedly, the guards duty is to protect the citizens of Equestria and the royal family. ALL of the royal family. It is our solemn duty and that will never change" he fiercely declared._

"_Thank you for that lieutenant" Celestia said kindly. She had remained silent for now but her silence ended as she stepped down from the dais of her throne and approached Nobleheart. The stallion had the decency to look nervous as Celestia stared down at him emotionlessly._

"_I've heard your arguments and twisted words for over an hour now Noble. You continually try to paint Luna as a dangerous outcast or worse a villain and I have been patient. As you said Equestria is not a dictatorship and its subjects have the right to speak their fears"_

"_However. You have no fear do you Nobleheart? Your furor and fear mongering have done wonders to heighten the hysteria of your fellow ministers but not yourself. Indeed you seem to be delighting in the panic you are creating"_

"_Princess I only-"_

"_Do I sound like I'm finished? Celestia said with the hint of a snarl. Noble quailed under the intensity of her eyes, you raise good issues and I would be foolish to ignore them. Yes Luna is a potential danger to those around her. Yes I will be keeping a close eye on her. But you forget something. I'm not doing this just out of fear for my subjects' safety"_

_Celestias eyes blazed with ferocity and to the ponies watching her they expected flames to burst from her glare at any moment. She licked her lips and took a deep calming breath._

"_Luna is my sister. We grew up together. Nothing will keep me away from her. Throw all the arguments and objections you want at me and I will ignore them"_

_She lifted her head to glare at the assembly, "If you push this then I will be forced to pursue the only avenue to me. Equestrian is not a dictatorship and I will uphold that legacy. If you truly want Luna gone fine, I will take her from here and care for her away from Equestria. I will raise the sun and moon but for the governing of the state I will resign to the council"_

"_Princess you wouldn't leave!" a minster shouted in alarm._

_Celestia was unmoved, "If that is the only option you leave me then it is what I must do. It's as simple as that" she replied flatly._

_The members of the council quickly exchanged alarmed looks; Nobleheart watched them carefully and schooled his features. He coughed politely, "It seems I did push things too far my Princess. Believe me I had no intention of incurring your anger I only had the well-being of my fellow citizens in mind"_

"_As have I" Celestia said icily._

_Noble bowed his head, "This council withdraws it's... worries Princess. As ever we place our trust with you"_

_He raised his head and met Celestias eyes for a moment. The two figures assessing each other silently before Noble turned and trotted out of the hall unhurriedly. With sideways glances at each other and respective bows to Celestia the rest of the council filed out._

_Soon all that remained with Celestia was Twilight and the royal guards. The princess of the sun called Shining Armour over and he bowed before her._

"_Yes my Princess?"_

"_Shining Armour. Please find Captain Stormcloud and tell him I wish to speak with him." Celestia said tiredly. Twilight drew close, worried by the way Celestias shoulders were slumped with fatigue._

_Shining nodded. He smiled at his sister, who returned it weakly, before hurrying off. Celestia sighed and rubbed her eyes with clear weariness._

"_Princess are you alright?" Twilight asked._

_Celestia looked down at her pupil and smiled, "I'll be fine Twilight. You don't have to concern yourself with my well-being"_

_She turned and approached her throne. Twilight watched with deep unease at the way her monarch slumped into her chair and folded with a sigh. Twilight couldn't help herself from drawing closer._

"_Princess?"_

_Celestia looked at her with dim eyes._

"_I... I'm here for you Princess. I-If you wanna talk I'm here" she said in the smallest voice ever. She was staring at the floor flushed with fear and embarrassment but she had to try._

_It hurt to see her dear teacher so wracked with pain._

_Celestia stared at her intensely, "Guards would you leave us for a moment" she ordered. Twilight looking up in surprise as the pegasus around the room filed out silently._

_Celestia motioned for Twilight to sit beside her and the young mare eagerly settled there. The princess smiled at Twilight and gently laid a hoof on her shoulder._

"_My dear Twilight... you have already done so much for me. You freed my sister and you have supported her without fear these past few days. You have already done so much for me my faithful student" she said proudly. Twilight beamed at the attention but some instinct made her frown reluctant to vanish._

"_But there's still something bothering you Princess. More than just Luna still being asleep"_

_Celestia looked away and closed her eyes. Her mask cracking for a moment revealing the deep hurt she felt. Twilight wanted to reach out to her but decorum made her stay still._

"_You know... my mother she... she said that when you're hurting it helps to talk to people. To someone you trust. It's always made me feel better talking to you Celestia. Y-you could talk to me too. I-if you trust me" she mumbled nervously._

_Celestia looked back at Twilight with wide eyes, she laughed musically and leaned down to nuzzle Twilight, "I've always trusted you Twilight" she whispered._

_Twilights smile could have lit the darkest cave. Celestia grinned at her ruefully before shaking her head._

"_I am unsure where to begin Twilight, she chuckled shyly, even after over a thousand years of life I still struggle to express myself"_

"_Why not just start at the beginning?" Twilight suggested._

_Celestia nodded, "sound advice my student. Very well let's see-"_

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Twilight snapped out of her memories with a rather unintelligent "Bwuh?" The guard who had stepped over to her eyed her strangely.

"You were kinda out of it for awhile there. You ok?"

Twilight blushed fiercely, "I-I'm fine! Just really deep in thought that's all. No worries sir" she said with an embarrassed laugh. The guard smiled at her slightly before nodding and returning to his post.

Twilight shook her head and quickly gathered up her bags and the flower vase in her magical grip. Now was not the time to dwell on that meeting. She had important duties to do today.

She hurried on towards the secluded wing of the castle that Luna had been staying in the last week. High in the castles upper reaches it had been the perfect place to care and hide the younger royal. Only Celestia, a few doctors and guards, and the bearers of the elements themselves were allowed entry.

It was quiet and beautiful, a grand history saturated the ancient halls but while it had always been quiet it had never been this quiet. Twilight had been walking for a few minutes now and nopony was in sight.

'It's very odd' she wondered idly as she paused to admire a wonderful sculpture of an armored unicorn mare. She supposed everyone was on break or something. After the first few days Luna had settled into a steady recovery and doctor Greymane had confidently declared her to be out of danger.

'_When she wakes up is a different matter I'm afraid' _he had said solemnly to a tearful Celestia.

Twilights ears pricked up as a heavy crash caught her attention. She looked around in startled surprise as she heard shouts and loud banging.

The sound seemed to be coming from all around her. The twisting and looping corridors of the old wing distorting the shouts. She took a step forward uncertain whether to race to the source or rush for help.

'Luna...'

Twilight shook her head. She had to investigate. Celestias sister could be trouble. There was no time to waste!

Rearing up in determination she charged ahead following her ears as best she could. The sound grew louder the deeper she went into the wing. She quickly realized that she was drawing closer to Lunas' hospital room and hurried ever faster.

An especially loud 'bang' like a thunder clap echoed in her ears as she turned a likely corner that was smoking heavily. She skidded around and her eyes widened in shock as something flew out of the thick smoke right at her.

With a loud shriek she dived for the ground as the object flew over her head and smashed against the wall behind her. She blinked and shot back to her feet, shock and adrenaline making her body tremble, and whirled around to see what had barely missed her.

Slumped against the floor, having left a sizable crack in the wall, an armored unicorn stallion groaned in pain. Small sparks of electricity sizzled over his smoking fur and Twilight gasped as she recognized his burnt, but still impressive mustache.

"Captain Stormcloud!"

She rushed over to the fallen soldier looking him over worriedly. He was moaning with pain but other than some small burns and bruising he didn't seem to be mortally injured. His armor protecting him from the worse of the impact.

'What did this to him?' she wondered.

A blue glow lit up the corridor and she heard a hoofstep behind her. Twilight caught a flash of movement at the corners of her eyes before she was bowled over and knocked to the ground. The hard crack of her head striking the wooden floor making her head spin.

A heavy hoof pushed down on her chest pinning her to the floor. She looked up blearily, her eyes struggling to focus. She could hear heavy breathing and smell sweat. Her eyes finally uncrossed enough to gaze at the pony holding her down and she gasped in fright.

Princess Luna, Mare of the moon, was hunched over her like a ravenous wolf. Her lips pulled back in a terrifying snarl and her mane hanging over Twilight like a deadly shroud. A single eye, pupil shrunk to a pinprick, stared at her madly through the thicket of her hair. Twilight was helpless to do anything but stare back in terror.

The princess was panting heavily and was covered in thick bruising but it only made her look more dangerous. Like a cornered animal that had nothing left but to strike one last time before it was torn apart. Her glowing blue eye was filled with a heady mixture of sadness, pain, rage, and borderline madness.

Twilights mind was frozen in total panic. Every equine instinct she had screaming at her that she was trapped under a predator and about to be devoured. Flight or fight was impossible as all she could do was stare back at the monsters eye.

Luna opened her jaw, (a detached part of Twilights mind noting the sharp fangs she still possessed) to hiss loudly at the young unicorn trapped below her. The shrill sound finally snapping Twilight out of her funk as she screamed like a foal and hid her face in her hoofs. The young mare crying as Lunas breath swept over her so close.

'pleasesomeonehelpmehelpmepleasepleasepleasehelpCE LESTIAPLEASEHELPME!'

Twilight couldn't stop her tears and when the hoof lifted from her chest her instinct was to curl into a ball and continue sobbing. The heavy presence of Luna didn't leave but her menacing breathing died off and silence fell. After a few moments of nothing happening Twilight hiccuped and fearfully peeked between her hooves.

Luna was still standing over her but the princess had stopped hissing and was just watching her. Twilight sniffed and stared back uncertainly. Lunas' gaze was no longer hostile but... saddened...

Luna licked her lips and tried to speak but nothing but a weak croak came out. She closed her eyes in frustration and coughed as Twilight stared wide-eyed with surprise.

"D-don't... cry. I-I'm sorry. Sorry..." she rasped with tremendous effort.

Twilight blinked with surprise and lowered her frightened hooves slightly. The princess and the mortal stared at each uncertainly.

Luna turned her head and hunched away from Twilights eyes. The young mare realized with a flash of insight that the powerful princess was nervous. Afraid even. She raised herself into a sitting position, the presence of the princess over her no longer so scary.

The alicorn snorted and edged away, unsettled by Twilights scrutiny. The young mare swallowed thickly to overcome her nervousness.

"Luna?" she whispered.

The princess flinched at the mention of her name and looked to Twilight in shock.

"Y-you... know. Me? Element of magic."

"Yes! And your sister too" Twilight said happily. Luna stepped back with a jolt, clearly struggling to process this information. Twilight hopped to her feet and carefully approached the shaking alicorn. This time Luna didn't dart away from her.

"So much... changed. So much has changed" she said hoarsely. The alicorn cocked her head and turned to something on her right flank.

"Don't feel. Like trap" she said uncertainly.

Her head switched quickly to the left, Twilight looking on in confusion, "She said sister. Celly is here!" she shouted roughly.

"Luna... who are you talking to?" Twilight asked quietly.

Luna gave her a confused look and gestured at her sides, her empty sides, "Friends. My friends"

"Oh... oh you poor thing" Twilight whispered. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes as the alicorn watched her uncertainly. Now was not the time to cry and freak the princess out. She had to handle this situation carefully.

"Luna it's ok now. You're safe and hav-"

"TWILEY!"

Both mares jumped and spun around. Down the corridor Shining Armour and a group of guards stared in shock and outrage at the princess. Shining himself was wide-eyed with fear and panic.

Twilight looked around and at last noticed the unconscious pegasus guards all around her. The smoke had dissipated and the unicorn realized these guards must have fought with Luna. It explained all her bruises but fortunately the guards themselves just looked unconscious not drastically injured.

Still she knew how it must look. She looked between Luna and her brother with mounting panic as they both squared up for a fight. No no no!

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Shining roared.

"Wait it's not what you think!" Twilight yelled but it was too late. Shining had already charged and the mob of guards had quickly joined him.

"Too many. Can't win"

Twilight looked to Luna as the alicorn watched the approaching soldiers grimly.

"Too risky to fight, Luna glanced at Twilight worriedly, pretty little mage could get hurt"

Twilight blushed at the 'pretty' label but her eyes widened in panic as Luna closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, her horn sparking and glowing as she focused her magic.

Twilight could easily feel the structure of the spell and sensed it to be a teleportation spell. But it wasn't that Luna wanted to escape that panicked her. The alicorn was fighting back tears and whining in pain. Twilight quickly discovered the reason as she looked towards Lunas horn.

The alicorns horn was in the worse state Twilight had ever seen of a horn. Cracked and pitted along its entire length raw magic spilled from its damaged structure and to the unicorns horror she could see rivets of blood trickling through its cracks, the ruby fluid staining Lunas mane a coppery brown where it met her blue fur.

"Luna stop! It's too dangerous!" Twilight screamed in desperation. But her cries went unheeded and with a scream of agonized defiance Luna vanished in a bright flare of blue light.

Twilight stared at the spot Luna had stood; her horn quickly glowing with energy as she frantically followed the faint magical trail of the princess. She barely noticed as Shining Armour screeched to a halt beside her.

"Twiley are you ok?"

The mares eye twitched as she fought down her anger. She refused to reply as she searched for Lunas location. The princess was so weak... she couldn't have ported far. To try and go further then a mile in her damaged state would be to court death.

'She already tried to commit suicide once. Would she try it again through incomplete teleportation? It would be a horribly painful way to die... surely she's not that broken?' Twilight thought hauntingly.

"SPREAD OUT! FIND LUNA AND CONTAIN HER!" Shining ordered his guards. Twilight whirled on him, "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" she screamed.

Her brother stepped back in shock, "what?"

"I WAS GETTING THROUGH TO HER! SHE WAS JUST SCARED AND LOST AND THEN YOU AND YOUR THUGS SHOW UP AND DRIVE HER AWAY! DAMMIT SHINING THIS IS CELESTIAS SISTER!"

Shining flinched under her heated words but quickly recovered, "She took out the captain and the guards watching her. And it looked like she was gonna attack you. I'm sorry Twilight but how else was I to react?"

Twilight glowered at him, "She hurt the guards but none of them have been seriously harmed. I'm sure she did that on purpose. And she was only talking to me Shining"

Shining shook his head, "This city holds thousands of innocent citizens. We can't take the risk of giving her the benefit of doubt. She could kill hundreds before we could stop her"

Twilight thought back to the look of fear and uncertainty on Lunas face. The way she was so nervous and hesitant to speak to her, "She wouldn't do that" she said confidently.

Shining sighed, "This is getting us nowhere. I have to search for her and contain the threat. I promise you Twilight I'll try and resolve it peacefully but I have a feeling she won't come back quietly"

"Shining don't do-"

"Twilight. You're a greater magic user then me. I'm sure you've almost traced her. Find her and get her to come back peacefully otherwise I don't know what's going to happen" Shining told her with an edge of command. Twilight sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Shining raced off with some pegasus swooping around him, she was gratified to hear him ordering them to alert the princess and keep their distance from Luna if they found her but it wouldn't last. The guards around her were slowly waking up as was the captain. Judging by their scowls and angered words to each other they wouldn't soon forget their defeat.

'Ignore that now. Come on, focus on finding Luna Twilight' she told herself.

Free of distractions it took just a few moments to find Luna. Twilight smiled in relief that the alicorn had only ported a short distance away but her smile was soon replaced by a worried expression as she realized that Luna was in Canterlot square. The central market of the city.

"Oh no" she whispered before she concentrated hard and vanished with a flash of light and a pop of displaced air.

Spike Dragon Sparkle, to use his full name, was the happiest dragon in all of Equestria. While walking for hours through a busy Canterlot market carrying a dozen boxes across his back wouldn't normally be his idea of fun, right now there was one singular reason why his heart was beating blissfully and a happy smile graced his face.

The unicorn Rarity, the most beautiful mare in the entire world, hummed happily to herself as she examined several rolls of fabric from a brightly colored stall. She lifted a few into the air with her magic and examined them with an appraising pout, the young dragon sighing affectionately at her gorgeous gesture.

"Hmm... I am uncertain which of these would suit my new dress Spike. One should look her best when meeting royalty, but would the princess of the night prefer her guests dress in shimmering silver or velvet sapphire?"

The unicorn twirled and placed the fabrics over her shapely flank, alternating between the two uncertainly, "Spike dear which one do you prefer?"

Spike barely heard her so infatuated was he with the curves of her body and the pristine diamonds adorning her flank. He blinked as she called him again and looked up at her knowing gaze and rueful smile. He blushed deeply as she winked at him.

"Now now Spike. While a lady is always pleased that she has an effect on a gentlecolt such as yourself she also likes to be listened to" she teased lightly.

"Er I'm sorry Miss Rarity. I was just deep in thought, yeah! About which material is better!" he rambled embarrassingly.

Rarity smiled warmly before she eyed the fabrics again, "So which one do you like Spike?"

Spike only had to glance at the fabrics to know what to say, "The velvet blue"

"And why this one?" the unicorn asked curiously.

Spikes mouth was desert dry but he licked his lips quickly and plunged on before terror froze him solid, "It's beautiful. And it matches your eyes... they're both perfect for each other" he said with a tremble.

Rarity looked at him with surprise before she gave him a wide smile. She turned to the clerk, "I'll take the blue good sir" she said beatifically and the stallion quickly wrapped up the material and passed it to her.

Spike stared at the ground, his heart hammering in his chest and his scales itchy. By Celestia he'd never felt so nervous and scared. Rarity trotted over to him lightly and he looked up ready to collect her bag.

He wasn't prepared for the radiant sapphire eyes inches from his own or the small beautiful smile on her perfect lips. The mare leaned down and pecked him on the cheek and it was all Spike could do not to die and go to heaven right there and then.

Rarity giggled at his dumbstruck expression and couldn't resist giving him a playful nuzzle, "You're such a gentlecolt Spike. Thank you so much for helping me choose and being so charming while doing so"

"I-it's my p-pleasure" he squeaked.

Rarity laughed and settled her purchase in her own saddlebags. She grinned at Spike and nodded for him to join her as they left the stall and continued into the market.

"Well Spike we have made some wonderful purchases today and I feel my darling little assistant needs a reward for his hard work"

Spike cocked his head curiously as he hefted the bags across his shoulders, "What do you mean miss Rarity?"

The older mare grinned at him, "Dinner of course! A hard day's shopping deserves lunch and ice cream I feel. For both of us! My treat"

Spikes stomach rumbled and he blushed as Rarity covered her mouth with a hoof and giggled lightly. Spike smiled bashfully before he coughed for attention.

"As a gentledragon I should pay for dinner. It's only right for a lady such as yourself" he said as regally as he could. He closed his eyes and struck a dignified pose for a moment before peeking with a single eye.

Rarity was staring at him with an open jaw and he worried if he'd upset her. The next second she squealed and pulled him into a hug, "Spikey wikey you're so cute!" she cried with delight as luggage tumbled around them.

Spike blushed but he still had some manly pride, "Hey I'm not cute I'm handsome!" he pouted defiantly.

Rarity laughed and bopped him on the nose, "Yes you are dear Spike but you're also cute"

Spikes face was burning as he quickly untangled himself from Raritys grip. "Urg. The bags are everywhere" he grumbled halfheartedly as he quickly gathered them up.

Rarity moved to help but Spike shook his claw at her, "It's ok I've got this"

"Spike are you certain you're ok carrying all that? In my excitement I seem to have bought much more then is fair for you to carry" she said worriedly.

Spike merely grinned at her concerned face, "trust me miss Rarity this is nothing. Twilight's made me carry much more when she's cramming for a test" he added darkly.

Rarity shook her head, "Boys, she said with a chuckle, still my young helper you have earned dinner and I won't hear of you paying. That is that"

"But-"

Rarity fixed him with a surprisingly powerful stare, "Is that clear?" she asked frightfully.

Spike gulped and saluted, "Yes marm!" he squeaked even as his bags hit the ground again.

Rarity giggled behind her hoof as Spike blanched and scrabbled to pick up the purchases. Once he was settled she trotted casually, Spike at her side, as she chatted about the various restaurants of Canterlot.

"There's just so many Spike! Golden Harvest, Cest Cuisine, Fruity and Sweet, Divinity! And those are only the ones I've seen so far! Which sounds good to you Spike?"

"Er, Spike racked his brains, well me and Twilight went to Cest Cuisine a few weeks ago for her birthday and it was really great there. They do great salads and even some gems for dragons"

Rarity beamed at him, "Then to Cest Cuisine it is!" she breathed deep of the sweet air and sighed happily as she trotted along. Her eyes drinking in the hustle and bustle around them while Spikes were shyly riveted on her.

He'd never felt more happy then he did right now. It wasn't just because he was in the company of a beautiful mare. It wasn't just cause his big sister was safe and sound after battling the Nightmare, (Though he was definitely relieved she'd come through that unscathed) but it was something more than that.

He was a dragon in a world of ponies. While he had been accepted as no threat to the populace of Canterlot he'd found it hard to make friends. Twilight and Shining Armour were the only ponies who'd accepted and played with him as he grew up and it was probably because of this sole connection that explained his desire to help and support his sister as much as he could.

But here and now he was with another pony who, until a few days ago, he hadn't even known existed. This gorgeous mare that had no fear of him and was even treating him to dinner without asking for anything in return. Her generosity was quite frankly amazing to the young dragon.

So... this is what it felt like to have a friend.

"Miss Rarity..."

"Yes Spike?" Rarity asked over her shoulder as she examined a map of the city.

"I... I just wanna..."

Spike choked and screwed his eyes tight as he summoned all his will. He opened his eyes to see Rarity looking at him with open concern.

"Spike darling what's wrong?"

'Be brave' "I just wanna say... thank you. Thanks for buying me dinner and thanks for letting me hang out with you. It's been one of the best days ever miss Rarity"

He trembled openly after baring his soul like that and a cynical part of him waited for his companion to scoff and dismiss him.

He wasn't expecting Rarity to yank him towards her with magic and hug him tightly. He choked as she crushed him against her warm chest but he didn't really care about the lack of oxygen right now.

Rarity must have noticed his bug eyes because she released her death grip and nuzzled him instead. He blushed as she looked him over with teary eyes. Wait had he upset her?

"Spike darling you have nothing to thank me for. It has been just as delightful for me to spend the day with you. A charming young dragon such as yourself has been the most wonderful company"

She nuzzled him again and he sighed softly, "And you are also a most wonderful friend Spike" she said quietly.

Spike smiled and ducked his head, "Thank you miss rarity. I'm glad we're friends"

A delicate white hoof gently lifted his chin, Rarity tilted her head slightly and grinned at him, "Now now Spike. As we are friends you no longer need to call me 'miss' all the time. Please. Call me Rarity"

Spike blinked in surprise then beamed at her with a wide smile, "Ok Rarity!" he laughed happily.

Rarity chuckled and ruffled his head spines affectionately, "Ok Spike lets go get something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm famished!"

"After you Rarity"

The unicorn bowed her head with a cheery giggle before taking the lead. Spike chuckled and followed her with a wide smile.

'This day just couldn't get any better'

He had barely finished that thought when he it happened. His first clue that something was wrong was a powerful shudder that racked his body. Like a sudden static shock after touching something charged.

The only comparison his mind could draw was the sensation he got whenever Twilight teleported. The wave of magic as she ripped open reality for a microsecond always made him tingle if he was close to her.

So it was instinctive for him to gaze ahead in relaxed anticipation for his big sister to appear before him. The static sensation grew more heated until his scales itched uncomfortably but he still didn't feel any fear.

He'd never felt the need to feel fear.

The world was torn apart as a terrible blue light flooded his eyes. He shrieked and raised his claws to protect his eyes and this left him wide open as a powerful wave of force like the mightiest winds picked him up and threw him back.

Dirt, rock and wood whirled around him as the stalls, the buildings and the very earth was ripped apart and thrown away with violent dismissal from whatever had teleported in. Spike experienced a horrible moment of vertigo as he was thrown head over tail before he smashed into a cart and reduced it to splinters.

He gulped in a breath and then he was crushed back into the wreckage as an earsplitting screech of sound smashed into him. The roar of displaced air rushing back into an empty space making him scream in wordless terror. He braced himself as he was caught between two powerful forces, the outwards explosion of the initial re-emergence of the teleporter and the crushing pressure of gravity and air rushing back into the temporary vacuum.

As quickly as it started it was over. The whole experience haven lasted a matter of seconds but its effects would last for days. Spike panted and trembled as he stared out at the wreckage around him with wide eyes, his body aching and bruised and a little cut up in places.

'What? What just happened?'

His unbelieving eyes looked around him in shock. Smoke billowed from a dozen fires that had flash burned around him and the ground was ripped and cracked everywhere. Broken structures and smashed wood lay all around him and everything was still covered by the strange blue glow.

Groans and crying slowly filtered into his ringing ears and he noticed others in the wreckage. All around him ponies were calling for help or moaning with pain. Spikes eyes went wide and he quickly pushed the debris off his as he shot to his feet.

He shrieked as his left leg folded under him. He looked down with confusion and went pale as he saw the shard of wood that stabbed into his calf. It was small and didn't look deep but the sight of his blood made his head swim.

But he couldn't fall. Not now.

"RARITY!" he screamed. He forced himself to hobble forwards, having to resort to crawling on three limbs as he looked around him in a panic.

'She was right next to me. She couldn't have gone far'

"RARITY WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed again, his words slightly strangled by his fear. Ponies were starting to move and help each other and some of their panicked words he picked up.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"THE NIGHTMARES BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!"

"MY DAUGHTER! HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAUGHTER!?"

"RARITY!" Spike yelled hoarsely and struggled on. He breathed deep and through the stinging smoke he caught a faint sniff of a familiar perfume. The sweet scent of his unicorn friend.

Right now he was so grateful he was a dragon. Without his improved sense of smell he doubted he'd ever be able to find Rarity in this chaos. Hurrying as best he could on his damaged leg he found himself drifted closer to ground zero of the explosion.

The glow was stronger here but Spike didn't care. Through the dimming smoke he caught sight of a familiar white coat and hurried ahead yelling her name.

"RARITY! RARITY ARE YOU OK!?"

"spike...?" a weak voice called for him.

Ignored his pain he dashed the short distance and slide to her side. The unicorn was lying on her back, bruised and dirty but not bleeding fortunately. But a thick beam from some ruined building had fallen across her and now the beautiful mare was trapped.

"Rarity! Are you hurt! Speak to me!" Spike begged her as he carefully laid his claws on her. Her body was shaking with shock and the dragon felt tears prick his face as the unicorn weakly opened her eyes.

"Spike? Is that you?"

He laughed with relief, "Oh thank Celestia you're ok!" he said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Rarity blinked slowly and dazedly looked down at the beam holding her down, "Hard to breath" she said tiredly and a quite out of it. Spike prayed she didn't have a concussion.

Spike didn't waste a moment as he grabbed the beam and braced his legs. He tried to move the beam but the moment he started to lift the pressure on his torn leg made him scream and collapse.

Blood pooled around his claws as he clasped his bleeding limb. He gritted his teeth against the pain as Rarity moaned and weakly pushed at the beam but it was clear to him she wouldn't be able to move it.

"Buck it" he hissed and grasped the heavy wood again. Rarity watched him with unfocused eyes as he strained to lift it but she blinked rapidly and came out of her funk as he shrieked with pain.

"S-spike! What are you doing!? Stop or you'll hurt yourself!" she pleaded.

A red mist had fallen over his eyes and the pain from his leg made him feel like he was going to die. He managed to lift the beam a few inches but his leg finally gave out on him again and this time the crack of pain made him think it was more serious.

Rarity choked in pain as the beam fell back on her. Spike collapsed beside her gasping and cringing in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. I... (pant, pant) I can't lift it" he whimpered.

"It's ok Spike" she whispered back and smiled gently at him.

Spike shuffled closer and raised himself on one elbow as he checked her over. Ok. She was trapped but it didn't look like she was in mortal danger.

So he'd panicked and messed up his leg for no reason. Nice one Spike.

Spike groaned and clutched at his eyes, "Ok... I'll... I'll go and get help. That's what I can do"

"But Spike your leg! Oh my goddess your leg!" Rarity shrieked at a fever pitch. Her eyes wide and mouth agape as she saw the torn flesh and pooling blood around Spikes leg.

The young dragon gave his leg a glance and quickly looked away. Yes he wanted to scream and cry at the sight and pain but he couldn't right now. He had to be brave.

It's what Shining and Twilight would do.

"It's alright Rarity. I've got two arms and another working leg so I'll be fine. I'll get help and be right back" he said confidently.

"Spike..."

He reached out and gingerly patted her shoulder, "It'll be ok"

She nodded and sniffed tearfully. Spike grinned and with a choked wince carefully stood up.

'Ok. I can do this. Just hobble for the nearest pony and ask for their help. Simple really, should have done it before. Why didn't I? Cause you're an idiot Spike'

"I need to stay out my head" the dragon grumbled to himself.

"Be careful" Rarity begged him. He nodded and breathed deep searching for the closest scent.

'Hang on...'

He sniffed and frowned. There was a scent close by. Very close. But it didn't smell like anything he'd meet before. It had hints of pony to it but it was too exotic, too sickly sweet.

The closest scent he could compare it to was being in the presence of Celestia.

His thoughts were derailed as the blue glow flared brightly and a scream rent the air. Rarity yelped with fear and Spike fell back on his butt with shock. A glowing figure was weaving drunkenly through the smoke and the two friends watched it draw closer with fearful stares.

The smoke parted and to Spikes shock an alicorn stumbled towards them. Unkempt and looking 'extremely' malnourished the strange alicorn was shrieking in pain and clutching at its head.

Spike followed its grasping hoofs and gasped at what he saw. The alicorns horn was glowing red hot with magical backlash. It was cracked and torn and the tip had even split after excessive magical use. Spike had only seen such damaged horns in medical books never in real life.

The smell of sizzling blood wafted through the air and Spike recoiled with a horrified gag. He couldn't even imagine the pain this strange alicorn was experiencing.

But just who was this mare? Was this Luna, the long lost sister of Celestia? Twilight had told him the story of course of the mare trapped in the guise of Nightmare Moon, and of the connection between her teacher and the alicorn.

But the princess was meant to be unconscious in a hospital bed! What was she doing here attacking ponies!?

His fright intensified as the alicorn stopped before them and stared at them madly. Her eyes wild with pain and anger and Spike didn't like the way she snorted and looked between the two of them.

"Princess?" Rarity whimpered. The alicorn looked down at her but little to no recognition flashed in those eyes. She looked towards him and hostility flared there. Indeed the way her lips drew back in a snarl and she scratched at the ground with a forehoof made Spikes heart jump with fear for himself and Rarity.

Maybe she was just confused by the pain but he wasn't going to take a chance. He lurched forward and stood unsteadily between Luna and Rarity. He heard Rarity gasp behind him but paid little attention.

"S-STAY AWAY!" he yelled and flung his arms out to shield his friend.

Luna stepped back in surprise before she hissed back. Her eyes flickered between his claws, his fangs and his bright scales and he didn't doubt she saw him as a threat.

Her ragged wings swept out and over to make her look bigger and she crouched low and bared her teeth at him. Spike gulped as the alicorn prepared to pounce at him and his mind raced for a solution.

What was he to do? This is Celestias sister would he get in trouble for fighting her? Heck would he even be 'alive' to be in trouble for fighting her. What should he do?

"Spike run away!" Rarity yelled behind him.

Her shout only galvanized him further. Luna snarled and lunged for him and his mind went cold with crystal clarity.

What would Twilight do?

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" he roared. That familiar blaze of heat swelled in his chest and he fought back with the birthright of a dragon.

Blinding green fire erupted from his snout as he bellowed the largest fireball he'd ever performed at his enemy. Luna shrieked in surprise as the wave of fire rushed towards her.

The explosion of heat and fire swept away the smoke around them and made Spike blink rapidly to clear the spots in his eyes. The fire quickly abated and nothing but empty ground remained.

Spike stared dumbly at the empty spot that Luna had once occupied. Had he completely vaporized her or something?

"Twilights gonna kill me..." he groaned.

"SPIKE LOOK OUT!"

Spike whirled around just in time to see a hoof crack him a fierce one across the jaw. He did a full spin in the air before smashing to the ground with jarring force.

He'd blacked out at the first punch but landing on his injured leg brought him screaming back into consciousness. He curled into a ball bawling loudly as he clutched his leg.

He sobbed and looked up weakly. Luna stood over him growling menacingly. Her fur was slightly singed but she looked unharmed.

He tried to breathe a fireball at her but his attempt at defiance came out as a choked cough. The pain was just too distracting for him to summon his fire. Luna stepped closely and smashed a hoof into the ground an inch from his face in warning. He whimpered and looked away and his eyes found Raritys.

The unicorn was unnaturally pale, even for her, terror darkened her eyes and she was trying desperately to escape and come to his aid.

"Leave him alone! You leave him alone you fiend!" she yelled as she pushed at the beam holding her.

His eyes softened and he sniffed wetly. Wow... she was really trying to help him.

He looked back to Luna who was staring at Rarity uncertainly. He coughed and she glanced back at him suspiciously.

"Please" he begged. Lunas eyebrows drew up in surprise.

"Please don't hurt her... just leave her alone."

"She's my friend" he said with a hiccup and closed his eyes waiting for the end.

Silence.

Then, "She's... friend?"

Spike opened his eyes with surprise meeting Luna perplexed gaze.

"You care. For her. Not eat her" Luna said slowly as if trying to wrap her head around the concept.

Spike grimaced, "Of course I won't eat her! I'd never eat a pony!"

Luna eyed him suspiciously, "He could be lying" she said aloud.

She turned to glance at her side, staring at something intently before nodding, "Ok I'll ask"

She abruptly trotted away from Spike and stopped beside Rarity. Both unicorn and dragon stared in frightened confusion as Luna shifted from hoof to hoof nervously.

"Er... Hi element pony. Is the little dragon your friend?" she asked Rarity.

Rarity's jaw was hanging in amazement at the strange situation but she quickly snapped it shut as her outrage was rekindled, "Yes he's my friend! And how dare you attack him without reason!" she yelled.

Luna pawed the ground, "Though he'd hurt you" she said sheepishly.

"What made you come to that conclusion!?"

"He's a dragon" Luna said matter-of-factly. Spike winced.

Rarity only grew even more incensed, "And so what if he's a dragon? I'll have you know he's the sweetest, kindest young dragon I've ever met! He has done nothing to deserve your attack or your... your... racism!"

Luna started to hug herself, "But dragons hurt ponies" she whispered in confusion.

Rarity huffed, "The only thing that has hurt me is you Luna" she said coldly.

Luna looked away and sniffed loudly, "Didn't mean to hurt you"

Spike and Rarity exchanged uncertain looks as Luna quietly sobbed. 'What should we do?' Spike mouthed at her to which the unicorn shrugged awkwardly in reply.

Luna suddenly shot to her hooves, "Must help pony" she declared and quickly darted to Raritys side. The mare squeaked in fear as Luna reached down with her hooves but to her surprise the princess picked up the heavy beam and effortlessly threw it aside.

"You're free now" Luna declared with bright eyes. Rarity stared for a moment in speechless surprise before a groan from Spike caught her attention.

"Thankyougottago!" she yelled and rushed to the dragons side. Spike sluggishly looked up at the unicorn cradling him. Clear thought becoming difficult very quickly.

"Feel sick miss Rarity" he said weakly before closing his eyes.

"Its going to be ok Spike! And what did I tell you about calling me miss?" Rarity barked as she looked around frantically. Her eyes alighted on some scattered fabric nearby, her very own purchases as fortune would have it, and she quickly grasped them in her magic.

With quick focused motions she ripped and tore the satin material into long strips that she hastily used to bandage Spikes still bleeding leg. The dragon whined in pain as the fabric was tightened across his torn flesh.

"I'm sorry darling but it has to be tight to stop the bleeding" Rarity whispered soothingly. She finished the tourniquet quickly and tenderly placed a kiss upon the young dragons head for good measure. Spikes eyes fluttering open slightly at the gentle touch of her lips before falling shut again.

"He needs help"

Rarity looked up in surprise as Luna stepped closer. The alicorns eyes were fixed on the injured dragon in Rarity's grip and the intensity of her gaze took Rarity's breath away.

"I don't know healing magic" Luna said with a curse.

"Perhaps there is a clinic nearby?"

"Would there be time to get him there before the soldiers caught us?"

"We must teleport them then! There is no time to lose!"

"Have you seen the state of our horn! Besides we don't even know where to transport them to!"

Rarity watched with a mixture of fright and fascination as Luna argued with herself. She didn't even know what profession could deal with the psychosis she was seeing played out before her.

But in the end it didn't matter. Spike needed help, and Luna seemed sincere in wanting to help him. Most of her at least.

"Canterlot general is about a mile that way if you can take us there" Rarity said shakily as she pointed with a hoof. Luna followed her outstretched limb and frowned at the distance.

"It is a long way"

"Bah. We moved the moon thousands of miles everyday"

"That was a long time ago" Luna said with a heavy sigh. She gazed at the wounded dragon and Raritys pleading eyes for a moment before steeling herself.

"We have no choice. Brace yourself unicorn and prepare for a rough landing" she ordered sternly. Rarity nodded fearfully and held Spike closer.

Luna braced her legs apart and channeled magic to her damaged horn. The instant her horn glowed she screamed in pain but quickly stifled it with a fanged grimace. Magic swirled around her and quickly gathered around Rarity and Spike in dark ribbons of energy.

"It will be alright!" Luna shrieked as Rarity hugged Spike close in fear. The glow of magic became blinding to look at as the three of them were covered in a bright white light.

Luna let out a final roar of effort and with a searing flash and a slap of air Rarity and Spike disappeared. The alicorn collapsed and panted for breath as blood trickled down her forehead. The hot fluid burning her as she fought to control her tears.

She looked ahead to see figures carefully making their way through the heavy smoke to approach her. The smoke parted under armored figures, flames flickering off their gleaming armor as they drew closer.

Their eyes were hooded with malice and Luna shakily picked herself up and prepared herself to face them. The royal guards were deadly silent as they surrounded her in a tight circle of armored bodies.

"Never free... never to be free" Luna whispered.

Twilight Sparkle shuddered as she reappeared in the material world. The act of teleportation took less then a second to complete but it always left her feeling cold afterwards.

She shook her head clear of the nausea and looked around wildly. Her eyes alighted on the slumped form of Luna nearby and she gasped as a ring of soldiers drew close to her.

"Stop! STOP!" she yelled and raced forward.

"Miss you must stay back!" an armored pegasus moved to warn her off but the young mare was having none of it. She tossed him aside with a flare of magic and an angered "HEY LADY!" and spun to face the rest of them. Behind her Luna raised her weary head and watched her.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Twilight shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YOUNG LADY GET AWAY FROM THE ALICORN NOW!" one of the mob shouted back.

"This is our princess' sister! How dare you threaten her!" Twilight growled.

Another unicorn stepped forward, "How dare we threaten 'her'!? Miss have you seen the state of Canterlot Square? She attacked all these innocent ponies!"

Twilight hesitated at that. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off she was taking in her surroundings and the devastation was quite horrifying. Behind the ring of soldiers scared citizens of Canterlot watched the drama while hugging their loved ones.

Twilight looked back at Luna, "Luna? Did you really hurt all these ponies?" she asked with a tremble.

Luna gazed back with tear filled eyes, "Never meant to hurt them. Never wanted to hurt them"

She snarled and looked away, "She won't believe us. They all see us as a monster" she hissed before she shook her head, "Accident. Surely they will believe us that it was an accident?" she said in a much calmer voice.

The alicorn suddenly bawled and hugged her chest tightly, "Just want it all to stop! Please make it all stop!"

Twilight just stared with eyes like saucers at the split conversation taking place. She didn't even know where to begin to deal with this. Goddess what should she do? She could feel herself starting to freeze and hyperventilate as her mind raced for a solution.

Lunas crying snapped her out of it thought. That primal part of a ponies psyche telling her that a creature was suffering and she had to do something about it.

To the protests of the guards she slowly trotted closer to Luna until she was standing beside the weeping alicorn. "Luna? It's going to be ok" she whispered.

Luna sniffed and looked up from beneath her mane. Her eyes wary and confused as Twilight smiled at her.

Hesitantly the small mare reached out with a hoof and carefully tucked a lock of Lunas mane back over her ear. The alicorn gasping at the touch and stared with wide eyes at Twilight.

"It's going to be ok. You're safe now. I promise" Twilight said as softly as she could. Luna continued to stare at her dumbly and Twilight couldn't help herself from drawing closer and tenderly hugging the other mare.

Luna stiffened in shock at the first touch but quickly went limp in Twilights embrace. She didn't hug back but she did relax somewhat as her crying settled into short sniffs. Her shoulders slumped and after a moment she rested her head on Twlights shoulder.

Twilight smiled and rubbed Lunas back as the alicorn rested against her. She looked past her to the guards still milling around, "Now you boys be sensible and stay back ok" she ordered sternly.

The guards exchanged panicked looks, "W-what do we do?" one asked another.

"Do I look like a captain mate? Where's an officer when you need one"

Twilight rolled her eyes. Shining would be here soon hopefully and he'd keep the area calm and ordered until Celestia could get here. She wondered how long it would take her monarch to get here. Granted this whole escapade had barely lasted an hour but surely the council weren't taking up 'that' much of Celestias time.

She thought of Nobleheart and unbidden a frown crossed her face. With ministers like him she was sure they'd delight on wasting Celestias time with bureaucracy.

Twilight was drawn from her musings as Luna pulled back from her hug and looked around fearfully.

"Luna what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Lunas eyes were bright with fear, "The monsters coming" she whispered.

Twilight wondered what she meant. What monster? She froze as she felt a powerful presence wash over her and instinctively a smile graced her lips.

The warmth and strength of the magical aura belonged to only one being. Twilight eagerly looked up as a bright flare of golden light burst into existence above them and when it faded her dear princess hovered above them.

"Princess!" Twilight called happily.

"Nonononono..." Luna rambled as she squirmed out of Twilights grip.

"Princess Celestia" the guards bowed as their monarch gracefully touched the earth. Her eyes were surprisingly hard as she examined the damaged area around her with a critical gaze.

"Guards of Canterlot. Withdraw from this area and evacuate the citizens to general and shelters. I want to be alone with my sister and my student" she ordered tersely.

The guards eyed each other, "Princess we're not sure we should leave you alone with-"

Celestia stamped a hoof so hard the stone cobbles cracked under her shoe. The guards all jumped and drew back in startled fright as Celestia glared at them.

"You have done enough damage already" she hissed and such was the barely restrained fury in her words that everypony trembled in terror. The soldiers wisely saluted and rushed off to obey. Yelling at civilians to clear the area and shepherding the injured to the hospital.

Celestia watched them for a moment with narrowed eyes before she turned and approached Twilight and Luna. Her gaze, more angered and shadowed then Twilight had ever seen, softened slightly as they fell on her young pupil.

"Twilight..." Celestia said with a tired smile.

"Princess!" the young mare called and rose to meet her teacher.

A pair of dark blue hooves grabbed her and Twilight blinked with surprise as Luna gently, but firmly, pushed her back behind her. The alicorn placing herself between Twilight and Celestia.

"Run little pony run" she growled, her eyes fixed on Celestia. The older alicorn stopped and regarded her sister sadly.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" she said bitterly.

Luna cocked her head and frowned, "Faster. Stronger. Better. Enemy" she spat.

"I'm not your enemy sister"

"Why do you think she's your enemy Luna?" Twilight cut in nervously. Luna glanced back at her with an incredulous expression.

"Alicorns are monsters. She is an alicorn"

Twilight gaped at her, "But... but you're an alicorn!"

Luna nodded, "Yes. I am a monster too" she said so matter-of-factly.

Both Celestia and Twilight drew back in amazement. Lunas way of calling herself a monster as a fact of life was just so... sad...

"Luna you are not a monster and neither am I" Celestia said firmly. She drew a little closer as Luna considered her words.

"Luna did terrible things. Things only a monster would do"

"Hunted and killed ponies!"

"We did such bad things to them..."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT THEM!" Luna finished with a scream as she tore at her mane with her hooves.

Celestia tried to run forward, to embrace her suffering sibling and comfort her like her heart begged her to do, but the flash of movement broke Lunas wails and she lashed out with a blast of magic. Celestia crossed her wings before her as the dark energy struck.

"Princess!" Twilight screamed.

Celestias wings gingerly unfolded to reveal her unharmed. "I'm fine Twilight" she said soothingly as Luna gripped her burning horn in pain. Guards that had still lingered in the distance raced to join them seeing Celestia under attack.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Celestia roared. Luna looked towards the ring of ponies with increasing panic.

"Too many. Too strong. Can't escape" she babbled fearfully.

"Luna please! I am Celestia! I am your sister! I'm not going to hurt you!" Celestia yelled in desperation.

"Please listen to her Luna" Twilight begged.

But the tortured alicorn only shook her head as she rambled to herself, "Can't escape, can't escape, we'll be slaves again, again and again and again, don't want to be taken again, won't be taken again-"

Celestia drew back into a fighting crouch as Luna suddenly stopped her rant and glared at her sister.

"I WON'T BE TAKEN AGAIN!" she screamed in a horrible mix of terror and finality.

Her horn blazed like a star and everypony covered their eyes at the light. Twilight wondered if Luna was attacking them but only Celestia saw her true motives.

'She's going to burn herself out! Commit suicide through magical overuse!'

Quick as lightening Celestia summoned a small object with a flash of light, a strange stone ring of dark obsidian, and launched it at Luna with a hard nod. The ring slashed through the air and swept upwards and down to land on Lunas horn.

The ring settled on the bleeding bone with a chiming click and strange runes glowed brightly on its surface. Luna gasped and stumbled back as her horn instantly shorted out and all her magic was locked within her.

"No... NO!" Luna screamed. Her pupils shrunk to pinpricks and she started to pull at the ring on her horn in panic but it refused to budge.

"I'm sorry Luna but I won't let you destroy yourself!" Celestia said with her own hitched words. Luna shook her head and looked around wildly for an escape as Celestia approached her again.

"She won't stay away!" Anger screamed as the monster drew closer. Apathy and Filly just hugged each other tight as the powerful alicorn drew closer. Her amethyst eyes so intensively fixed on them.

Luna was in a full blown panic attack right now. Her magic was gone, she was trapped with no escape and she couldn't fight.

"Always fight Luna" Anger hissed.

The alicorn was just a few meters away, "Luna please just calm down" she said with a teasing smile.

"_Now, now Luna. Just stay calm. Where can you run to on this moon anyway? Just be a good girl and behave" Nightmare said with a leering smile._

"I WON'T BE YOUR SLAVE!" Luna screamed and picked up a length of metal piping from the wreckage around her. The alicorn stepped back in surprise as she hefted it menacingly.

"Luna stop she's you're sister!" the pretty unicorn screamed again. Luna frowned for a moment but shook it off.

"Wonder why she keeps saying that?" Apathy remarked idly.

"We should listen to her Luna she's trying to help!" Filly yelled.

"She's been tricked. It's what alicorns do. It's what we did" Luna spat. The unicorn drew back in hurt and Luna felt a twinge of regret but she shook it off. She had to save the little mare from herself.

"Luna. Don't make me fight you. Please don't make me do this!" the alicorn said with a sneer. But... with tears in her eyes?

Luna blinked rapidly and stared at her adversary in confusion. One moment she was sneering at her and eyeing her like a tasty morsal... but in the next her face was filled her heartbreak and crushing despair.

Which one was true?

She hesitated and the pipe lowered slightly in her grip. The alicorn let out a shaky sigh and smiled at her tearily, "Luna..." she said softly.

'She has such a pretty smile' Luna thought in confusion.

"_You have such a pretty smile Luna. Come on... smile for me, Nightmare grinned lustily; you know it always makes me laugh when you pretend I'm her"_

Luna screamed. The sudden memory and flash of terror goading her to attack. She lunged for the alicorn swinging her weapon with all her might.

A magnificent wing slapped the pipe from her hoof and another knocked her to the ground. She looked up in horror as the alicorn held the pipe in her magical field and crushed it to flattened scrap with force alone. Luna scrambled back as the alicorn followed her.

"No more Luna. This ends now" the goddess hissed.

Luna stood up weakly as the alicorn towered over her. Her eyes stared her down and Luna hung her head as her mind went fuzzy and long indoctrinated training took over.

She had lost. She was still too weak. A much more powerful alicorn had come and conquered her.

There was no escape. So there was only one thing left to do.

What was expected of her.

Celestia frowned at the stillness of her sister. Luna was standing before her but her shoulders were slumped, her head was bowed and her mane was hanging over her face. Her whole image screaming abject defeat but she was still tense and Celestia was waiting for something to happen. Another desperate attack maybe?

What she was not expected was Luna to turn around, lower herself to the ground and lift her haunches into the air. Celestia was left staring at the small curved rear of her sister that was being presented before her and the monarch was at a loss for what was happening.

She gasped and stepped back with surprise as Luna lifted her tail and her pink marehood was displayed for all to see. Or rather for her to see?

"Oh my"

Celestia quickly glanced behind her to see Twilight staring with a hoof over her lips and a deep blush on her cheeks. Behind her the royal guards that had lingered close by were all staring too with slack jaws and a fair amount of drool.

A surprisingly powerful anger flooded through Celestia, "ALL OF YOU LOOK AWAY RIGHT NOW!" she roared. With squeaks of fear everypony in earshot ducked their head and examined the floor with intense interest.

"S-sorry princess. I-I didn't mean-" Twilight babbled while keeping her eyes closed.

Celestia sighed and rubbed her eyes, "It's ok Twilight. Just... just stay there ok"

Celestia uncovered her eyes and stared down at the... rather pleasant sight before her. She knew she should feel repulsed and awkward, and yes she did feel uncomfortable, but mostly she couldn't help but admire the beauty before her. Even so weak Luna was still a goddess and as such was perfect... in every detail.

She'd forgotten just how perfect.

Celestia closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. Skies above she was acting like a young mare filled with hormones not an ancient goddess.

'Though it has been quite some time since you've seen such a nice sight right?' a sly little part of her whispered. Celestia didn't dignify that with a response and shook her head clear of her strange thoughts.

Luna was still just standing there. Though now that Celestia was giving her a... closer look... she could see that she was trembling with obviously fright. If she was so scared why was she doing this though?

With a trembling hoof Celestia reached out for her sister. Her outstretched hoof lingered for a moment over her sisters ma... over Luna. Before she gently took hold of Lunas tail and carefully lowered it over her marehood. Pink hidden again by dull blue.

Now Celestia was shaking just as much as Luna but the elder quickly shook it off. She threw a nervous glance behind her but fortunately everypony was still staring at the ground and not at her.

The white alicorn carefully sat beside her sister. She reached out with a hoof and carefully lifted Lunas head until her sister met her eyes. The smaller mare regarded her with clear uncertainty.

"Luna. You don't have to do this. I could never hurt you" Celestia whispered. Luna continued to stare without words and Celestia choked back her tears.

"I've missed you so much" she said with a hitched sob.

The dam broke and she couldn't stop her tears. With a quiet whimper she gently lifted Luna and pulled her into a hug. Her sister freezing solid at her touch but Celestia didn't care. Right now she just had to hold her sister and cry... for both of them.

Celestia clutched her beloved close like a doll and bawled openly, heedless of the damage she was doing to her image as all powerful monarch. The pain of the last few days too much for her to contain. The knowledge that she may never be able to reconcile with her dear sister too heartbreaking to hold inside.

Her crying had compelled Twilight to open her eyes but the young mare couldn't bring herself to interrupt this moment between the two sisters. Although her heart begged her to try and sooth her teacher the logical part of her knew Celestia needed to get this all out now with her sister.

She noticed Luna shift and turn her head to regard her sister and Twilight pleaded under her breathe for the younger alicorn to please just talk to her.

After a few moments silent staring Luna asked "... who are you?"

Celestia stuttered in shock and pulled back; staring with frank surprise at the smaller mare she was holding in her hooves. Luna looking back at her openly, her fear gone from her face and curiosity given full rein.

"What did you say?" Celestia asked dumbly.

Her sister tilted her head, "Who are you? Why do you cry over me so much? Why aren't you hurting me?"

Celestia sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm your sister"

"No you're not"

Celestia frowned, "Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"Celly did not look like you" Luna argued.

Celestia couldn't stop her grin, "Nopony's called me Celly for a thousand years"

"You are not Celly" Luna spat.

Celestia leaned closer, "It is me Luna. It's been a thousand years of course I've changed. I've grown"

Luna looked her up and down, "Her mane was pink"

"It became ethereal once I fully matured. As yours would have if... if you had grown up properly" she said sadly.

"You were the same size as me" Luna pointed out.

"I was always bigger then you Luna! I'm just twice your size now rather than a few inches"

Luna shook her head, "This could all be tricks. Tell me something only Celly would know"

Celestia looked away thoughtfully for a moment before a smile graced her lips. She stared ahead with a faraway expression as a fond smile crossed her face.

"Do you remember the first time you were able to fly?" she asked quietly.

Luna frowned, "I... I do. Vaguely"

"You were about six. Maybe seven? I was twelve by then and had been flying for a few months... it took longer to learn to fly for us. Alicorn bodies are so different to a pegasus"

She looked down at her sister who was staring back with rapt eyes. Celestia gave a watery smile, "You were jealous of me. You wanted so much to fly. To meet me in the sky. But you couldn't take off the ground, your wings hadn't grown strong enough. But you wouldn't let that stop you and kept trying everyday"

"One day your teachers were telling you about how some young birds would be dropped from their nests by their parents and fly. The pressure of the live or die moment giving them the drive to succeed. So you decided to copy them. But instead of jumping of a tree... you leapt off the roof of the castle"

Celestia shook her head with a chuckle, "Only you would be crazy enough to try such a stunt. Of course while birds have hardwired instincts we don't and the instant you started to fall you panicked and your wings locked"

She smiled and leaned close to Luna with bright eyes, "But I had been watching you little sister. I always had. I was proud of how hard you would work and I always watched you try and fly with a smile my dear"

"So when you fell... I was there. I swooped down and caught you. Hah you clung to me so tight! And after that I made a promise with you. I would teach you. I would fly with you and I would be the one to drop you from the skies and see if you could fly... and I would always be there to catch you if you couldn't"

Celestias eyes were full of pride as she drew a tender kiss on her sisters' cheek, to her delight Luna didn't back away, "And then just a few days later I dropped you from the sky like normal and this time your wings stretched forth and you flew so gracefully. From that day on you were always beside me in the skies"

"My beautiful sister. Always at my side" Celestia finished. Her voice catching at her last words.

Luna simply stared, her eyes glistening with tears and her expression unfathomable. She licked her lips and let out a rattling breathe.

"You... are... Celestia?"

The elder nodded quickly, "yes"

"You are my sister?" Luna said with a distant look. It seemed she was checking some mental checklist.

"Yes I am" Celestia repeated with a pleading smile.

Luna continued to stare for a moment. Her eyes deeply conflicted. She hung her head and her shoulders shook violently as she struggled with some powerful emotion.

"My sister..." she hissed.

"Luna?"

Luna whipped her head back up and Celestia leaned back in alarm from the hatred in her eyes. Luna drew her lips back in a snarl as she sucked in angry breathes.

"YOU LOCKED ME AWAY CELLY!" she roared.

Luna lunged for Celestia, the elder rearing back in surprise as Luna smashed her hooves against her. Screaming and cursing as she forced her back with heavy pounding to her face.

"YOU SENT ME TO THAT HELL! ALL ALONE! WITH HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME CELLY!"

"Luna I couldn't-"

Luna didn't give her a chance to speak further. She sunk her teeth into Celestias smooth neck and bit down hard. Her prey yelling in pain as Luna tore at her until blood welled between her teeth.

"Princess!" Twilight screamed and moved to race forward.

"S-stay there Twilight! Do not interfere" Celestia pleaded as Luna gnawed at her. Her eyes begging her student to stay back.

Twilight hesitated, pacing back and forth as Celestia struggled with Luna. A low whine escaped her lips as she watched the scene unfold.

"ALL THOSE YEARS OF PAIN! ALL THE LONELINESS! IT WAS ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" Luna screamed. Sheer rage giving her the strength to knock her sister to the ground. Before celestia could rise again Luna dropped down on her middle, sitting atop her sister as she punched and swiped at her. Celestia raising her forelegs to shield herself and just took Lunas attack stoically.

"WHY CELLY WHY!?" Luna sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She quickly exhausted herself and let her forelegs hang at her sides as she panted heavily. Below her Celestia parted her hooves and looked back at her with an equally mournful face.

"I never meant for it to happen. I was trying to free you Luna. I was always trying to free you" she whispered.

Luna hiccuped and sniffed wetly, "Then why? Why send me away?" she asked pitifully.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to use the elements... I made a wish to free you and Equestria from the monster Nightmare Moon. But the elements made their own decision and locked you away rather than separate you. I couldn't do anything to stop it"

"I wasn't strong enough to free you on my own" she said brokenly.

Luna looked away with a hitched breathe. Staring into the distant as she marshaled her thoughts. She jumped as Celestia lifted a hoof and gently stroked her thigh.

"I never stopped trying to free you, she said pleadingly, I left Equestria... and spent over a century trying to find a way to break you out... I didn't care if it let Nightmare out too I just wanted you safe"

"But it couldn't be done. The spell that the elements created was just too powerful. All I could do was wait for time to erode it. And for you to find your own way out"

Luna looked back at her with tired eyes as she absorbed all this, Celestia sat up, Luna unresisting as the elder held her in her lap closely, "I know you have no reason to believe my promises... or to trust me, she whispered softly, but I swear on all your beautiful stars and my sun that I have never stopped missing you and I have never stopped regretting my mistakes"

"It was my entire fault that you were drawn into Nightmares trap. I forced you to start on that dark road because I failed you. I broke my promises to you and ignored you instead of treasuring you as the beautiful and wonderful sister you are"

"Don't ask for me to forgive you. Don't do it" Luna cut in with panicked eyes.

Celestia shook her head fiercely, "Never. I don't have that right. No amount of begging is enough to undo the damage I've done to you"

She hesitated for a moment, "...but I will ask for something else" she said fearfully.

"What?" Luna asked with a whimper.

"Give me a chance. Just one chance... let me take care of you and guide you. Stay with me and get well again. Once you've recovered then... you can leave if you want... and I can be happy knowing you are going to be alright"

Luna looked way, trying to appear angry but the tears marred her stern expression, "Stay with you? After your soldiers have chased and harried me all day?"

"Believe me Luna there 'will' be repercussions for their hasty actions today" Celestia promised with tight anger.

"You can't even control your own guards!" Luna spat, clearly still incensed by her treatment.

Celestia sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Since our separation I have been wary of enforcing my rule through sheer power Luna. I no longer rule with an iron hoof and Equestria is now a democracy. I have no desire anymore to force my wishes on others"

"You don't have total rule anymore?" Luna asked curiously.

"I never want to go back to the way I was before Luna. It took the most horrible of tragedy's to teach me that power can corrupt if the powerful are not also humble"

"What tragedy?"

Celestia smiled sadly at her, "Why losing you of course"

Luna blushed in embarrassment, "Ah. Of course. Should have realized"

The two sisters were silent. Luna looking away with a pensive expression while Celestia just watched her. The elder drinking in the sight with clear enthusiasm.

"I still can't believe you're here. In my hooves after so long" she whispered in amazement.

Luna smiled grimly, "Me neither. Still not sure if this is real"

"It's real Luna! Believe it!"

Both sisters stared in surprise at Twilight after her outburst. The unicorn shrinking back with a blush at the scrutiny.

"S-sorry didn't mean to interrupt" she mumbled.

"No pretty mare don't be afraid" Luna called to her. Celestia raising an eyebrow at Lunas pet name.

"We would hear what you suggest we do regarding our sister?"

"You're asking me?" Twilight asked, her eyes going wide with apprehension.

Luna nodded and Celestia also looked towards her student curiously. Twilight felt her mouth go dry as she the two goddesses watched her intently.

"I... I think, she gulped painfully, I think you should give her a chance Luna. Celestia has changed. She's loved by everypony as being a fair and kind ruler. She's never harmed anypony and in the last eight centuries there has been peace throughout Equestria thanks to her"

"Although there was the gryphon wars of twelfth century and the dragon incursions of the fourteenth but that was outside attacks not due to her. Actually the history books, though they could be falsified I guess, tell of Celestia fighting on the front lines and in the thickest battles to preserve pony lives"

"Twilight my dear you are getting off topic" Celestia politely interrupted with a smile.

Twilight blushed, "Sorry. But I guess you should give her a chance because... she cries for you Luna... she hasn't stopped blaming herself for what happen and she wants nothing more then for you to get better again"

"We all do really" she finished with an embarrassed smile.

Luna absorbed Twilights words carefully though her eyes were still pensive. She looked away from Twilight and Celestia and stared at an empty spot beside her.

"What do you guys think?" she asked softly. Celestia flinched and closed her eyes, nuzzling Lunas mane sadly as the alicorn listened to ponies only she could hear. Twilight also sharing her unhappy expression.

After a few moments Luna nodded and lifted her head to met Celestias eyes, "We have demands" she said firmly.

Celestia inclined her head to Luna, "Name them"

"I will not be ordered around by mortals anymore. Only you have the right to ask things of me and even then they must be reasonable requests."

"Will you agree to listen to mortals requests too if they are reasonable?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded, "As long as they show respect and do not try to push me around I will hear them out honestly"

"I agree to that then sister"

"Secondly, Luna pointed towards the castle overhead, I want my own room and wing within the castle. Nopony is to bother me or intrude on my domain without my permission. Again only you may come and go as you please"

"I ask that at the very least you agree to regular check ups and examinations by a doctor . You still have a great deal of recover to make Luna" Celestia pointed out.

Luna drew back nervously, "I don't need examinations"

"Now Luna-"

"I don't want anypony touching me" Luna said quickly, fearfully. Celestias eyes softened and she gently stroked Lunas cheek, "Luna... it will be alright"

"Any persons who come into your domain I will be present with them. I will not let anyone hurt you I swear it. But you are so weak my dear sister... I only want to help you get better"

"I don't know" Luna whispered.

"One doctor. Just one trusted pony will see you. And I will be there to hold your hoof all the way Luna" Celestia promised.

"I don't need my hoof held. I'm not a child" Luna grumbled.

"Well maybe it is I who would like to hold your hoof sister. Besides you have not removed yourself from my hold now have you?" Celestia said with a wink.

Luna blushed and glanced down again at their close proximity. Celestias lap was warm and very soft... and she wouldn't admit it but having the much larger alicorns wings and hooves wrapped around made her feel surprisingly safe.

"I haven't had a comfy place to sit for a long time" she admitted.

Celestia laughed, "Well I am always happy to be your seat little sister"

Luna coughed and tried to look stern through her reddened face, "My last demand Celestia"

Her sister grinned at her, "You're so cute when you blush Luna, she giggled when Luna spluttered at her, ok what was the last thing sister?"

Luna pointed a hoof at the stone ring still locked on her horn, "You take this off right now" she spat.

Celestia stared at Luna intently, her playful expression gone and now full of seriousness, "On one condition Luna"

"What is that?"

"You must not use magic until your horn is recovered. And you must never use your magic to harm a pony again. I will not tolerate my subjects being harmed by you Luna"

Celestia expected Luna to rail against her but the younger alicorn actually shrank back from her steely expression. She looked deeply sad.

"I... I will agree to that. I never want to hurt a pony ever again"

She sniffed, "It all happened so fast and I was so scared. I never wanted to fight but they wouldn't leave me alone! They all kept attacking me Celly!"

Her words were so stricken that Celestia quickly pulled her into a tight hug, "It's ok. I know you weren't thinking clearly. I forgive your rash actions and believe me I know it wasn't all your fault. I just had to make sure you see, she sighed, mortals are so fragile Luna"

Luna chuckled bitterly, "So am I Celly"

"Then I'll help you become strong again. And I'll show you all the things you've missed in this new Equestria Luna" Celestia promised.

"Ok"

"Is that all your demands Luna?" Celestia asked hesitantly. In her wings Luna nodded tiredly, "I'm done. I just wanna sleep now" she muttered as her eyes slid shut. After all the stress and excitement of the day her body seemed to be finally catching up with her.

"In a bed or on me Luna? I'm already a chair after all?" Celestia chuckled.

"Heres good. You're so soft" Luna mumbled sleepily. Celestia blushed at the comment but smiled none the least.

"Then rest Luna. And tomorrow our lives begin again. For both of us"

Twilight watched the two alicorns with a stupidly sappy smile plastered over her face. Skies above this whole scene made her feel like she'd eaten a dozen bags of sugar. She couldn't stop her heart going 'awww' at the sight of the two sisters reconciling.

"Twiley!"

Twilight turned with surprise as Shining Armour ran up to her, a deeply confused look in his eyes. Behind him a squad of soldiers followed but their expressions were just as confused as her own brothers.

"What. What's happened? Is everything ok?" he asked looking uncertainly at Celestia and her entwined sister.

Filled with sibling affection Twilight leaned over and pulled Shining into a hug, ignoring his blushing objections as she buried her head in his neck.

"Twilight is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

She laughed and nuzzled him happily, "everything's fine BBBFF", she looked at the two alicorns and a thousand watt smile grew across her face.

"Everything's going to be alright"

**Annnnd end!**

**Of the chapter!**

**Oh my god that took forever! It was meant to be a lot shorter then this but every time I got close to an ending it didn't feel right so added more. And more. And more! Gods perfectionism is damn annoying. Maybe I have some kind of writing OCD? Can you even have that?**

**Whatever.**

**Anyway I just wanna say thank you all for reading this chapter I really hope you've enjoyed it as giving you guys an interesting read is the whole point of fanfiction and I'm glad to be a part of it. And I'm glad for everyone of you who has read this **

**So now I'm gonna rest up before my fingers fall of and I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo everybody!**

**I'm finally back with a new chapter and I apologize for the long absence. The writers block was strong this month and the amount of times I've had to delete and rewrite this chapter is unbelievable. **

**Most important thing I wanna mention is how much I appreciate your likes and reviews **** seriously they are amazing and It's a wonderful feeling to hear you guys give feedback. Honestly been so long since I've ever done any kind of writing that knowing I'm able to give at least a halfway decent read for you guys really makes it all worthwhile. Writing is, for sure, one of the more rewarding hobbies out there.**

**Soo! Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter too. I've tried my hand at more drama here rather than action so lets see how I do.**

**And now the disclaimers: MLP belongs to Hasbro and the wonderful Lauren Faust and the fantastic lyrics of Daft Punk do not belong to me either. Though I will do some shameless marketing and suggest you buy their latest album ****Random Access Memories ****as its awesome.**

**Ok here we go!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The calm before the storm**_

**Touch, I remember touch  
Pictures came with touch  
A painter in my mind  
Tell me what you see  
A tourist in a dream  
A visitor it seems  
A half-forgotten song  
Where do I belong?**

**Tell me what you see  
I need something more**

**Kiss, suddenly alive**  
**Happiness arrive**  
**Hunger like a storm**  
**How do I begin?**  
**A room within a room**  
**A door behind a door**  
**Touch, where do you lead?**  
**I need something more**

**Tell me what you see  
I need something more**

**Touch, sweet touch  
You've given me too much to feel  
Sweet touch  
You've almost convinced me I'm real  
I need something more  
I need something more**

**Daft Punk – Touch (feat. Paul Williams)**

Happy Tails was a very nervous pony right now.

Carefully pushing a heavy trolley laden with food she bemoaned that she had been picked to go to the southern wing this time. While nothing had happened to any of the maids sent to feed their newest princess all of them had found themselves spooked by the recent changes to the wing.

For one thing it was dark, not quite pitch blackness but the candles that sparsely littered the halls kept the wing in a state of constant dusk. The windows had been covered by heavy tarp to block out the sun and not a soul wandered the halls. Celestia had made it clear that this whole section of the castle was to be empty of guard or servant until stated otherwise.

Happy yelped as something silken flittered across her nose, she backed away, wiping her face furiously and glaring at the cobwebs overhead. Without any maintenance the wing was quickly becoming infested by dust and grime. She didn't like it.

Still it was Celestias' decision and like all ponyfolk she loved and respected her princess. Though she couldn't stop her pace quickening in a desire to escape this place.

A few more halls and she came to the 'door', a simple corridor with a stately wooden door at the end. Quiet and unassuming but the sight of it drew a gulp from the young mare. She steeled herself and crept closer, the squeak of the trolleys turning wheels unnervingly loud in the silent passage.

Beside the door another cart rested. This one left by the previous maid. Happy knew her task well and carefully placed her cart before the door she went to take yesterdays trolley and get the buck out of here.

She paused to lift the covers over the plates of the mornings cart. She grimaced when she saw the food had not even been touched. She hoped the staff didn't get blamed for that.

Something made a noise behind the door, a skitter of hoofs shifting weight that made Happy freeze. She stared with wide eyes at the door, mouth dry and fighting the urge to bolt.

She couldn't hear anything else now but she could sense something behind that door. Like when playing a game of hide and sneak and somehow feeling somepony creeping up on you. The hairs on her neck rose with fright and she swallowed thickly.

"H-hello? A-are you there princess?" she called hoarsely. She licked her lips and against her better judgement drew closer to the door. She felt like something was holding its breath on the other side.

Driven on by frightful curiosity her trembling hoof reached out and lay on the door handle. It slide open a crack, a line of pure darkness visible along its side, and wondering where she got this courage Happy gave the door a hesitant push and it swung open fully with a loud creak.

Happy stood at the edge of a terrifying realm. Around her was the dim light of dusk but through that portal nothing but blackness existed. Her eyes struggled to make sense of the darkness but she couldn't see anything beyond the door. Just an empty void where nothing existed.

She was wondered what to do when something flickered in the darkness. Her eyes drew wide as saucers as two blue orbs appeared in the shadows. She realised with a bolt of terror that they were eyes looking back at her.

Reason went out of the window. Happy screamed and turned to run, and immediately slammed into something large and unyielding.

She actually bounced back and stars danced before her eyes. She groaned and shook her head to clear the dizziness and looked up at what she had run into.

Princess Celestia, steward of the sun, stood tall and radiant before her. Happy felt relief at first but when she saw her princesses stern eyes she wanted to run and hide.

"What are you doing here my little pony?" Celestia asked coldly. Her normally gentle tone gone and now sternly judicial.

"I-I was just-" Happy started to say.

"I gave strict instructions that this wing was not to be disturbed" Celestia cut in sharply. She hadn't raised her voice but the steel in her words made Happys' knees shake.

"I-I'm sorry princess! I'm sorry!" Happy wailed fearfully. She blinked back tears, unaccustomed to seeing her princess angry.

Celestias' gaze softened as she saw how much the young mare was struggling not to cry, "I'm sorry young mare. I didn't mean to scare you. But please explain yourself" she said gently. She tucked back her wings realising they had been arched threateningly over the smaller pony.

"I-I heard a noise. Something behind the door... and I... I wanted to look" Happy said weakly.

"Even after I ordered all ponies not to disturb my sister?" Celestia pointed out.

Happy hung her head, "I was curious. I'm sorry"

She heard a weary sigh from her ruler, "What is your name young lady?"

"Er... Happy Tails?"

"Happy Tails, listen closely. I can forgive your curiosity this time, I understand ponies are curious about Luna, but you must not enter the wing without permission. My sister needs her peace to recover. Do you understand me?"

Happy nodded her head quickly, "Yes princess!"

Celestia smiled at her, "Thank you Happy Tails. Now run along dear, I'm sure you have many tasks to do today"

Happy smiled back and made to rush off, apologised for forgetting the left over cart she bowed and hurried away. Despite her forgiveness Happy could still feel Celestias eyes upon her and for the first time in her employment she wanted to be away from her princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestias smile vanished once Happy was gone. For a moment she closed her eyes, tension visible on her face before she breathed deep and reclaimed her mask of serenity.

She had actually lost her temper. For a brief moment she had been on the verge of lashing out at the young mare. Not in any physical manner of course, the thought of actually striking one of her subjects filled her with disgust, but spitefully commanding the girl to leave and never come back here.

She had to get a better hold of herself. The last month and a half had been taxing in the extreme and releasing all her anger on a poor young mare who didn't know any better was not acceptable.

There were plenty of other ponies more deserving of her anger.

Her horn glowed as she lifted the plate covers to examine the meal prepared for Luna and herself. Her own meal, a delicious looking platter of spiced potatoes and stuffed vegetables, was pure perfection. Lunas on the other hoof was a flat and unappealing gruel that made Celestia grit her teeth in sheer fury.

Little slights, vicious rumours and the like had circulated the castle ever since her sister had first taken residence. Once Luna was healthy enough to eat solid food Celestia had been eager to share meals with her sister again and show her the delights of modern equestrian cuisine.

The first meal prepared by the kitchens for Luna had been so foully inedible Celestia had excused herself from her sister to storm down to the kitchens and throw the head chef out on his tail. It had been immensely satisfying and she had made it quite clear, in the thunderous royal voice she hadn't used for years that her sister was to be treated as the royalty she was. She had hoped that would be the end of it.

But judging by the bare bones gruel the new staff served they still weren't willing to forgive and forget yet. Again Celestia wanted to rant and rage but she kept herself in check. She had promised Luna after all.

"_How dare they!? I've turned the other cheek to everything else, I was serious when I said I wouldn't force ponies to accept my views, but this is going too far!"_

"_It's just food sister" Luna said calmly as she watched her elder pace about angrily. _

"_That's not the point! They are deliberately testing me now. I won't have my sister... BULLYED like this!" _

_Plans and ideas were churning in Celestias mind. She'd give them a final warning and if they persisted she'd fire the lot of them. And the next staff. And the next until the message got across._

_Her pacing was cut short by a pair of glowing blue eyes; she leaned back in surprise as Luna stood before her._

"_Doctor Greymane said that I can only eat this... 'porridge?' for the next few months until my body can safely digest richer food. So really it's not all that bad" she said soothingly._

"_It's still an insult Luna. I won't tolerate it"_

"_Yes you will. Because it has to be this way" Luna replied sternly._

_Celestia frowned at her, "What do you mean sister?"_

_Luna averted her gaze, "I did bad things to them Celly. To be honest I'm amazed they're making me any kind of food"_

"_None of that was your fault Luna!" _

"_Yes it was. I was too weak... too foolish to resist the Nightmare. And even when I returned I caused a great deal of devastation. Canterlot square is still being repaired is it not?"_

"_You were driven to that Luna. My guards forced you to act" Celestia hissed. Her eyes still smouldering with anger at the memory._

_Lunas wings rustled, instinctively trying to hug herself but the slender appendages were still too damaged to obey. Celestia felt her chest constrict painfully as Luna looked at her withered wings sadly._

"_Regardless the ponies of equestria view me with fear and suspicion. If I am to regain their trust I must accept their anger... their prejudice. Refusing to lash out is the only way to prove I am different to Nightmare Moon" Luna said, her words tinged with misery but surprisingly resolute._

_Celestia simply stared at her sister, her face twisted with frustration before she sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders, "Very well. I understand your reasoning sister... I just..."_

"_I know. You want to protect me"_

_Celestia looked up with surprise to see Luna gently smiling at her._

"_I don't want to see you hurt"_

"_You must get used to it Celly. I am a long way from being 'ok'. But I feel better knowing you care for me"_

"_Of course I care for you" Celestia whispered and acting on instinct stepped forward to embrace her sister. She realised her mistake too late as Lunas eyes drew wide with fear and she scuttled back out of reach._

_For a moment the two sisters stood like statues. Celestia with one hoof hovering in the air and Luna staring back uncertainly._

_Celestia lowered her hoof, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't-" she began to say._

"_It's ok..." Luna said curtly._

"_I just wanted..."_

"_... I know"_

_Luna stared at the floor, her features tight with frustration and shaking slightly. The sight again pulled at Celestia to embrace her sister but she resisted the impulse. _

"_I'll control myself better next time" she said quietly. _

_Luna flinched at Celestias miserable words, "I can't... I can't yet Celly. I'm not there yet" she hissed._

_The sisters stood in silence. The distance between them mere feet but it felt like miles._

"_The foods getting cold. We should eat" Luna whispered._

_Celestia looked at their meals and an idea crossed her mind. She carefully picked up both plates in her magical field and held Lunas meal out to her. The other alicorn looked at it for a moment then at her sisters encouraging smile._

_With a slight tremble to her hooves she took the plate from her sisters hold. Celestia sighing slightly as she felt the ghostly sensation of Lunas hooves touch her magical field. Luna quickly tucked into her food, Celestia chuckling at her ravenous feeding before daintily picking up a knife and fork._

_It was a small step forward but it was a start._

Celestia came back from her memories with a tender smile on her face. Yes the anger still warmed her blood but it was manageable now.

She wanted to chuckle at how mature her sister had been back then. To think that Luna would be more calm and logical then she was a happy thought. That good feeling propelled her to push the cart into Lunas wing and hurry into the darkness. She wanted to see her sister.

The door creaked shut behind her allowing darkness to blanket her. The pitch black would make it next to impossible for a mortal to find their way but Celestia had the light of the sun behind her eyes and she saw the world clearly in rich twilight. She picked her way down the halls past empty rooms and quiet dining halls. The wing was very large but hadn't been used for a long time. The rich furnishings and old decorations were coated in old dust.

As she drew nearer to Lunas rooms she started to see the stars. A few hung sparsely from the ceiling but as she travelled they grew more numerous above her, glinting and shining dully as they caught faint rays of light that seeped from shuttered windows. The odd faintly glowing crystal shared its light with its companions.

Not long after Luna had got settled into the wing she had started her project. She begun by smashing any mirrors or glassware she found in the old wing and hanging them from the ceiling. She had tried to enchant some to glow and provide light but her magic was still recovering so Celestia had cast the spells herself. Pretty soon a faux night sky had sprung into existence in the dark halls.

The effect was beautiful and she was pleased that Lunas artistic flare hadn't withered and died in her exile. Celestia had never been able to make the night sky as beautiful as Luna could. But she was uneasy that her sister had created this landscape for her to live in. It wasn't healthy for her to stay in a copy of her prison, however crude, and Celestia had tried to talk her out of it.

"_I want it this way sister. I want to be reminded of my prison everyday. I don't want to live in the sun like the rest of the world"_

"_But Luna you don't have to stay in the dark like this. You can stay with me in my towers with the sun and gentle breeze. I know you enjoy watching ponies going about their lives. Up there you could get to know ponies again"_

"_No sister. I can't take that risk. It's too dangerous"_

"_Why?"_

"_because... one day I'll wake up... and I'll be back on the moon where I never left. I want to be ready so I'm not completely destroyed by the event"_

"_Luna that's not going to happen! You will never be banished there again!"_

"_I want to believe that Celly... but It's difficult"_

The memory brought a wince of pain from the princess. Despite her best efforts Luna still had an air of fatalism about her and nothing she did could assuage her sisters fears.

Celestia reached Lunas door and took a moment to collect herself. In Lunas presence she was cheerful and calm, a mask she wore to prevent her sister from worrying about her, but outside this wing she fretted constantly about her sister. It had even started to bleed into her dreams, horrible yet vague nightmares of failing her sister and due to this sleep had become extremely difficult.

Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes she took a breath and knocked on the door, "Luna? Are you awake?"

She waited patiently and soon got a reply, "Yes Celly! Er... just a second!" Celestia cocked her head as she heard Luna mutter to herself before she yelped and a loud thud echoed from the room.

"Luna!" Celestia shoved open the door and burst into the room.

"I'm fine sister" Luna grumbled from the floor. Celestia hovering over her worriedly as she looked between the wincing alicorn and the step ladder fallen beside her. She sighed and drew her wings back to her side, "You fell off the ladder didn't you?" she said with a smile.

"... maybe"

Celestia chuckled as Luna glared at her petulantly. She stepped back as the younger mare climbed to her hooves and limped to the fallen ladder.

"Let me help you" Celestia said as she moved to assist.

"I don't need help!" Luna snapped. Celestia stepped back as if stung and Luna immediately looked guilty. She looked away for a moment, "leave her alone" she muttered under her breath before she gave Celestia her attention again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I can do this sister"

"...of course Luna" Celestia answered quietly. Luna gave her an apologetic smile before setting the ladder up. As she carefully climbed again Celestia looked around her bedroom distractedly.

Lunas room was strangely messy yet sparse at the same time. At some point Luna had torn the room apart, the furniture and decorations all pulled down and ripped up before being piled in the four corners of the room. The massive bed had likewise been broken to kindling and Luna had taken the mattress and covers and made a nest in the centre of the room. The only area still functional was a small attached kitchen to the bedroom, a much more recent addition to the architecture.

It was a worryingly familiar sight and one that Celestia had been adamant Luna shouldn't be living in. The bed in the centre of the room, empty ground all around and stars overhead, the comparison with the moon's surface was just too distressing.

"There you go... all pretty now..." Luna crooned as she fitting another 'star' to her ceiling. Celestia watching with pained eyes as Luna reached out to spin and touch the shards hanging around her.

'I still don't like this' Celestia thought wretchedly. As she watched her sister smile and whisper to herself she thought back to Greymanes argument for Luna.

"_It has to be this way princess... at least for now" Greymane said, his words surprisingly adamant towards his ruler._

_Celestia stared down at him from her throne, "My sister is currently filling her halls with her 'night sky'. I wanted to free her from the moon not stand by as she recreates it in her home. She should be in the sun and sky with living ponies not figments of her imagination"_

"_Is that truly your concern or do you want her to show 'you' more attention princess?"_

_Celestia couldn't stop her snarl, "Watch your words doctor! What I want is for my sister to get better nothing else!"_

_Greymane didn't even flinch under her outburst, "Then if that is the truth she needs to be allowed to make her moonscape"_

"_And how is that supposed to help her!? Living in a fantasy world is not going to help her deal with reality!"_

"_Tell me princess what happened the first time we tried to introduce her to reality?" Greymane asked softly._

_Celestia leaned back with a grimace. How could she forget that disastrous experiment?_

"_I admit I acted rashly then. Trying to force Luna to leave her hideout caused more damage than recovery. But we can't just let her retreat back into her shell!"_

"_She's still not talking to you then?" _

_Celestia closed her eyes painfully, "No she isn't... she's angry with me"_

"_She's afraid. Of the outside. Of ponies... of you" Greymane noted Celestias flinch with a sympathetic look, "We have to give her time to grow accustomed to others again"_

_Celestia chuckled bitterly, "Time... I learnt to have patience with it as I waited for my sister to return with me and now she is here I find myself becoming short with it again. Time is no longer pleasant to me doctor"_

"_Then you will have to learn patience again Celestia as it's the only way to get through to Luna now. It's not ideal but Luna has to believe she is safe before she will open up to us. Once she knows she can trust others then we can entice her outside. Eventually curiosity will drive her to step out of the shadows princess"_

"_I fear losing her Greymane, Celestia admitted in a small voice, I worry that she will be lost within the moon of her mind and never come back to me"_

_Graymane met her saddened eyes with his own resolute ones, "That won't happen Celestia. I may have only known her a short time but I can see your sister has a strong spirit. She will not let herself be caged again. I promise you"_

"Sister?"

Celestia blinked and stepped away from the mirror of her memories to see Luna watching her. Her little sister bore a look of concern and Celestia couldn't help but smile at her, "I'm fine Luna. Just daydreaming"

Luna tilted her head, "Daydreaming. A funny phrase" she shrugged and came down from the ladder to stand beside her sister.

"I have been negligent. I have not welcomed you or enquired on your health" Luna said. Her tone was idle and lacking emotion but not malicious. It was just how she was sometimes.

"It's alright Lulu I can see you are distracted" Celestia nodded towards the new star above them.

Luna glanced up, "It's not finished yet" she said distantly.

"It is still beautiful"

A smile graced Lunas lips, "Thank you. Now would you like a coffee? I know how much you like that drink you partake in"

"It's more than a drink believe me Luna" the larger alicorn said with a chuckle. She took a seat on some plush cushions as Luna busied herself with the kettle.

Greymane and his staff had understandably been reluctant to allow Luna anything to harm herself with, even a simple tool like a kettle, but after the first week he and Celestia had been confident that Luna had no suicidal inclines and had stocked a kitchen for her use in the wing.

Luna had been suspicious of modern technology at first. The idea of using a machine and not magic to perform tasks had confused her but she had quickly come to appreciate the convenience and versatility of modern appliances.

And the books too. Celestia was pleased to note a bookcase hadn't been torn apart like the rest of the room. History books, modern literature, fictional works all kinds of documents had been gathered for Luna to examine and Celestia was pleased that Luna enjoyed them so much. She couldn't be here all the time, as much as she wished otherwise, and these books were the best thing to occupy her sister until she was ready to leave the tower.

"Huzzah! The coffee and tea is done"

Celestia giggled as Luna brought over their drinks. Luna had not fallen in love with coffee like her sister had but she had become enamoured with herbal tea.

The two alicorns sat in silence for a moment as they sipped their drinks, both watching the other, seemingly happy to just share their company.

"So sister, Luna took a small sip, how has the day faired for you?"

Celestia daintily sipped her own coffee to conceal the disquiet she felt, 'Fighting to convince my subjects to accept you. Like I have for the last month', "Nothing too strenuous Luna. The usual boring bureaucracy and disgruntled nobles" she answered.

She smiled tenderly, "If it wasn't for these dinners with you or Twilights letters I'd be ready to climb the walls"

The dropping of her students name caught Lunas attention like she knew it would. The younger alicorn looking over her cup at Celestia with renewed interest, "How is she doing?"

Celestia grinned, "Well just recently I sent her tickets to the upcoming Gala. As is customary I sent two tickets for herself and a partner to visit. But within the day she had sent the tickets back and an apology. It seems her first thoughts had turned to her friends and having to choose between the six of them had worked her into quite the state"

"Apparently they had all competed amongst themselves to garner her approval. Bribes with food, clothing, parties and spring cleaning in summer, Celestia laughed, pretty soon the whole of ponyville was chasing my young student across the town for the tickets"

Luna frowned as she sipped her tea, "That doesn't sound very nice Celestia. It sounds to me that she was being unfairly hounded"

"I know sister. To be fair it wasn't very nice. But what made me happy was how they worked it all out in the end. Apparently they realised the pressure they had put Twilight through and all of them swore off the tickets for her. But in the end it was Twilight who decided that she did not want to be anywhere without all her friends and sent them back to me"

"So what did you do afterwards Celly?" Luna asked with rapt attention.

"I sent her six tickets and told them all to come as my guests of honour, Celestia looked away fondly, those young mares friendship is so new yet I can tell it will stay with them forever"

"Yes... forever..." Luna said softly.

The elder looked across at her sister fretfully. She could see Luna was being drawn into dark thoughts of her own situation.

'It's so hard not to hold her' "You could meet them Luna"

Her sister looked up with alarm, "They want to help you just like I do" Celestia said confidently.

Luna shook her head, "Can't face them... not after what I did"

"Luna they know Nightmare wasn't your fault-"

"No not that, Luna interrupted with a hiss, the dragon... Twilights little brother"

"Oh" Celestia hesitated here, "I gave them both your apologies and they understand you didn't mean to harm him. It was all a misunderstanding"

"... he was scared I'd hurt the mare. He didn't even think about himself. I just saw the dragon and assumed he was a beast... just like ponies assumed that of me" Luna whispered, her whole posture wretched.

Celestia could see the black depression settling on Luna and had to derail it quickly, "Luna he was out of the hospital in a day with no lasting harm. He doesn't blame you for it"

'Mostly because he had his new found friend Rarity fussing over him' she thought fondly.

"And Twilight?" Luna asked hopefully.

Celestia found herself caught out. She wanted to lie. To spare her sisters feelings... but...

'No... I can't do that. It hurts but honesty is better for the long term'

"Twilight is... well she understands you weren't thinking clearly. But you see she sees Spike as family. He is her little brother in everything but blood. She is understandably protective of him"

"She doesn't forgive me" Luna said dully.

Celestia remembered Twilights determined eyes. Her adamant tone. The one and only time she'd ever argued with her princess.

"She wants an apology from you"

Luna drew back from that and Celestia watched her as she turned her back on her sister. A few moments later the whispering started, as it always did when the dark alicorn was under stress.

"_We should do it. It is her right to demand an apology from us"_

"_They'll all be there though. Can we handle being stuck in a room with all of them?"_

"_We have suffered more than that dragon did! We shouldn't have to apologise!"_

"_No. It's the right thing to do. We promised ourselves we would try to be a better pony this time"_

"Luna..."

The dark princess turned at her sisters call. Her glassy eyes told Celestia that it wasn't just Luna paying attention to her.

"I could come with you? Be by your side if you want to see Twilight" Celestia said softly.

Luna stared back distantly, "We're not ready yet. Luna needs time" she said flatly.

The larger alicorn couldn't stop her frown of displeasure and had to snap her wings back before they swept up aggressively. Now was not the time to hiss at one of Lunas 'friends'.

"Luna you promised remember" Celestia reminded her with a stern tone. Luna blinked and shook her head breaking free of her trance.

She hugged herself for a moment, "Sorry sister. I know you don't like that" she whispered.

Celestia sighed and stepped closer to Luna. She couldn't hug her sister so being closer would have to do.

"Luna... you don't have to hide behind them with me. I want it to just be us. You and me. Nopony else"

She swallowed thickly finding her next words difficult to express, "I... I don't want you to be scared of me"

Luna met her sisters eyes wretchedly, "It's not you that I'm scared of. It's who you remind me of"

The larger alicorn had to fight the urge to snarl at the comparison. Her tense posture made Luna watch her carefully and she stepped back from the impulse to shout.

"I will never hurt you like she did Luna" she forced out. Filling the words with all the sincerity and love she had for her sister.

Luna nodded, "I know Celly. It's just difficult sometimes. It's not your fault. Know that ok?" she pleaded.

Celestia glared to the side and she snorted in frustration when she saw the trolley was still in the hallway.

"Every time I come here to have a pleasant meal with you I somehow find a way to make you sad Luna... just once can I know the right things to say and do without frightening you" Celestia said mournfully.

Lost in her thoughts she jumped as Luna touched her shoulder with a hoof. Celestia staring in surprise at her sister who gave her a faltering smile.

Her hoof was shaking on her elders pristine white fur but Luna held her ground, "You're here Celly. You haven't left me. That's all I need from you"

Celestia smiled back and raised her own hoof. She noted Luna watch it warily so she kept her movements slow and careful. With tender care she placed her hoof over Lunas own giving it a gentle rub.

"Thank you Lulu"

Luna blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. For a moment they held their comfortable hooveholding until Luna regretfully drew her hoof back. Celestia missed it the moment it left.

Luna coughed and pawed the ground nervously, "Sister. It is coming close to dusk is it not?" she asked lightly.

"Yes it is Luna. May I ask how you know that?"

"I can feel the moon calling to me" Luna said. She didn't sound pleased by it.

Celestia however was ecstatic. The flow of day and night, sun and moon were built into her and her sister. Ever since Celestia had first raised the sun she had always been aware of its place in the sky even when hiding from its light or a measure of time. She always knew when it was time for it to rise or set and make way for the moon.

This sense Luna had as well... in the distance past at least. Since returning her connection to the moon had been withered and non-functional but now it seemed that part of her alicorn nature was starting to recover.

"This is wonderful news Luna! It is a sign that you are recovering! Soon you will be able to retake your rightful place as steward of the night"

A flash of unease danced in Lunas eyes for a bare second, so quickly that Celestia missed it in her joy, but the younger alicorn merely took a deep breath and smiled back at her sister.

"I am not yet strong enough to take control of the moon" she reminded.

"Of course. I wasn't going to ask you to take over now Luna!" Celestia said with a laugh.

"Glad to hear that. But I wondered... maybe we could... eat outside? And I could see you usher in the night?" Luna asked coyly.

Celestia almost tripped over herself, "Yesofcoursewhatagreatidea!" she said in a rush as her magic grabbed the cart and she flung back the curtains at the far wall. The heavy drapes parting with a flourish and bright 'blinding' light filling the room.

"AHH! CELESTIA!" Luna shrieked as the sudden bright light made her eyes sting. She instinctively retreated into the shadows from the light.

Celestia smiled sheepishly, "Sorry" she said while rubbing the back of her head.

Luna shook her head with a smile at Celestias excitement. She looked up and nervousness overcame her.

Beyond the shadows she hid in the brilliance of her sisters sun reached out for her. The glass doors to the balcony glowed with pure white light and bathed in its radiant stood her sister. Regal and powerful in her element.

Luna felt very small as the much larger alicorn waited for her. She shuffled on her hooves as she tried to work up the courage to step into that light. To join her immortal partner.

"Luna..."

Celestia gracefully extended a hoof towards her sister. Her smile beautiful and her eyes filled with the loving warmth of the sun, "Join me Luna. Join me in the sun" she softly asked.

Luna gulped in terror but couldn't resist the others call. First one hoof, then another, she slowly stepped into the light. The rays of the sun so alien on her midnight fur yet the warmth was something she found to be soothing. A whole month spent in the dark and a thousand years before had ill-prepared her for how good sunlight could feel. She had been too panicked and scared last time to really enjoy it.

Mustering her courage she took her sisters hoof, Celestias smile growing ever wider in delight as she gently lead Luna out onto the balcony. The smaller alicorn alternating between huddling close to her sister frightfully and drawing back as her own neurosis forced her to.

"Just dinner Luna that's all. You can go back inside anytime you want ok?"

Luna licked her dry lips, "Ok..."

Some pillows held in Celestias magical field settled on the balcony and she gestured for Luna to take a seat. The younger mare looking around with growing enthusiasm as Celestia set plates and cutlery between them.

It was coming up to evening and far below them the city of Canterlot could not be more lively. Many ponies had finished their jobs and were spending time with friends and family across the cities many attractions. Young stallions and mares laughing and joking, foals played with their parents and young couples walking together in bliss. The city alive with the happiness of its populous.

Luna quickly left her seat and leaned over the balcony guardrail to stare at the ponies below her. Her eyes wide and joyful as she followed their movements.

Celestia chuckled at the sight, "Now Luna they aren't going anywhere. Have something to eat and then we can both enjoy the view"

"Five more minutes" Luna said quickly without taking her eyes of the ponies, Celestia sighed, "Luna" she called sternly. The younger mare tore her eyes away to pout petulantly at her big sister.

"It's important for you to eat properly to help you recover. You haven't eaten since yesterday. You need to eat now"

"I had breakfast this morning" Luna replied edgily.

Celestia frowned at her, "No you didn't Luna. I saw the trolley in the hall. You didn't touch your meal sister"

"Wasn't hungry"

"Luna, Celestia held a hoof to her face in annoyance, you promised me you would eat your meals"

Luna kicked a stone idly, "You weren't there to have breakfast with me" she said quietly.

"Luna... I can't join you all the time. As much as I wished it wasn't I have my duties to attend to" the elder sadly replied.

Luna looked away with a heavy scowl. Celestia wondered if she would have to argue with her sister further but after a moment her sister huffed and sat across from her, picking up her cutlery and examining her food with a critical eye.

Celestia shared that less then pleased expression, "I know it's not very appealing Luna but you've made wonderful progress and I'm sure in no time you'll be able to eat better foods" she said persuasively.

Luna didn't answer. Instead she sunk a spoon into her 'gruel' and wolfishly shovelled it down.

"Luna!" Celestia was aghast. Her sister looked up from mid-bite, porridge staining her lips, and smirked at Celestia, "It may not be the best Celly but after a thousand years anything is a banquet sister"

"You will not be eating with others until I teach you how to be a lady again Luna" Celestia said in deadpan. Luna cocked her head and stuck her tongue out cheekily before chowing down again. Celestia hid her smile and daintily started her own meal.

"Well then sister what shall we discuss today?" she asked brightly.

Luna swallowed and mulled this over before she grinned evilly, "Do the ponies of equestria still know the legend of Trollestia?"

Her sister simply stared at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the meal went by smoothly, (after Celestia pleaded with Luna never to say that word within earshot of **anypony**) and now the two sisters simply sat watching the city below.

The silence didn't bother Celestia. Sharing these moments with Luna was a dream come true. To actually be in the presense of her sister... such a feeling... an elation she did not think she would ever stop enjoying.

Luna huddled closer. As the evening drew on the air had become much colder despite the sun's rays. Celestia had gathered sheets to cover Luna, the younger alicorn not as resistant to the elements as her elder, and scant minutes later Luna had thrown the blanket over her sister too.

It was torture in a way. Celestia wanted to reach out and hold the smaller mare but she knew it had to be Luna that made the first step. Right now she had crept closer and closer to her sister until they were mere inches apart but couldn't close the final gap.

Still seated together and sharing warmth, watching the ponies go about their lives down below, there was tranquillity here. It had been a long time since Celestia had found the time to observe her subjects in their happiness and being with her sister made it all the better.

Her head tilted as a pressure built inside her. Starting small and ignored by now growing ever more persistent. She gazed at the sun kissing the horizon and knew it was getting impatient to lower and make way for its moon.

She didn't say anything as she carefully removed herself from the blanket. She felt Lunas eyes on her as she stepped forward and spread her wings and lit her horn.

There was no discomfort, no effort for Celestias task. She had controlled the skies for a thousand years alone and had become quite adept at managing the celestial bodies. She whispered a goodnight to the sun as it sleepily disappeared under the world and reached for the moon.

As ever she held back the wince of discomfort when she touched the moon. For a thousand years it had seethed and raged every time she took control of it. The trapped presence of the Nightmare making it clear that it did not enjoy the sun goddesses touch. But since freeing Luna it had changed. And not exactly for the better.

The moon was icy cold and echoed with pain. It didn't resist her commands anymore and now felt lost and confused. Following her guidance without complaint not because it approved of her but because it didn't care enough to resist.

The moon was searching for something and she knew what it was. It was calling for the dark alicorn currently beside her and receiving only silence in return.

With some gentle coaxing it took its place in the night sky. Celestia stepped back to admire it. Without the curse of the mare in the moon scarring its surface it was very beautiful. She said as much to Luna.

Luna merely stared at it, her eyes expressionless and her jaw tight. Without another word she wrapped the blankets around herself and returned to her quarters.

"Luna?" Celestia followed her anxiously, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Clearly you are upset. Please tell me what's wrong"

"It's not your concern" Luna said curtly.

Celestia frowned at her, "I am your sister. Whatever causing you upset becomes my concern"

"Just drop it Celly" Luna hissed.

Celestia squared herself against her irate sister, "No. Now tell me what's wrong"

Luna screamed and in a fit of rage tore the sheets off her and threw them away, "My sister! Always butting into my affairs! Always trying to tell me what to do! I DON'T WANT TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS CELESTIA!"

Celestia took a step back from the venom in Lunas words but quickly recovered, "Orders? I'm just asking you what's wrong Lulu!"

"No your 'telling' me to tell you what's wrong. You're treating me like one of your subjects! You always have!"

Celestia was shocked at the sudden change over Luna. The smaller alicorn was outright glaring at her with hostility. Where had this come from?

"Luna... if I have offended you in some way I apologise. I am only trying to look out for you that's all. Like a big sister should" she said tenderly.

Luna was still staring at her angrily, her eyes wild and glassy. Celestia knew that look and dreaded what it could mean.

"You always told me what to do. You always told me it was my place" Luna said. Her eyes glaring into the distance, lost in her memories.

"Luna you need to calm down" Celestia said softly as her sister twitched and muttered to herself. Inwardly Celestia was cursing herself, 'Never should have let her see the moon. Should have known the memories would drag those other three to the surface. Skies above how do I try and have a rational conversation with split personalities?'

"She thinks she's better then you" Luna hissed to herself. Her eyes swept to the right and she glowered at something unseen, "How do we know she's changed? It could all be a trick!"

"LUNA!" Celestia roared. Her yell making the smaller alicorn dart back and snarl at her in defiance.

"Luna... I am not 'better' then you. We are sisters. Equals. We were both born to safeguard this world. Together." She stressed the last part.

Lunas snarl carefully drew back and she approached her sister. Celestia watching her warily as the fierceness of her eyes and the rigidness of her posture made it clear she was still angry.

She stopped a mere pace from her sister and glared up at her. The image almost comical to any observers to see the much smaller alicorn pinning the larger in place with the force of her stare alone.

"Luna?" Celestia asked as the silence dragged on.

The younger mare licked her dry lips and let out a shuddering breathe, "You must prove to us that you do not believe yourself above us" she whispered.

"What do you want Luna?" Celestia asked quietly.

Luna paced around her sister examining her closely. Celestia feeling nervous under her sisters close scrutiny. The younger alicorns eyes were dark and heady with some strange emotion.

"In the sunlight court a millennia ago... we would prostate ourselves before you whenever we spoke to you. Always in front of the 'nobles', Luna hissed the word hatefully, and members of the court. You demanded it of us"

"I'm sorry Luna. I never should have done that" Celestia said with true regret.

"Then to prove yourself to us you will bow before us"

Celestia almost spluttered in shock at the demand. Luna continued to gaze up at her with those intense eyes. "Luna I don't think-"

"DO IT CELESTIA! Luna cut in with a roar, PROVE THAT YOU DO NOT THINK YOURSELF ABOVE US!"

Lunas shout echoed throughout the room, sweeping around the two alicorns and leaving a thick layer of tension between them. The two sisters locked in a silent struggle as they stared at each other, one shaking with anxiety but trying to enforce her will through rage alone, the other quiet as the stars and bearing an unreadable expression.

The silence stretched on to the point of breaking before the unbelievable happened.

With only the smallest shiver Celestia closed her eyes and bowed her head, her sisters eyes widening with shock at the display. It only lasted a moment before Luna frowned at her wordless sibling.

"No Celestia that won't do. I asked you to bow as **I **once bowed for you" Luna said coldly.

Celestia shoulders trembled and a slight clenching of her jaw were the only indicators of her unease. She sunk to her knees and bowed fully to her sister, brow resting upon the floor and forelegs splayed in supplication, the bow of a subject to their ruler.

Luna let out a rattling breathe as she drunk in the sight. Her gaze swept over her sisters kneeling form and she rubbed at her eyes as if in disbelief.

"You did it... you actually did it" she whispered in amazement.

Celestia raised her head slightly and met her sisters gaze, "I promised I'd do whatever it took to earn your forgiveness" she answered, her words nervous and uncertain.

"Don't move" Luna hissed as she slowly paced around her sister. Celestia dug her hoofs into the floor but complied.

Luna examined her sister without a word though she occasionally cocked an ear as if someone was whispering to her. She finally licked her lips dryly and sat in front of Celestia looked down at her with a strangely haughty expression.

"You did as I asked. No... As I told you. I demanded something of you and you obeyed didn't you sister?" she said silkily.

"Luna I said-"

"Don't interrupt. This is important"

Luna smiled down at her white furred sibling, "In a thousand years... has anypony ever tried to tell you what to do? Have any of them even dared try and 'order' you to do anything?"

Celestia didn't know what to say but Luna took her silence for an answer. The dark alicorns grin widened.

"Even before my banishment you wouldn't let anyone push you around. You were a wilful child and quickly grew into a demanding adult. You were a goddess by birth, why should you listen to mortals?"

"That arrogance extended to ordering me around... telling me what to do and say" Luna whispered thoughtfully.

"Is any amount of apologies going to change that Luna?" Celestia asked wretchedly. Her sister noted Celestias painful words and smiled at her serenely.

To the elders surprise Luna placed a hoof on her head and tenderly stroked her mane. The sheer oddity of the notion rendering her speechless.

"It's ok Celly. I don't care about that anymore. I've had an epiphany. Just now in fact" Luna said with a chuckle.

"And what epiphany is that?" Celestia was afraid about asking. Lunas smile was far too eccentric and this whole situation had taken her completely out of her comfort zone. She didn't feel threatened but just... off. Her breath caught in her throat as Lunas hoof left her mane and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"I understand now why you were like you were Celly. You are a goddess. Your first instinct isn't to listen to anypony. You only treat your subjects like equals because you've learnt to show such empathy"

Luna leaned closer and flashed a grin; sharp teeth twinkled in the dark as Luna sighed rapturously.

"But I... I am the only other being **in this world** that you cannot ignore. My right of birth as your sister means you have to listen to me. You cannot push me around like you can the mortals"

Her fangs flashed again and a slender pink tongue flicked out to lick them, Celestia watching the action raptly as her sisters hoof left her cheek to rest on top of her head just below her horn.

"We are the only true equals in this world my sister. Nothing else can stand beside us. And we will remain equals until..."

Lunas words trailed off and a frown marred her face. Her ears tilted as she listened to something and she shook her head in censor. She looked towards her hoof; its gentle motions over Celestias mane and with a reluctant sigh drew it back to her side.

"Well. Until one of us forgets" she said to herself. She drew back from her sister and sat a short distance away staring at her hooves with a faraway expression.

Celestia slowly climbed to her hooves. Near silent she approached her sister till she stood beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what words to say so settled for watching her sister with an anxious expression. Her presence drew Lunas attention however and the younger alicorn looked up at her, blinking in surprise before a stricken look crossed her face.

"I didn't scare you just now did I?" she asked fearfully.

Celestia shook her head. In truth she hadn't felt any threat from her sister but she was shaken by what had just happened. Luna had seemed to take control of her for just a moment and it had left her extremely confused. Should she be angry? Annoyed? Upset?

Something had just happened and she wasn't sure what it was. It seemed like an argument blown out of proportion but she felt something had changed here.

She closed her eyes and marshalled her thoughts, "I'm sorry I demanded you tell me what was wrong... and the times before that I ordered you to do what I say" she apologised. Trying to clear the air between them seemed the right move right now.

To her relief Luna smiled at her, "It's ok Celly. I know you're just being a concerned big sister. It's probably only a matter of time till we argue again but I know it's only cause you worry about me"

She laughed, "To think if I knew I could argue with you a thousand years ago I might not have kept everything bottled up for Nightmare to use!"

"Yes. If I only you had known" Celestia said dryly. Her flat stare earning a grin from Luna.

The other alicorn quickly sobered, "I'm sorry that I snapped too. I just... I'll tell you what's bothering me later. It's too soon now"

Her sister was quiet for a moment, "Is it the moon?" she whispered.

Luna lips pursed and she almost glared before regaining control, "I'll tell you when I'm ready" she said firmly.

Celestia nodded before a yawn cracked her jaw. The action soothed the air as Luna giggled at her, "Is it past your bedtime?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh hush you" the white mare answered with a stuck out tongue. She stretched languidly only now aware of the tiredness that had seeped into her bones. It was always difficult to stay awake after raising the moon. It just wasn't her nature to be alert at night.

Luna watched silently, her bright blue eyes intent on her sibling, "Sister... you must sleep soon"

"I'm a big girl Luna I can stay a while longer with you tonight" Celestia replied with a tired smile.

Luna ducked her head with a smile, "I-I meant... you don't have to go to your chambers. You could stay here tonight..."

Celestia blinked in surprise, "Stay here?"

"Yes"

"Sleep in your bed?"

"Um yes?"

"Together?"

The younger mare appeared to space out for a moment before she shook her head, "No. I mean... I don't sleep much anyway... you can probably guess why. But you could take the bed and I will spend the night catching up on my reading. I have the newest Canterlot Post arrive today and I haven't had the chance to peruse it yet"

"Gossip magazines. Luna most of their...'columns'... are nothing more than rumour and slander"

"Only because the last issue had that picture of you with the ice cream" Luna replied with amusement.

"I already told you I hadn't had any for a long time and it caught me by surprise how good it was!"

"Of course sister, Luna rolled her eyes, but as I say if you require rest... my wing is always open to you"

Celestia couldn't refuse Lunas offer. The hopeful look on her face was too precious to ruin.

"Very well sister... I admit it has been some time since I had a slumber party"

"...What's a slumber party?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a brief explanation, (Luna had remarked that the two of them weren't enough for a proper slumber party but decided to roll with it) Celestia had found herself lying on her side in Lunas nest while the darker alicorn sat beside her reading out the latest news from Canterlot. The intrigues and scandals of the city stars and nobles didn't much interest her but Luna was engrossed in it and seeing her sister grin and animatedly read the magazine brought a smile to her face.

"-and then it turns out she's been seeing Windchaser in private! Oh she says here it's for a photoshoot but if that's true then why was she leaving his home in the morning after the whole night there?"

"Hmm hum" Celestia nodded sleepily.

"And then Blossomtree has been seen looking through Foals Accessories. Maybe there's some truth to the rumours she's been putting on weight recently?"

"Maybe" Celestia yawned.

Luna paused in her reading noting how drowsy her sister was becoming. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Celly I didn't mean to keep you up"

"It's ok you keep going" Celestia said fighting back her eyes urge to close.

Luna shook her head and put the magazine down. Against her sisters mumbled protests she drew the blankets around her, tucking her in and gently laying the sheets over her large wings.

"Go to sleep sister. I will be here when you awaken"

Celestia couldn't resist the lure of sleep any longer and she murmured a good night as her eyes lost their battle. The blankets surrounding her were warm and soft and the scent of her sister surrounding her was surprisingly soothing. That scent, once forgotten now quickly becoming familiar, eased her heart and it felt so right to rest here.

She dimly felt a hoof running through her mane and a pair of lips caress her brow in a faint kiss. The touch making her smile as she curled into a ball and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

For the first time in weeks the nightmares weren't waiting for her and instead she saw beautiful blue eyes and a smile waiting for her in her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far below in the city the rhythm of life changed with the setting of the sun. In the bustling metropolis the night didn;t stop business or pleasure, and under the light of the moon and stars the ponies were just as busy and animated as they were in the day. Maybe even more so as many partied in the night and laughed at the shadows together with their friends.

High above them the princess of the night watched and found herself pleased by this change in the present. Modern ponies no longer shunned the night and instead lived it to the fullest. While she wasn't certain what the bright lights and flashing strobes of the many buildings they visited meant she was just happy to see so many enjoying the night as much as the day.

Still... such happiness was overshadowed by the events of the past few hours. She leaned against the guardrail, crossing her forelegs and resting her chin on them as she stared into the distance. She was trying to come to terms with some of the revelations she had had today.

She was also fighting to stay under the moons light. That baleful orb hanging high above sang to her constantly and it took all her will not to return to her bedroom and hide from it. She knew one day she'd have to overcome this hatred and fear. But right now she wanted nothing to do with her former prison. Scared duty or not.

She shivered as she heard light hoofsteps behind her and another mare took position beside her. The newcomer didn;t speak, and her face was hidden under a long ragged mane but Luna knew she was being scrutinised. She repressed a long sigh of frustration.

"I told you all to leave me alone for a while" Luna said coldly.

"They are at your beck and call not I"

"Then all the more reason for me to be firmer in my orders. I have no desire to speak to you at all"

The other mare chuckled sinisterly, "No desire? But my dear Luna your desires are all that concern me"

"Nothing about me is your concern. I never asked you to be here" Luna snarled.

"And yet here I am. And it seems fickle of you to denounce me so quickly. My advice has been useful these past weeks has it not?"

Luna turned to glare fully at the other mare, she hesitated as she always did when she saw the others gaunt and skeletal frame, "After what happened today I'm starting to distrust your advice" she said after a pause.

"Didn't realise you're so touchy Luna" the blue mare said blandly.

"I am not touchy! You took advantage of me in my angered state!"

"No Luna... I only did what you wanted me to do. That's what all of us do"

Luna hesitated at the others bold words. Her companion leaned over the rail to more closely observe the ponies below.

"Do you remember what you were like when you first came here?" she asked quietly.

Luna grimaced, "I don't care for your questions"

"You jumped at every shadow. Hid from anypony that came to see you and huddled under your sheets as you listened to the city below"

"You were so afraid" the mare said thoughtfully.

"I got over it" Luna hissed.

"Yes, the mares voice dropped to a whisper, but only once **I **came to help you"

Luna opened her mouth to bark a retort, and promptly closed it. She didn't actually have an argument for that.

The other mare casually continued to speak, "When Filly, Apathy and Anger were pulling you in a dozen different directions and generally being a panicking nuisance I was the one who cut through the chaos. I was the one who told you to hold your head high. That you are a princess. A goddess. And you deserved to be treated as such"

"I remember"

The mare chuckled, "The change certainly impressed your sister and the doctor. One day you cowered in a corner whenever they approached and the next you stared them in the eye and demanded their attentions. Though you still carry a few neurosis. Your aversion to touch being one"

"What's the point of this?" Luna drawled.

A sigh from behind that ragged mane, "My point, dear Luna, is that you made some fantastic headway today and I can feel you start to slip back. I won't have such progress ruined just after it flowered"

"You made me fight with my sister!"

"No I advised you to stand up to her. You were the one who pushed it further"

"I scared her though. I... I made her bow to me"

"Yes, the other mare paused to lick her lips, and how did that make you feel?" she whispered huskily.

Luna looked away. Her eyes traced the darkness mixed with anger and doubt. She didn't know how she felt about the battle of wills between her sister and herself.

"Bad... I felt bad" Luna said uncertainly.

The other mare hissed, "Lie to others Luna but don't lie to yourself. You enjoyed her beneath you. You enjoyed the power over your sister"

"She is the elder..."

"And?"

"She's supposed to rule"

"No! the other mare slammed a hoof against the rail, you are equals Luna! Don't take a step back!"

"But I... I don't know if I want that... I... I think I want more?"

The other mare was silent for a moment before she turned to face Luna. From beneath her mane a pair of blue eyes regarded her. They were the same as the alicorns but wider, more drawn and tinged with the light of madness. Pain, anger and dozens of negative emotions rested their barely kept in check through iron will.

"When you think of Celestia... what is it you feel?" she softly asked.

Luna hesitated but soon found her eyes drawn back to the bedroom. Inside wrapped in blankets she could see the silent form of her sister sleeping peacefully. Unbidden a smile curled Lunas lips.

"I love her. I want to be at her side... I don't ever want to be parted from her again" she admitted.

"And them?"

Luna frowned as she followed the others outstretched hoof to the city below. The hour was late and most of them were starting to go home. They were still beautiful to watch and immeasurably fascinating but as ponies themselves...

"Nothing... I care nothing for them." Luna said nervously. She was shocked by this revelation.

"Why?" the other pressed.

"Because... trying to get their love and adoration just went so wrong last time. Trying to get them to love me like they love Celestia lead to nothing but pain and misery"

"And if they were to try and keep you from your sister again?"

The memories of the royal guard chasing her through the castle flashed across her eyes and Luna bared her teeth.

**We will not stand for this again.**

She realised she'd been gripping the rail hard enough to warp the metal when it screeched. She stepped back taking a deep breath to contain her anger.

"It won't come to that. Celly promised we'd never be parted again" she said firmly.

"You've seen the fear and mistrust they have for you Luna. Felt their dreams in the night. They still believe Nightmare and you were one and the same. They won't allow you to sully their pristine goddess"

"They have no right to keep me from her!" Luna roared. She froze as she heard a mumble from Celestia and quickly looked behind her to see if she'd awoken.

Fortunately the alicorn had just rolled over in her sleep though her peaceful face held a slight frown. Luna sighed in relief before fixing the other with a glare.

"Get to a point soon. Right now it seems you're intentionally making me angry"

The other mare stepped back from the rail and approached her. Her eyes stabbing from her thicket of a mane.

"If Celestia has to chose between you and her subjects what do you think will happen?"

Luna bit back the rising panic. Such a thought had been tormenting her mind for some time now though she'd done her best to ignore it.

Two weeks ago she'd regained her ability to visit the dreams of ponykind though she'd kept it secret from her sister. The dreams of her subjects had been nice and interesting but every time the subject of herself came up their dreams always degenerated into a miasma of fear and distrust.

It seemed she was still a source of terror to the ponies of equestria. Despite the fact she was no longer the monster Nightmare Moon.

It had been the reason she'd hidden her growing power from her sister, and stayed in this tower so long. If Celestia knew she could dreamwalk again she'd want to know how it went. And Luna could not lie to her.

"Last time I was possessed by a monster. The same scenario won't come up again" Luna forced out.

"No... but you need to face a fact here Luna"

"And what's that" Luna snapped.

The other mare stared at her and the light in her eyes grew ever more intense, "You are insane Luna" she whispered.

The alicorn stepped back, "W-what?"

"You possess four separate beings in your head now Luna. Celestia knows and doesn't like it. You remember she asked you to keep them under control, that she would only talk to you not us. Do you think the rest of equestria will be as forgiving when they find out? They won't stand for a princess whose mind is shattered into so much broken glass"

"That's not my fault! I... I needed them, you, all of us! It was the only way to survive up there!" Luna rambled fearfully.

"They won't care Luna" the other sighed heavily.

Luna trembled and pawed the ground. Her mind raced as fears of isolation and rejection flashed past her eyes. Ponies yelling and raging against her. Doctors shaking their heads and calling her a lost cause.

Celestia... walking away from her...

"_**I won't let that happen**_" she growled.

"Oh? Then what are you going to do about it?"

Luna licked her fangs in agitation, "I'll make them accept me. I'll be strong again. I don't want their love but I will have their respect!"

Her partner was silent but her eyes radiated approval, "Good Luna... very good" she said silkily. She waited a moment then said, "And Celestia?"

"What about her?"

"Will you... make her accept you too?"

Luna stared at the other mare. She scowled as she digested the words, "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"Well... in the past she ruled and you did as you were told until you couldn't take it anymore. Now though... you just made her obey earlier and you're not even fully recovered. What happens when you regain your strength?"

Lunas scowl deepened, "I don't like where you're going with this"

"I'm merely saying what you want Luna"

"I don't want to control her"

The other mare smirked, "Liar" she sing-songed.

Luna flushed and quickly shook her head, "We were meant to rule together, she said insistently, equals over the sun and moon. That's what I want"

"Yes. You want that. But there's more Luna. You want something else"

Luna threw her hooves up in exasperation, "And what is that?"

The other mare shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pushing you because there's something unresolved. A revelation you need to have. I thought it was standing up to Celestia but there's more to it"

Luna sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was starting to get really tired, "You are not helping me much here"

"I can only voice what you feel Luna. What you want and keep secret from yourself. And then only as in the heat of the moment. If you are not aware of your desires then neither am I"

The two mares were lost in thought for a while. Luna trying to decided what exactly she wanted or where to go from here while the other mare kept her own thoughts.

"You need to sleep" she spoke suddenly.

Luna snorted, "Just realised that eh?"

The other mare smirked, "I am your desire. It's my function to know what you want"

Luna shook her head and turned away. She paused at the doorway to her room and slumbering sister.

"I'll think about what you said but you need to stop popping up without the others against my orders. I will not lose control of my own mind. I am the master not you" she said without turning.

"It was not rebellion that made me appear Luna. You needed to have this conversation so I came to you. What you conscious self wants is irrelevant"

"You make my subconscious sound like a selfish jerk" Luna smirked.

The mare known as Desire laughed, "It is my nature to be selfish Luna. After all I'm all about getting you what you want"

Luna shook her head and shut the door. She drew the curtains back hiding Desires intense gaze and tiredly trotted to her sister.

Celestia was curled into a white and feathered ball in the middle of Lunas nest of sheets. The sleeping princess was amazingly cute and Luna smiled and watched her for a moment. She'd never seen Celly so at peace and vulnerable. In sleep the powerful goddess was stripped away leaving the mare she was in place instead.

Not wanting to disturb her the darker alicorn lay on her side across from her. The floor was cold and hard but she didn't care, a thousand years of sleeping on moon rocks in freezing space had well conditioned her, and she lay silent as she watched her sister.

Slowly, fearfully, she extended a trembling hoof and gently touched it to one of her sisters own hooves. She sighed at the contact, the knowledge that she was really here with Celly had not gotten old or less joyous in the last month and a half.

Celestia muttered and pressed back against the hoof she touched. The action bringing a smile to Lunas lips. She lay there admiring her sleeping sibling until the need to sleep pulled at her eyes.

Even though Celestia was fast asleep the younger alicorn felt she had to saw something, an affirmation for herself as much as her sister. She curled their hooves together and licked her dry lips.

"I won't let anypony come between us again Celly... I won't leave you... and I'll prove myself to you no matter how long it takes... I promise"

After that declaration she lost the battle with sleep and surrendered to her bodies needs. Happy that for the first time in a thousand years she was holding her sisters hoof again.

She swore she'd never let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Annd thats a wrap! God this took forever, had to go over it so many times in my paranoia.**

**But more importantly I want to thank you all for reading this. I hope it's been entertaining for you and I promise that I'll start the next chapter soon. Just got so many projects going on right now its a nightmare managing my time.**

**Anyway as ever please like and leave a review if you could. It makes all the difference to me and I love to here your opinions of the story. Any problems with it you let me know hopefully my grammars improving a bit.**

**So once again thank you very much for reading this and I hope to have the next one out soon.**


End file.
